Demon of the Hidden Leaf
by Suna-Puppet-Master
Summary: Naruto having inherited Zabuza's Zanbato will set on a journey to become one of the most feared Shinobi in history...with the help of a few unlikely allies
1. The beginning of a swordsman

_**Naruto Demon of the Hidden Leaf**_

_**Chapter 1: The beginning of a swordsman**_

Naruto was facing Gato's huge army of thugs, in front of him was Zabuza, he had a huge hole in his chest from Kakashi's chidori, next to him were a hurt and tired Haku and Kakashi. Together they were staring at Gato and his army thinking of ways to defeat them.

"Stand back Haku, your fight with the little blonde dude left you way too tired…I'll handle it." Zabuza lifted his zanbato and had to hold back a screamed as the hole in his chest sent waves of pain through his body.

"Zabuza with that wound you won't last more than ten minutes." as Kakashi said that Haku led a little sod as he realized the extent of Zabuza's injury.

"I know, I only want to take Gato the rest are an added bonus." Zabuza rested the zanbato on his shoulder and grinned at the copy ninja he then looked at his adopted son and gave him a warm smile.

"Go and hide." Haku shook his head and took out a couple of senbons to fight, Zabuza gave a Kakashi a look, Kakashi nodded and hit Haku on the back of the neck, knocking him out.

"Can I trust you to take him with you back to Konoha, he was never register as a Ninja in Kiri, so Konoha can make him one and not worry about Kiri bitching about it." Kakashi gave Zabuza one of his patented eye smiles and took out a kunai.

Zabuza looked at the army, specifically at Gato and grinned, that scared the businessman to his very core, to see a man that clearly is about to die smile in the face of death is unnerving cause it meant that Zabuza was unpredictable .

"You assholes want to see a Demon…then here I come." said Zabuza as he started to sun towards the army, when he got there he used his momentum to swing the zanbato and cut 5 men in half. He started swinging and killing people. In five minutes he was in front of Gato and the last 10 men of his army, he had many weapons embedded in his body .

When Zabuza was about to give Gato the killing blow he collapse from blood lost. Gato just smiled and he and his bodyguards started kicking and spitting on Zabuza's body.

Kakashi got angry and spin his kunai in a inverted position and was about to run forward and kill the remaining thugs and Gato but had to stop when he felt the huge among of killer intent behind him. When he looked behind him he saw Naruto, his eyes had change from the usual bright blue to a dark red and instead of a pupil he had black slits.

"**I'll kill you all, you bastards."** Naruto sped forward the men before Kakashi could stop him.

He reach the men in second, he took out a kunai and gutted one of them, he then threw the kunai at another and impaled him through the neck.

Naruto stopped and released a huge amount of chakra towards the remaining men that surrounded Gato, the blast of chakra threw them back and the only ones left standing were Naruto and Gato, Naruto looked down and saw the battered body of Zabuza.

"**How dare you kick and spit on Zabuza's body, that man there was a great shinobi, he died a warriors death and you dare disrespect him, I will kill you." **roared Naruto as the chakra around him intensified, the chakra was so strong that it disperse the remaining mist that was on the bridge, it also woke up the unconscious Haku and Sasuke.

"Sakura what's up with Naruto, why is all that chakra around him." Sakura just shook her head telling Sasuke that the mist lifted a couple of seconds ago and that she didn't know.

Naruto saw Zabuza's sword on the ground a couple of feet from him , he threw his arm in the direction of the sword and a chakra arm shot out from it and grabbed the zanbato by the hilt, the chakra arm receded back leaving the sword in Naruto's hand. The moment the sword touched his hand he felt like a surge of power burned through his body but he decided to ignored it.

"**This sword I'll finish what Zabuza started, this sword will bring about you end now DIE!!." **Screamed Naruto as he lifted his arm and swung down, slicing the evil Gato in half, the bodyguards saw this and started to run but as they turned the saw Naruto in front of the them.

"**And were the hell you assholes think your going I'm not done yet." **Naruto spiked his chakra and the Zanbato in his hand was envelope in red chakra.

Naruto swung the sword and killed the remaining thugs slicing then in half, as he started to calm down and the power of the fox left him the sword became too heavy to hold and he dropped it.

"Now that's what I call a true demon." said a voice from behind Naruto, as Naruto turned to look at the source he saw Zabuza on the floor looking at him. Naruto knelt next to the fallen swordsman.

"Zabuza your alive." said the sad blonde but when he saw at the wounds on Zabuza body he knew that the former demon of the mist wasn't long for this world, even a inexperienced genin knew that much.

"Hey little one, what's your name." Naruto looked surprised at the question. At that second Haku arrived and sat next to his adoptive father.

"It's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Zabuza gave the blonde a smile and pointed towards his Zanbato.

"Take care of my sword will ya." Naruto looked at the huge sword behind him and smiled.

"I'll take care of your sword Zabuza." Zabuza smiled and turned his head to look at Haku.

"My son, I'm sorry I could give you a better life, I arrange for you to go to Konoha with Kakashi and become a ninja there, I will miss…" the light left Zabuza's eyes and Haku started sobbing.

"I'll miss you two dad." said Haku as Naruto place his hand in Haku shoulder and gave the grieving boy a smile.

That evening Zabuza was buried in a hill deep in the forest to ensure that nobody would come mess with his body, the had a small funeral and in the end Kakashi used a kunai to write something in the headstone.

_Here lies_

_Zabuza Momochi_

_Though he lived like a demon_

_He died like a man_

_You will be missed_

The bridge only took them two weeks to finished thanks in part to Naruto who use his shadow clones to help and Kakashi who bossed around all the clones, after the bridged was finished Haku gave Naruto some bandages to wrap Zabuza's sword in and team 7 and Haku left for Konohagakure.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Few Days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**4 miles outside Konohagakure**

Kakashi, Sasuke Sakura and Haku were walking towards Konoha when Kakashi stopped walking and sat on a huge rock. The 3 teen following him stopped as well.

"Kakashi-sensei why are we stopping." asked Sasuke, Kakashi just pointed to the road behind them.

"We're waiting for Naruto." Sais Kakashi as a tick mark appeared on Sakura and Sasuke foreheads, Haku just started laughing when an extremely pissed of Naruto appeared on the road dragging a bandage Zanbato.

"Why did you leave me behind you jerks." screamed Naruto as he finally caught up with his team, Haku started laughing even harder as Sasuke jump on Naruto and started choking him. Kakashi stood from the rock and lifted Sasuke up by the back of his shirt.

"Your going too slow, pick up the pace idiot!!." Screamed Sasuke still being held in the air by Kakashi.

"It's not my fault this sword is heavy as hell." screamed Naruto as he tried to pick up the sword to hit Sasuke. Kakashi released Sasuke and they all started walking again towards the village.

Naruto was again left behind by the group, Naruto was walking really slowly dragging Zabuza sword, he started thinking about all that happen in the mission, about when he met Zabuza for the first time, when Kakashi taught them tree walking and the final fight between Kakashi and Zabuza, and of how he killed all those men.

"I wonder how I did that?" Naruto thought as he got mad and lifted the sword and rested it on his shoulder, he fell backwards shortly after that, the sword hit him strait in the forehead and he was knock unconscious.

_**Deep inn Naruto's mindscape.**_

Naruto found himself in a sewer full of water, he started walking until he saw a huge gate, when he walked next to the gate he saw a seal holding the gate shut, the kanji on the seal said…seal.

"What the hell, were am I?" asked Naruto when a huge amount of killer intent froze him in his track, inside the gate two huge red slited eyes opened up and stared at Naruto.

"**I see you finally came for a visit little brat." **said the fox as Naruto stared wide eye as the fox step forward revealing his body and the 9 tails behind it.

"So you're the Nine Tailed Demon Fox huh?" said Naruto as the fox just looked surprised.

"**Wow I was expecting like 20 minutes of you freaking out about meeting me." **Naruto just glared at the fox offended, he walked forward and step right in front of the gate.

"Your not that scary and I decide when Mizuki told me about you that I will try to be friends with you." The demon just went more wide eyed at the little genin statement.

"**You want to be friends?"** asked the fox, Naruto just gave it a foxy grin and held his hand inside the gate.

"Sure, it looks like where stuck with each other so, why not try to be friends." the fox gave the blonde a smile and started to change, he transformed from a huge red demon fox in to a man, he had the same eyes as the Kyuubi and whisker marks like Naruto he also had long red hair in a pony tail he was wearing shinobi combat pants, a tight dark red shirt and a long black leather jacket that reached his ankles it had a nine tailed fox in a picture in the back of the jacket, he had on a silver necklace with 9 red beads on it. He walked towards the gate and shook Naruto's hand.

"**Good to meet you Naruto, my name is Kyuubi but my friends call me Kyu."** Naruto gave the fox a smiled and then suddenly stared at it.

"**What!, why the hell are you staring?" **asked Kyu a little annoyed.

"You have friends?" asked Naruto, the Kyuubi just laughed and pulled out a picture of himself and 8 other shinobi looking guys.

"**Yep, this are my friends, they are the other tailed demons."** Naruto gave Kyu a sheepish smiled, of course the Kyuubi no Kitsune was friends with the other Demon lords.

Naruto and the Kyu talked for hours, they talked about what happened in the bridge, his new sword, and then they started talking about his abilities.

"**Naruto we need to talk about your abilities…you have none." **the comment made the blonde jump in the air and scream in angeruntil Kyu stood up and released some chakra to shut the blonde up.

"**Naruto if you can please tell me all your techniques and you style of taijutsu?" **said the Man fox as Naruto stopped arguing to answer.

"Well I have the Shadow Clones, the Substitution jutsu, the sexy jutsu and…I use the academy style of taijutsu" Naruto realized that he only knew 3 actual jutsu compare to his teammates and sensei that knew really powerful jutsu hell they even Sakura use her family taijutsu style, he started to get a little down until Kyu started talking.

"**Don't worry Naruto I'll help you as much as I can with jutsu and taijutsu but I don't know anything about Kenjutsu so you'll have to find a person to teach you sword techniques I suggest you ask the Hokage he should know someone." **Naruto started jumping for joy he finally had someone to help him become a good shinobi, sure he had Kakashi but Kakashi only taught him and Sakura teamwork and the only person he taught actual jutsus was Sasuke.

"Thanks but why are you helping me so much." the Kyuubi just smiled and lifted his shirt revealing a seal just like Naruto had in his stomach.

"**Were link by this seal, if you die in a mission, I die…and since I don't want to die, also you're my friend." **the fox smiled and pulled his shirt back down. Naruto was ecstatic not only did he have a new friend but also a teacher that could make Kakashi his bitch.

"**Naruto now it's time to go back to reality I'll talk to you later." **the Kyuubi waved his hand and Naruto was sent back to reality.

When Naruto woke up he found himself surrounded by his 4 teammates, all were staring at him. Naruto stood up and bended down to pick up the huge sword, he prepare himself for the huge weight of the sword he picked up the handle and found the sword no longer heavy, he lifted it why one hand and got a shock look from his teammates.

"What the hell, why isn't heavy?" thought Naruto as he swung the sword. Suddenly he jumped in the air as a voice in his head started to talked to him.

"**Naruto calm yourself is me." **said the Kyuubi and Naruto calmed down and stop looking around for the voice.

"Dude you scared me, warm me or something before you do that." thought Naruto as he started swinging his sword.

"Are you the reason I can lift this thing?" the Kyuubi chuckled.

"**Yep only till you get to the village then were going to start our training so you can wield the sword with you own strength." **said the Kyuubi as Naruto thanked him and picked up his bag and started walking towards the village with his team behind him still wondering how the blond could suddenly lift his sword without difficulty.

_**Konoha Main Gate**_

Kakashi and the 4 teens walked into the village, Kakashi sent Sasuke and Sakura home and took Naruto and Haku to the Hokage to give his report.

They were walking slow cause the moment Naruto entered the village he swords weight came back and Naruto was now dragging the bandage sword again muttering curses about funny foxes, in his mindscape he could hear the fox laughing like a mad man.

They entered the Hokage's office and Naruto sat in a chair with the sword in front of him much to the surprise of the Hokage. Kakashi and Haku entered the office and Haku sat next to Naruto and waited for Kakashi to finished his report, then as he finished he stood back and pulled out his book and started reading, then the Hokage motion for Haku to stand up, Haku did just that and stood up to face the Hokage.

"So young man from what Kakashi told my your jounin level, but rules here say you have to pass a test to become jounin, so you will start as a chunin an work your way up…is that clear." Haku nodded and started the paperwork that the Hokage gave him.

"Also, since you have a bloodline you get a clan house and a seat in the council of Clans." Sarutobi said as he pressed the button to call his secretary.

"Also according to the Konoha Clan legislation every last member of a blood line can take multiple wives to ensure the survival of the clan." Said Sarutobi as he handed Haku a book title _"Konoha Clan Laws". _at that moment the secretary entered the room.

"Maui-san can you get me a Konoha headband, make the cloth blue please." said the Hokage as he kept signing some paperwork.

"Hai Hokage-sama." the secretary left and came back a couple of seconds later with a blue Konoha headband. She gave the headband to the Hokage and left the room.

"So Haku-san do you agree to the rules and regulation I just said." said the Hokage as he looked at the young boy in front of him. Haku nodded happily and bowed, the Hokage gave him a smile and handed the headband to Haku.

"Kakashi please go with Haku to the store and help her get supplies and a chunin vest, also here." the Hokage took out some keys and threw them at Haku. Haku had a confuse look on his face until the Hokage spoke up.

"Those are the keys to your clan house, it's on district 28...Kakashi-san will show you where and Kakashi your team have the week off." Kakashi and Haku bowed and left, Kakashi in a swirled of leafs and Haku in a shatter of ice.

"An ice shunshin'd…cool" thought the Hokage as he turned his eyes too look at Naruto, who was staring at the spot Haku was a second a ago.

"An ice shunshin'd…that's cool." said the blonde as the Hokage laughed, Naruto saw this and stood up and bowed with a foxy grin to the Hokage.

"So Naruto, I heard you got a sword." said the Hokage while looking at the huge sword behind Naruto.

"Yeah but I have trouble using it…I was hoping you could help me with that." the Hokage notice the serious look on Naruto's face.

"I don't know Naruto, are you sure you can handle it." Naruto got a determined look in his eyes and grinned furiously. Naruto turned and with all his strength picked up his sword and rested it on his shoulder.

"Hahaha that's great Naruto, if you take this seriously then I bet you'll make a great shinobi." the Hokage pulled out a scroll and wrote something on it. Then he rolled it up and with a letter opener nicked his thumb and did performed handseals then he slammed his hand on his desk and a tiny smoke cloud appeared were his hand touched, when the smoked cleared a tiny monkey in red armor stood in front of the Hokage.

"Chim take this scroll to Amachi-san and hurry." the little monkey bowed, then grabbed the scroll and jumped out the window and preceded to jump from roof to roof at extremely high speeds. Naruto was looking through the window watching the monkey in awe.

"Naruto tomorrow you and me will take a little trip, so go get ready for a week long trip." Naruto bowed and left to go get ready, he left the sword in the Hokage's office and ran to go get some supplies and food for the group.

Naruto got to the food market and with a quick hence he transformed in to Sasuke and started shopping for food."

"**Hey Naruto why are you dressed like that jackass teammate of your's."** Naruto jumped a little not really accustomed to the fox speaking to him just yet.

"Dude!! Warning you scared me half to death." thought Naruto as he started to pick up the food he knock over.

"**Sorry, I'm just curious."** said the Fox as he laughed, which annoyed Naruto a lot.

"I made myself look like Sasuke-teme causepeople treat him nice and don't throw him out of the store, hell sometimes they give me discounts just cause I looked like him." Said Naruto as he finished paying for the food, he left the store and hid in an alley to released the hence.

He then went to the only shinobi weapon and supplies store that treated him well and bought some new shurikens a set of new kunais, some ninja wire, a new kunai and shuriken holster and some soldier and blood supplements pills, also at the urging of Kyuubi some blank scrolls, some ink and a brush, and a new Fuma shuriken he tried to look for a sword strap big enough to carry the sword on his back but none the store had could handle the size and weigh.

As Naruto was walking home he felt a tugging in the back of his mind, Naruto knew that was the way from Kyuubi to warm him that he was about to talk.

"**Hey Naruto, we also need some new clothes." **Naruto gave him a annoyed sight and mentally asked him why.

"**Cause if you keep wearing this hideous orange jumpsuit is going to get us killed."** Naruto had to admit the Kyuubi had a good point but the think was that most of the stores threw him out and the only one he found that allowed him to buy stuff only sold him the orange jumpsuit, probably so he would get killed by the enemy ninja he encountered…bastards!!, thought Naruto as he place his hands in a sealed and hence himself to look like Sasuke again.

Naruto saw a little clothing store, he had never entered cause he was scared of the big scary looking owner but today he got the courage to go in as he entered the clothing store the owner appeared in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder, he then knelt down to look at the boy eye to eye.

"Son I'm a retired shinobi, I can sense the hence you have on yourself…now drop it or get out." Naruto was shocked that he had being found out Naruto made a handseal and released the hence.

"Your Naruto, aren't you." said the shock store owner as Naruto got sad and turned to leave the store. The man grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and turned him, Naruto got scared and pulled out a kunai to defend himself, the retired shinobi just twisted his wrist and took the kunai from him.

"Ok if you going to beat me please do it fast I have to go get ready for a mission." Naruto closed his eyes as he said that, the store owner just sighed loudly and stood up.

"I'm not going to hit you Naruto, here you can have this back." the store owner handed Naruto back the kunai gave the boy a smile.

"Your not going to throw me out." the man shook and smiled again.

"Your not going to overcharge me or sell me ripped stuff are you." the man shook his head again, on the inside the man was mad, how can people treat a little boy so bad, to beat him and throw him out of stores or worse to over charge him for ripped stuff just cause of something he has no control over.

"No Naruto in here you don't have to worry about being treated bad, I promise in here I'll always treat you with the respect you deserve." Naruto looked at the man like he grew a second head, the man saw the looked on the little blonde's face and laughed.

"You do know about the thing in my stomach right?" asked Naruto as the man nodded and walked towards his counter and pulled out a photo with he handed to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the photo and saw the store owner and another shinobi, he was a littler skinnier in the photo but the only thing that had really change was his clothes and he no longer wore his headband, but what shocked Naruto the most was the shinobi he was standing next to, it was the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze.

"I was one of the few shinobi who could called the Yondaime a friend, and I was there that night he sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune in you and I trust his abilities as a seal's master, so I know your just the child with a huge burden in your shoulder and I admire you for that." the man smiled as he took the picture and stored it in his counter.

"So what can I help you with." Naruto explained his dilemma with the orange jumpsuits and the man told him to look around to see if he saw anything he liked.

After a couple of minutes looking Naruto found something he wanted he bought a couple of long sleeve dark orange shirts, five black combat pants with many pockets for storing scrolls and his personal stuff, also he bought two pairs of black combat boots and a couple of plated fingerless gloves with the Konoha symbol, he bought everything except the boots and the gloves, 2 sizes to big to leave room to grow in to them. Then Naruto when to the owner to see if he had anything with a hole in the back.

"A hole in the back, why do you need something like that?" asked the owner of the store, Naruto the proceeded to tell the man about his mission to wave and how he inherited Zabuza's zanbato and that he need something with a hole in the back so the strap holding the sword could go through it when he found one that could handle the size of his sword.

The owner thought about if for a moment and then got a smile on his face, he stood up and went to the back of the store a couple of minutes later he came back with a 4 black vests with a hole in the back, the vests weren't chunin or jounin vests as they had no pockets in front, they had some buttons attached to the front and also had some seals on their side.

"What are the seals for?" Naruto asked while the man opened a book and looked through it, after a couple of seconds he found the page he was looking for and handed the book to Naruto. Naruto read the page and gasped at what he read.

"There gravity seals, there really good for training, you only have to applied chakra to them and the vest become heavier. The weight depends on the chakra you applied, the more chakra the more weight." said the man and Naruto just stared at the vests with wide eyes.

"Thank you so much…eh I forgot to asked your name sir." said Naruto, the man just laughed.

"My name is Kenji, Kenji Matsumoto." he held out his hand and Naruto shook his hand giving the man a smile, not the fake one he use around town to hide his sadness but a true happy smile, which cause the man to smile also.

Naruto paid left the store, when he was a couple of feet from the store he heard he owner shout his name from inside the store, Naruto stopped and turned to the store to see the man running to him with something in his hand.

"Here you go Naruto a gift from me to you." Said the man when he finally reached Naruto he then handed him a belt, it was black army belt made from high quality material but what caught Naruto's attention was the belt buckle, it was a metal plate with a drawing of a grinning red fox.

"I can't take this, it's too nice let me pay for it." Naruto tried to give Kenji some cash for it but the man only shook his head,

"It's a gift Naruto just take it and shut up, besides not many people around here like foxes." said the man smiling, Naruto then placed his bags on the floor and hugged the man while saying thanks, the man gave the boy a small hug bag and ruffled his hair, Naruto took the belt and stored it in his bags then after saying goodbye to Kenji he left to his apartment.

"**He was nice and that belt is awesome it's looks like me." **Naruto nodded and kept walking towards his apartment.

"Yeah now I have another precious person, I can't wait to tell Haku." said Naruto as he reached his apartment Naruto entered his bedroom and after he placed his extra close and items in his travel bag he took of his orange jumpsuit and threw in the trash.

**Next Day**

Naruto was walking towards the gate wearing his new clothes, he found the clothes more liberating as they weren't as tight as he's old jumpsuits he took his huge travel backpack full of food and clothes. He walked towards the gate he saw the Hokage how was dressed a jounin, what he found strange was that the Hokage didn't have his sword around, as a matter of fact the Hokage didn't have anything on him but a few scrolls he had stored in the front of his vest.

"Hey old man where's my sword." asked Naruto looking around to see if the Hokage had laid the sword against something while waiting for him to arrive.

"And why didn't you bring food or clothes, you did say that it was a week long trip?" asked Naruto holding his huge backpack a little annoyed.

"Yes I did Naruto I did say it was a week long trip, it's just that I have all my stuff stored in scrolls." said the Hokage as Naruto had the most confuse look on his face, when the Hokage figured out the look on Naruto's face he pulled out a blue scroll he had on his vest and threw it at Naruto.

"Open the scroll, place your hand in the square inside and add some chakra." said the Hokage as Naruto opened the scroll, there was a lot of stuff written inside, in the middle of the scroll there was a square, Naruto placed his hand on it and added chakra to the scroll a cloud of smoke appeared around the scroll and when it cleared there was Naruto's Sword on top of the scroll.

"And to store stuff you just put them on top of the scroll and add more chakra, you can have that scroll to store your stuff." as the Hokage said that Naruto threw his back on the scroll and with a little more chakra the backpack was stored in the scroll. Naruto stored the scroll in one of his many pant pockets and with a huge smile and using all his strength he picked up his sword and started walking towards the gate.

"Why didn't you seal it with the sword?" asked the Hokage as he also started walking next to Naruto and as they exited the Village Naruto fell backwards, the Hokage had to stifle a laugh as the blonde stood up muttering curses.

"I need to get used to the weight." said Naruto answering the Hokage's past question. The Hokage was impressed as he saw the determination in Naruto's eyes as he rested the sword on his shoulder and continued walking.

"And where exactly are we going old man?" asked the Naruto as he balance himself to not fall backwards again.

"Where going to find you a sensei Naruto?" Naruto was so shocked by the answer that he lost his balance and fell backwards…again.………………………………................................................................................................

Next Chapter: Kazu of the Hidden Mist


	2. Kazu of the Hidden Mist

_**Naruto Demon of the Hidden Leaf**_

_**Chapter 2: Kazu of the Hidden Mist**_

_Kudzu Town: 4 days from Konohagakure _

Naruto and the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi were walking through town looking at the shops and at all the people walking and buying stuff, it had been 4 day since Naruto and the Hokage had left the village, during those 4 day Naruto had refused to seal the sword in the scroll and had carried it all the way from Konoha, after the first couple of hours the Hokage notice that Naruto had stopped struggling with the weight of the sword and could now carried more easily yet still fell down from time to time due to either fatigue or lost of balance.

"So old man how far are we from this sensei's house?" asked Naruto as the Hokage looked up from the little book he was reading, the book was wrapped in a leather binding that completely hid the name and color of the book, when the Hokage looked up Naruto notice the old Kage was blushing a little and had some blood on his nose.

"The house is a couple of miles outside of town, so I guess in two to three hours max." said the Kage before he turned his attention back towards his little hidden book.

"**Hey Naruto, want to train for a while?" **Naruto was starting to get use to the fox speaking to him but it still startle him a little. Naruto mentally said yes and the fox pulled him into his mindscape. When Naruto opened his eyes he was shocked of what he saw, he was expecting that dirty sewer full of water and the huge cage but now he just saw a huge mansion in the middle of an open field, around the mansion he could see hundreds of little foxes running around.

"**Welcome Naruto to my new home." **Naruto turned and saw Kyuubi, he was dressed exactly like before, the only thing that change was that his silver necklace now had 10 little beads on it, the middle one was silver instead of red and had the kanji for seal in it.

"How did you do this, what happened to the cage and the sewer?" asked Naruto, before the Kyuubi answer a little 2 tailed fox ran up to then and started yipping. Naruto looked down at the cute little fox and crouched to pet it. Naruto was shock to see the fox was real.

"Are there more foxes here?" the Kyuubi shook his head and laughed, he then waved his hand and everything change, the mansion field and foxes were gone replaced with a huge training dojo. Naruto looked around in shock the dojo was full of weapons some Naruto knew others were completed unknown to him.**"Naruto here in your mind I can change the surrounding to my will, I can change things in an instance, but don't worry I can't affect your mind take control just change the appearance of my cage, the seals prevents that." **said the Kyuubi when he notice the worried look in Naruto's face, the moment Naruto heard that he's worries left him and the awe of the change kick in.

"But why didn't you change things before." asked Naruto as the Kyuubi walked to one of the scroll stands and picked up a scroll.

"**Cause I needed your permission, and the moment we became friends your subconscious allowed me to do so." **said the fox as he threw the scroll to Naruto, Naruto caught it and read the inscription, _"Chakra Control" _Naruto opened the scroll and saw it was full of chakra control exercises.

"**In here we can practice chakra control and since chakra control doesn't required physical training, if you practice it here you can master it with out having to do it in the real world but is a whole other matter with jutsus and taijutsu, you can learn them in here but can only master then on the outside world, same goes with physical training I can show you what to do but only in the real world does it take effect." **Naruto understood completely and they started doing chakra control exercises.

After a whole day of practicing the Kyuubi motion for him to stop, he had a huge scroll in his hands, Naruto just walked over to him and stared tiredly at the fox. Kyuubi just opened the scroll and laid it on the floor.

"**Naruto this scroll summons my personal vault, in the vault are many jutsu scroll, I want you to sign it so you can learn them."** Naruto was jumping at the offer to have a vault full of jutsus was a ninja's wet dream. The Kyuubi explained how to sign it and with a prick of his finger Naruto followed the fox instructions and signed the Contract.

"**Later I'll teach you the seal for the summoning jutsu." **After a couple of more hours practicing the Kyuubi waved his hand and Naruto was sent back to the real world.

"**Amazing only a day practicing and already improve a lot in with his chakra control, he's going to be great." **Said the Kyuubi with a little pride in his voice, it was after all his host of which he was talking about.

Naruto opened his eyes to see the Hokage walking next to him still reading his book. Naruto looked at his hand and saw that his finger had a little cut from when he signed the Contract. Naruto again looked at the Hokage.

"What the hell he's still reading that, it's been hours!!" thought Naruto as he kept glancing at the Hokage.

"**Actually only 15 minutes have passes Naruto." **said the fox, startling Naruto in to loosing his balance, the Hokage and some of the people passing by saw him and started laughing.

Naruto stoop up and picked up his sword while giving the Hokage and the other laughing people a glare. Naruto walked in front of the Hokage so he didn't see the giggle fit the Hokage had.

"What do you mean only 15 minutes, we were practicing for hours." said Naruto as he started to fell a sleepy.

"**Time passes differently in your mindscape than in the real world, one day in here is only a couple of minutes in the real world the only side effect is that after a long training day in your mind you'll become sleepy"** said the Kyuubi as Naruto thought over what the Kyuubi just told him. Then he suddenly started grinning like a mad man.

"**What is it Naruto, what's with the creepy grin."** said the Kyuubi while Naruto kept grinning.

"With this and shadow clones I'll be an awesome ninja in no time." said Naruto as he kept walking with a huge smile on his face, the Kyuubi jut chuckled and went to sleep while the Hokage saw the grinning kid and just assume it was cause they were close to his new sensei.

Naruto and the Hokage left town and walked along a long road for 4 hours before they came upon a huge house, it was painted blue and looked a bit old but impressive, Sarutobi walked to the door of the house and gave 12 knocks. After a couple of seconds a voice was heard calling out.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." said a hard voice from behind the door, seconds later a man opened the door, I had the most distinguishing features any man could have, he was tall and had blue skin and what looked like gills under his eyes, his teeth were sharpen and his eyes were slit, he looked like a huge shark.

The man was wearing a dark blue cloak and had a huge zanbato in his hand, the sword looked a lot like Naruto's but it didn't have the hole for decapitation, it also had what looked like serrated teeth all along the edge of the blade. Naruto could only stare in awe at the blade.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi you old dog!! How have you being?" said the man as he shook hand with the Kage and invited both him and Naruto inside. When they enter the house Naruto was amazed at was he saw, the inside of the house was full of weapons, from simple little combat knifes to huge simple Zanbatos. The man notice Naruto's expression and he smiled, it had being a long time since he's seen and child with a passion for swords.

As he watched Naruto look at all the swords he notice the sword Naruto had on his back his eyes almost bugged out of his head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT SWORD." screamed the man startling Naruto into grabbing the handle of the sword. Sarutobi stepped in front of the man to calm him down, after the man stopped freaking out he and the Kage left to talk in private leaving Naruto alone in the room.

Naruto was alone in the room alone for half and hour and like any other 12 year old in a room full of weapons he started picking katanas and swinging them around like an idiot. That's the site the Hokage and Naruto's future sensei walked in on after having their discussion about Naruto, they entered the room and Naruto was holding 3 swords, one in each hand and the third on his mouth, when he saw the men entered the room Naruto lost his balance and fell to the ground causing Sarutobi to sweatdrop and the shark man to start laughing.

"Naruto I want you to meet your new sensei, his name is Kazu Hoshigaki, former head of the 7 Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist." said Sarutobi as Naruto's eyes opened up to the size of plates when he heard that the head of one of the most powerful groups in the world was going to be his sensei.

"Kazu will be training you in Kenjutsu and some jutsu and you will return in 6 months time to the village, just in time to participate in the next chunin exams." explained the Hokage, Naruto just smiled and placed the swords back in their place.

The Hokage stayed for a while talking to Kazu, Naruto had already fallen sleep when the Hokage left to go back to the village, that night Kazu took Naruto's sword and started fixing it, it was still in great condition but Zabuza hadn't taken the time to fix the little things like scratches and small dents, he also sharpen the blade, that next morning the blade was as good as new.

Naruto was sleeping when a huge explosion that cause Naruto to wake up screaming and reach for his sword, something that Naruto notice he started doing subconsciously since he got it, but it wasn't there. Naruto heard another explosion the sound coming from the back of the house, Naruto got dressed and walked outside to see Kazu practicing with his sword.

"So squirt I see your finally awake." said Kazu as he placed his sword on his back and walked towards Naruto, Naruto saw the man was dressed in a dark blue open cloak with sharks painted in the cloak. The color of the cloak match that of the sword on his back perfectly. The man walked up to Naruto and started looking.

"Sarutobi told me you can do the shadow clone technique, how many can you do 5, 6?" said the shark man, Naruto just grinned and placed his hand on his favorite seal.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu." **screamed Naruto as a huge smoke cloud appeared and when it cleared 501 hundred Naruto appeared in front of the shark man. He man was shock, for a mere boy to summon 500 clones he must have a massive chakra capacity.

"This is good kid, with this many clones I can double maybe triple the training I had plan for you." the shark man smiled sadistically, which cause Naruto to paled. The shark man placed his hands in a seal.

"**Water Clone Jutsu." **said the man and 5 water clones appeared beside him, the man turned and spoke with his clones for a few seconds before the clones and the man separated and stood in front of the Naruto's.

"During this six months here with me Naruto you will learn 6 important abilities every swordsman needs, first the real Naruto, you will weight exercise so you can carry your sword with ease, also I will personally teach you Kenjutsu." Naruto was happy to have such a powerful sensei as a teacher.

"Second 100 clones will go with one of mine and learn the art of forging as you will need to know how to repaired your sword in case I get's damage in a fight." Naruto nodded his head as he had notice the beat up stated his sword was in.

"Third 100 of your clones will learn the art of the silent killing technique and the jutsus that go with it." Naruto almost flip, he remember the way Zabuza had use that technique and almost beat Kakashi with it.

"Fourth 100 clones will practice taijutsu with one of my clones, I will be teaching you the style that the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the mist use." Naruto was so shock when Kazu said that that the man had to snapped his fingers a few times in front of Naruto to get him back down to earth.

"Fifth 100 clones will learned the basics of Fuinjutsu so you can have at least basic knowledge of sealing techniques for weapons, food and clothes." Naruto remembered the scroll the Hokage had given his and was ecstatic to learn the secrets to such cool abilities.

"The last thing is 100 of your clones will watch me on a few missions around the village so you can learned, also they will study all the history of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, as knowledge is an important thing now that almost all of them are missing nin that don't like competition." said Kazu as all the Naruto's got a serious look on their faces, the clones separated with their respective Kazu clones and left to train.

The real Naruto and Kazu stayed behind Kazu walked up to Naruto and notice the gravity seals on his one sided vest. **{A/N I forgot to mention that the vest were one sided, like the ones they use in Kumogakure} **he gave a huge grin that showed his sharpen teeth, he then touched the back of Naruto's vest and Naruto fell to the floor muttering curses.

"Naruto I just activated the gravity seals on your vest, they will stay on at all times, and when I feel that you gotten used to the weight I will increase it, right know it's at 300 pounds. Start running, I want 20 laps around the compound." Kazu was ready to argue with the blonde but to his surprise the little genin stoop up and started running…very, very slowly.

That was the routine every day from sun up to sun down, Naruto had I day a week free for personal time, which he spend training in chakra control and some jutsu in his mindscape with Kyuubi. The training he endure was extreme but Naruto took it with a smile every day his training became more tough.

"This kid is something else, he's like a sponge, everything I teach him he absorbs, he's going to be great." thought Kazu as he saw the kid running around his compound.

**Six Month Later **

Naruto was kneeling down holding his sword in to his back with one hand, he was spitting blood, in front of him was Kazu holding his sword, Same no ha {Shark Tooth}, with one hand looking while looking at Naruto.

"Come on squirt, I'm barely sweating, bring it on." said Kazu as he disappeared in a blur and Naruto had to dodge or get cut in half by a sword slash, Kazu jumped forward and tried to slash Naruto again, only for the blonde to counterstrike and disappeared in a blur and appeared behind Kazu, surprising him.

"SO you released your gravity seal huh?" asked Kazu as he dodge another blow from the dark orange blur that was Naruto.

"Yeah I did now, get ready." Naruto was preparing to strike but Kazu disappeared in a blue blur.

"Shit' though Naruto as he felt one of Shark Tooth teeth touched his neck. Kazu just laughed and placed his sword back in his back strap and Naruto did the same, the strap was made by Kazu so that it was 2 belts that held the sword a little tilted to the side but during a fight if Naruto of Kazu added a little chakra to the side the 2 belts unclasped and the sword was free, Naruto wore the strap under his vest with the 2 belts come out of the sword in his back.

Naruto and Kazu went inside and Naruto started packing his stuff in one of his sealing scrolls, during the 6 months Naruto had become a great ninja, his Kenjutsu and taijutsu was easily high chunin or low jounin, he found he had a knack for sealing and was very good with inventing his own seals, he was very good in the art of forging being able to make beautiful katanas and other weapons in a couple of hours, he was a master at the silent killing technique and could use the jutsus Kazu taught him to go along with it, with much ease. He knew all about the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, from their names and abilities to their swords and how to identify them.

"I'm can't wait to see my old friends, my team, and most importantly old man Hokage, he's going to be so proud." thought Naruto as Kazu when to his room, after a couple of minutes he came back with a long dark blue long sleeve jacket, he stoop in front of Naruto and handed him the jacket.

"In my family is tradition to give your apprentice a swordsman jacket when they finish their training." Naruto smiled and threw the scroll he was holding to a table, then he took of his vest and belt and placed the jacket on himself, he close the first buttons and left the last ones opened then he placed his vest and Kyuubi belt back on. **{a/n so basically he's wearing the same outfit Gaara wears in shippuden but the coat is dark blue instead of dark red, and he has that sweet Kyuubi plated belt the owner gave him}**

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror and was shocked, he no longer was the puny little genin he was six months ago, he now was strong enough to carry his zanbato like it was a tooth pick, Naruto was ripped and thanks to the Kyuubi he was tall enough to carry his zanbato on his back without the point dragging on the floor **[a/n taller than Sasuke but not taller than Kakashi]** his hair was long and it was tied into a ponytail with the cloth with from his headband, since he no longer wore it, he had taken the metal plate and attached it to the front of his vest.

"There's something missing." said the boy as Kazu stood behind him and strapped the huge weapon to the back of Naruto's vest. Kazu then stepped away and Naruto looked at himself again, he was now complete. Naruto turned and gave his sensei a smile.

"I will miss you Kazu-sensei…I'll come visit you every time I can." said Naruto as he grabbed his scroll from the table and placed it in his pocket. Kazu just frowned and picked up his apprentice by his vest.

"You better you little squirt and if I hear your slipping on your training I'll go to Konoha myself and kick your ass, now get." he let go of Naruto's vest and Naruto bowed and left.

Kazu was watching him through the window, as he got farther and farther away until only a little blonde dot. He turned and place his Same no ha on the wall and sat down with a smile.

"He's going to be a great swordsman, Hahaha Sarutobi's going to flip when he sees the improvement in Naruto." Thought Kazu as he took out a huge bottle of Saki and drank from it.

**Somewhere in the middle of the forest.**

Naruto was walking through the forest looking for a good spot to rest until he came upon a clearing, he sat down and unsealed a tent from one of his scrolls. He sat down a made a fire using a tiny fire jutsu the Kyuubi taught him.

"**Hey kit, I want to give you a present for finishing your training, use that jutsu I taught you before you started the training."** Naruto though for a second before he remembered that jutsu, he bit his finger and started doing handseal, when he finished he slammed his hand in the ground.

"**Summoning Technique: Fox Vault."** Naruto shouted the moment his hand made contact with the ground and suddenly a tear appeared in front of Naruto, the tear got bigger and a door appeared.

"**Naruto, this is the entrance to my personal vault, opened it and enter."** Naruto opened the door and entered, what he saw amazed him, the inside was full of treasures, from old scrolls and ninja armor to weapons of all kinds, the Kyuubi motion for him to go to the back of the room, after 5 minutes of walking he reached the back, he saw a table with many huge scrolls.

" **Grab with ever one you want." **said the Fox, Naruto looked at the scrolls for a while before he felt one calling out to him, he reached and grabbed a huge orange scroll and headed for the exit.

The moment Naruto exited the room the door slammed closed, after a couple of seconds the door disappeared along with the tear. Naruto sat down to looked at the scroll he picked, he felt like the scroll belong to him, like he was complete with that scroll in his possession.

"**Well kit, I never thought you would pick that scroll but I'm happy you did." **said the fox, Naruto nodded without his eyes ever leaving the scroll.

"What is it…I feel like I was waiting all my life for this scroll." said the blonde swordsman as the fox just laughed.

"**That my little kit is the Demon Foxes Summoning Contract." **Naruto gasped when the Kyuubi said that, Naruto opened the scroll and saw that nobody had ever signed it. He did the same thing he did with the Vault contract, he bit his thumb and use the blood to sign the scroll.

"Hey can I summon you with this scroll?" asked the blonde.

"**No since I'm trapped in here, but you can summon my mate Kira, she the 8 tailed demon fox, and probably the new leader of the foxes." **said the Kyuubi a little sad. Naruto closed the scroll.

"What do I do with it?" asked the blonde as the Kyuubi started laughing again, Naruto just sweat dropped and glared into space.

"**That contract is your now, when you rebuilt your clan if you want you can make the Fox Demons you family's personal summons, I know I would be honored stand next to you in a fight, and so will my kin." **said the fox as Naruto strapped the huge scroll to the back of his Kyuubi belt, he then sealed back the tent and decided to keep traveling to Konoha.

"My own personal summon, that's so cool." thought Naruto as he disappeared into the darkness of the night.

**Next Chapter: Hateful Return**

**A/n I want to come up with a new name for Naruto's Zanbato but I can't think of anything, a little help would be appreciated**.


	3. Hateful Return

**Demon of the Hidden Leaf**

**Chapter 3: Hateful Return**

Naruto was reaching the Village Hidden in the leaf, he was stoking a little silver baby fox he found on the way to the village, he looked around for the little foxes parents but only found a couple of bloody hunter's trap, he assumed hunters had capture and killed the little kit's parents so he decide to keep her for himself.

"So what to name you little kit." thought Naruto as he petted the little fox behind the ears, Naruto kept thinking about the little foxes name when he heard a little boy's voice.

"_Kuromaru_." said the little boy's voice, Naruto thought it was just his imagination and kept thinking of names but every time he thought of a name for the fox the voice appeared and said that name again.

"What the hell, Kyuubi do you sense anyone following me?" said Naruto as he looked around, one hand holding the little fox the other on the handle of his sword.

"**No brat, no body is following us." **said the Kyuubi, but Naruto was still tense. Then he heard the voice again.

"_Who are you talking to.?"_ Naruto looked down as the little sliver fox was looking at him. Naruto blinked a couple of times before he started to pet the fox again."Nothing little one just go to sleep." said Naruto as he placed the little fox on his head, the silver fox just snuggled up to the long blonde hair and fell sleep.

"YO Kyuubi, am I going nuts or did I just talked this a little fox." Naruto though, to tell the truth the Kyuubi was equally dumbfounded, none of his others host had develop the ability to talked to wild foxes.

"**I don't know Naruto, I never encounter this before but maybe the combination of you being my host and you being the first person to sign the Demon Fox Contract allowed you to develop this ability…Naruto you just the developed a BLOOD LINE LIMIT.!!!!" **roared the Kyuubi as he came up with that conclusion.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" though Naruto, before the fox could continue to explain.

"**You can communicate with foxes, just like the Inuzuka's communicate with dogs and the Aburame's with bugs, Naruto this is great, now the council can't do anything to you since you as the head of your clan get a seat in the council." **Said the Kyuubi as Naruto almost fell to the floor, he knew that the council couldn't mess with other council members, only the Hokage could intervene in other council members business.

"Hahaha this is great." though Naruto as he kept walking with a huge smile on his face. The little fox on top of his head sleeping peacefully and the huge Fox in his head…also sleeping.

"A blood line huh, I wonder how the old man is going to react, he's probably going to freak" thought Naruto as he disappeared in to the forest.

**Konoha's Main Gate**

Two chunins were standing on the gate, they were on guard duty, they were on guard duty, one was Kotetsu one of the regular guards the other was a pissed off looking chunin, they were arguing when Kotetsu saw the blonde entered through the gate, Kotetsu go up and walked to check the blondes passport.

"Hold it there sir, what is your business in Konohagakure." asked Kotetsu not noticing the whisker marks on the blonde's face. Naruto took out his passport and handed it to Kotetsu.

"Konoha ninja returning from a training trip." said Naruto as Kotetsu read the passport, when he finished reading he was smiling like a idiot.

"NARUTO is that really you?" asked Kotetsu, Naruto nodded and gave him one of his trademarked Foxy Grins, Kotetsu started laughing really loud, when the other guard heard the laughing he walked towards Kotetsu to find out why was he laughing.

"Naruto man me and Izumo really missed you, it's been really boring around here without you." Naruto was shocked to have someone openly say that they missed him, let along to people, before Naruto could say anything another voice was heard.

"So I see the Demon Brat is back." said the other chunin as Kotetsu glared at him while Naruto just gave a sad smile.

"It's good to be home." sarcastically thought Naruto as he looked back at Kotetsu ignoring the rude chunin.

"So Kotetsu-san has anything good happened since I left." asked Naruto while the chunin stopped glaring at his partner and turned to answer the boy.

"Well…ah Hokage-sama killed that Danzo traitor two months ago." said Kotetsu as he failed to notice the look of shock on Naruto's face. The rude chunin was looking at both men, anger rising at being ignored.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!!" Screamed Naruto, Kotetsu was startle but answer the boy anyway.

"Well Sarutobi found out that Danzo was helping Orochimaru plan a invasion of Konoha, the Hokage confronted Danzo with the proof and Danzo got nervous and attacked the Hokage, they destroyed half of the slums before the Hokage used his staff to spilt Danzo head in half, after the Hokage gave the Root AMBU the option to either joined Konoha's AMBU squad of be executed on the spot…some of the more loyal tried to flee but they didn't get far, the other joined without a second thought." Naruto was shocked to hear of the news, they talked for a couple of minutes before Naruto said good bye and started to leave.

Kotetsu was about to sit down when he notice he's partner pulling out a kunai, before Kotetsu could stop the man he had thrown the kunai directly at Naruto's head.

"Naruto watch…" Kotetsu stopped screaming when he saw Naruto disappeared, both chunin looked around for the blonde until Naruto appeared directly behind the chunin that had thrown the kunai.

"You tried to kill a fellow ninja without provocation, that's treason…I should kill you were you stand." said Naruto as the chunin turned with another kunai to stab the blonde but before he could so anything the tip of a huge Zanbato was pressing against his neck.

The chunin was now scared, the demon brat was stronger than he gave him credit, he was staring at Naruto when he notice the little silver fox on Naruto's head, he then had an idea that would surely get the blonde demon killed. The chunin fell to his knees and pleaded for his life."Please don't kill me Naruto-_sama_, I'll do anything." the chunin said the sama part with disgust, Naruto notice the tone but he let slide the attempt on his life, Naruto kicked the chunin hard in the chest before he knelt down to eye level with the chunin.

"Today I won't kill you, but if you even looked at me wrong from now on, I'll drop you like a fly." Said Naruto as he stood up and disappeared in a swirl of leaf and water.

Kotetsu was shock at the show of power the blonde genin showed, he defeated an experience chunin in seconds and that shunshin'd was awesome. The other chunin stood up and ran toward the village."Wonder what he's going to do." thought Kotetsu as he slowly pulled out a little orange book and started reading, the other chunin had ran toward the village square and screamed he was attacked by the demon brat and his fierce demon fox, some villagers just laughed at the chunin while others got mad and took out weapons and followed the chunin towards the Hokage tower."

**Hokage Tower **

The Hokage was signing some papers when a little tornado of water and leafs appeared in front of his desk, when the tornado cleared he saw Naruto, the blonde just smiled at the old Kage.

"Sup old man, I'm back." said Naruto as he looked at the smiling Hokage, the old man hadn't change much except for a long scar on the side of his face, Naruto saw that and frowned for a couple of seconds before he saw the happy smile the Hokage had.

"I heard you did a little house cleaning, took out some old baggage." said Naruto as the Hokage smiled and started laughing. Naruto too of his sword and the summoning Contract and sat down.

"Yeah I guess I did." said the Kage before he notice the huge scroll that Naruto had place on his side. Naruto looked around the office and saw it was cleaner and that the old man didn't have huge stacks of paperwork in his desk.

"and the fight help me get a few other things in check also, the council and villages got I remainder of why I am the Hokage, and since I don't have Danzo sending me millions of stupid request and useless info I have less paperwork to sign." said the Hokage with a smile on his face.

"But any way I want to hear about you Naruto, how was your training with Kazu and what the hell is that huge scroll you have." Naruto looked at the scroll before he answer, he still was weary of divulging the fact he had the Demon Fox Summoning Contract but the Kyuubi told him it was ok.

"As for my power you'll have to wait for the chunin exams to see it but more importantly…I have a Bloodline Limit." said Naruto as Sarutobi's eyes almost left his head, Sarutobi knew what that meant, he bit his finger and did some handseals then he slammed his hand on his desk.

"Summoning Technique: Monkey Tribe." a cloud of smoke appeared and after it cleared a dozen little monkeys were standing in front of the Hokage.

"GO and summon the clan heads tell them is important, they are to report to the council chamber in 15 minutes." said Sarutobi as the monkeys nodded and left through the window.

"Naruto what is you bloodline limit." asked the Kage, still amazed that the boy he knew since a baby had a bloodline limit. Naruto smiled and took the little sleeping fox from his head. The Hokage had notice the fox but just though it was a pet.

Naruto place the sleeping fox on the table, the little silver fox move a little before he opened his eyes and looked at Naruto, then he looked at the old man staring at him and got scared, he started to growl at the man, Naruto gave the old man a smile.

"Kuromaru, don't be rude, he's a friend." said Naruto, Kuromaru looked at Naruto then at the old man, the old man was amazed when the little fox started yipping happily and licked his hand.

"So you can control Foxes, like the Inuzuka's and Aburame's can control Dogs and Bugs? That's great Naruto, but what about the huge scroll." said Sarutobi as he pointed towards the huge orange scroll. Naruto gave the Hokage a foxy grin and pick up the scroll.

"Old man this is the Summoning Contract for the Demon Foxes." said Naruto as the Hokage's eyes were the sizes of plates.

"Naruto that's a rare contract, the contracts for the kind of the 9 demons races are rare." said the Hokage, Naruto already knew that since the Kyuubi told him there were 9 Demon Races contract. Each demon race has it's own contract and there rare, only one had being sign before and it was by the Mizukage of Kirigakure and that was the Turtle Demons Contract.

Sarutobi and Naruto talked for about 5 minutes in with Sarutobi gave Naruto some paperwork to sign {Clan Head and Council Member Papers} and handed him some keys to a clan compound. Also Sarutobi documented Naruto's bloodline and the Uzumaki's Personal Summon.

After they finished Naruto and Sarutobi headed for the council members chamber to give the clan heads the news. As they entered Naruto was amazed that none of the clan heads looked at him with hate, they just looked at him, some were even looking at him with a small smile on their face.

_**COUNCIL CHAMBER**_

"Naruto take a seat next to Tsume-san." said Sarutobi, some of the clan head wondered why the Hokage gave Naruto a seat.

"May I ask why is Uzumaki here?" said Hiashi Hyuga as he looked at the little fox on Naruto's head, it was waiving it's tailed while looking at the dogs next to Tsume Inuzuka.

The Hokage smiled and motion for to know he had the floor, Naruto stood out and placed both the Demon Fox Summoning Scroll and Kuromaru on the table.

"I develop a bloodline, it allows me to talk to foxes, just like Tsume-san here can talk to dogs, and Aburame-sama can talk and control bugs." Naruto kept a straight face while he talk but inside he was dying of laughter, the council all had the funniest shock looks on his face, even the stoic Hiashi had plates for eyes.

Tsume stood up and looked at Naruto and Kuromaru for a while, she then held out her hand and patted Naruto on the back of the head. The huge wolf-like dog at her side started sniffing Kuromaru, then after a couple of seconds he licked Kuromaru, tsume and Naruto laughed.

"And what is the huge scroll for?" asked Shibi Aburame as he eyed the scroll that Naruto had placed on the table, a random Clan Head stood up and tried to pick up the scroll. The moment he touched the scroll, a dark purple fire shoot out of the scroll and burned the man's hand."Ahh what the hell!!!." screamed the man as the little purple fire left a burned mark on his hand.

"This is the Demon Fox Contract, only people with Uzumaki Blood can touch it." Naruto could not control himself this time, a small giggle left his mouth when he saw Shibi do a spit take on top of Shikaku Nara.

"This is great, there only a few Summoning Contract's left in Konoha, ever since the Sannin left to work outside the village only contracts left ate the Dog, Deer and Wolf, but now with the Demon Fox contract on the village, I doubt even Orochimaru would dare attack us now." said Shikaku ah he looked at the contract.

"This meeting was to announced that a new Clan was formed here in Konoha, now as Naruto is too young to be an actual member of the council, he will be extended the same privilege as Sasuke Uchiha, he has the title of Clan Head and council member but will not be allowed to participate in the council until he comes of age, all so since the clan is new, Naruto your allow to marry multiple women in other to expand your clan." said the Hokage, suddenly the main door opened, an AMBU with a cat masked entered and knelt in front of the Hokage."What is it Cat-san?" asked the Hokage as the AMBU stood up and gave the Hokage a scroll before he disappeared in a wood shunshin'dN The Hokage read the scroll and frowned, he sent out a small chakra burst and 12 AMBU appeared from the shadow.

"What's going on Hokage-sama?" asked one of the clan heads when he saw the ANBU land. The Hokage whisperd something on one of the ANBU's ears, and that ANBU left in a hurry.

"It seem a group of villagers have gather in front of the tower and are waiting for Naruto to come out…they say you attacked a chunin when you entered the village." said the Hokage as he looked over at Naruto. Naruto just smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry Naruto your now a clan head, the villagers must show you respect or be punished I'll handle…" Naruto stood up and placed his hand on the table."

"Don't worry old man, I'll handle it…the villagers need a little peek at my power." Naruto said as a lot of the clan heads looked at the boy in interest. They also wanted to see Naruto in action.

"_Kuromaru let's go."_ said Naruto as Kuromaru ran up Naruto's arm and jumped on his head.

"_Kuromaru I need you to pay attention to the fight I'm about to have, soon you'll be joinin gme in this fights, ok" _said Naruto the little fox yippin excitedly.

"_Yes Naruto, I can't wait." _said the little fox as Naruto chuckled at the little fox hyperness and petted him behind the ears.

_**Outside the Hokage Tower **_

Many villagers were gathered outside waiting for the demon boy to come out, only a couple of stupid chunin dared to be in the grupe as all the other shinobi in the village knew better than to anger the Hokage and the council members by interrupting a meeting. In the front of the group of villagers was the stupid chunin that attacked Naruto when he entered the Konoha.

Naruto and the council came out of the tower and Naruto had to dodge a knife that someone threw at him. Naruto's eyes flashed red for a couple of second, the few villagers that manage to see his eyes got scared and silently left the group. The Hokage cleared his throat loudly to atract the attention of the villages,

"Not only did you disrupt a Clan Head Meeting but you are threatening the life of a new clan head." The few chunin in the group got scared, they knew the punishment for threatening a clan head was a very painful public execution.

The only chunin that remained was the chunin that attacked Naruto, he was grinning, he was sure he could convince the clan heads that Naruto had attack him.

"Now leave or you will be executed." said Naruto as he glared at the chunin standing in front of the group.

The crowd was about to leave when the chunin released what he felt was a powerful killer intent, the villager were scared while the clan heads, Hokage and Naruto tried not to laugh at the weak amount of chakra the chunin was releasing, unfortunately for the little chakra burst manage to reinforce the crowds courage and they pick up their weapons and started shouting for Naruto's execution.

"May I do the honors?" asked Naruto, the Hokage sadly nodded and Naruto handed him Kuromaru, Naruto place on of his hands in the air and did a handseal. Without saying a word a thick mist appeared over the villages, Naruto grinned and places a hand on the handle of his sword.

Naruto jumped into the crowd sword in hand. The Hokage and the clan heads tried to look through the mist but failed miserably, even Hiashi's Byakugan had a hard time trying to look at the massacre. Screams could be heard coming from the mist along with Naruto's crazed laugher. After a couple of minutes the mist started dissipating a dark shape couple be seen, after a couple more seconds the dark shape was revealed to be Naruto, all the villages and the chunin were on the floor dead, the most weird thing about it was that even though everything was full of blood Naruto clothes were spotless, not a drop of blood on them.

"Naruto-kun that was…amazing." said Tsume as her Wolf dog was hiding behind her. Naruto gave her a smile and jumped next to the Hokage, the little fox in the Hokage's arm jumped and landed on Naruto's shoulder.

"Well Naruto, go home and rest, tomorrow you meet with your team…Tsume Naruto's compound is next to yours, could you take him there please?" asked the Hokage, Tsume just nodded and her and Naruto left, the Hokage called for a couple of ANBU and ordered them to clean up Naruto's mess.

_**NEXT CHAPTER: Uchiha gets an ass whipping.**_

_**Done and I found a name for the sword, it will be revealed in the next chapter. **_

_**Sorry for the ANBU spelling error and the reason for the sama when refering to Shibi will be revealed in the future...................  
**_


	4. Ass Whupping, Uzumaki Style!

Demon of the Hidden Leaf

_**Chapter 4: Ass whipping, Uzumaki style!!!**_

**New Uzumaki Clan House**

Naruto woke up, he looked around his room and was still amazed at the size of the room, the clan compound that the Hokage had given him was huge, it had many houses for when he had children it has a huge secluded training ground, a huge but empty library and a weapons shed the size of Naruto's old apartment building,

Naruto jumped out of bed and followed by the little fox kit Kuromaru. Naruto got dressed and turned to look at his fox with was scratching his head with his back paw.

"_How am I suppose to use him in battle, he's so little." _Naruto asked the demon fox inside him. The Fox yawned loudly before he answer.

"**It's called chakra infusion?" **said Kyuubi, Naruto was confuse, he had never heard of such a thing.

"_Ahh what's that Kyu-san?" _said Naruto as he was strapping his Fox belt on, the Kyuubi yawned again before he answer.

"**It's when you periodically add chakra to ninja animal, why do you think the Inuzuka's dogs grow so large, it's because they are constantly filling the dogs with chakra, and that makes them grown, if you start to add chakra to little Kuro-kun here, he'll grown in to a good battle fox." **Naruto grinned when he imagined himself fighting along side a huge Kuromaru.

"_What do I have to do?" _"asked Naruto as he strapped his sword to his back before he walked towards the little fox kit.

"**You just have to hold little Kuromaru and started releasing chakra, his body being so close to you will adsorb some of the chakra." **Naruto smiled and pick up little Kuromaru, he then proceeded to release huge amounts of chakra, after 10 minutes of releasing chakra the Kyuubi told Naruto to stop, Naruto did as he was told and looked at the little fox in his hands. Kuromaru was a little heavier but he still looked the same.

"_Well was up, Kyu-san he's not bigger." _said Naruto as he heard the fox chuckle, Naruto was getting a bit mad that the Kyuubi was laughing at him.

"It's not going to happen overnight, it will take a while, just take him with you and train him, after a while the body will absorb enough and he will start growing." said the Kyuubi as Naruto mouth turned into a O.

Naruto placed the little Fox on his head and disappeared in a water and leaf shunshin'd.

Naruto appeared in the branch of a tree that was facing Team 7 usual training ground, he saw his team training Haku was sparing with Sakura and Kakashi was helping Sasuke with a jutsu, the Hokage had already told Naruto that Haku was a temporary replacement until he came back so Naruto wasn't too surprise to see him, what surprised him was that Haku's look had change complexly, he had cut his hair short and wore his headband on his forehead, it was tilted12 ` to the side, he was dressed in black shinobi pants, with a tight light blue short sleeve shirt and a dark blue vest, he also had a long katana strapped to his back, he looked like a young version of Zabuza.

Naruto jumped from the tree and shunshin'd to the training ground surprising all the shinobi in it, Haku and Kakashi were the first to see through the tornado shunshin'd. and smiled, Sasuke took out a kunai and stood ready to defend himself while Sakura just hid behind Haku.

"Hey suckers, ya miss me." said Naruto as the tornado dissipated, he looked at Haku and grin while giving him a thumbs up.

"Look who's back, the little blonde loser." said Sasuke as Naruto looked behind him and his eyes flashed red when he saw the mightier that you grin Sasuke had plastered on his face. Kakashi notice this an step in the middle of the 2 boys.

"Naruto your back, how was your training?" said Kakashi as he notice that Naruto was carrying his sword without any trouble.

"It was fine, got myself a whole new arsenal of jutsu." said Naruto as he turned to look at Haku and Sakura, Haku gave him a small smile while Sakura just frowned.

"Hey loser don't turn your back on me." said Sasuke, Naruto just ignored him and started talking to Haku.

"Hey what do you think Haku, I named it." said Naruto as Haku's eyes widened, Zabuza had never named the sword as he could never come up with something good enough.

"What's it called Naruto-kun." said Haku as Naruto took the sword of his back and held it in his hands. The sword started to glow a deep dark red, Haku notice this and back away a little, so did Sasuke and Kakashi.

"It's called _**Shinku no shi…**__Crimson Death."_ said Naruto as the sword stopped glowing and he strapped it again to his back. Kakashi was amazed, Naruto had master enough of the demons chakra that he could add it to the Zanbato.

"Hey Naruto, how about you show us some of your new abilities?" asked Kakashi with an eyes smile, Naruto turned an saw that Sasuke was grinning with his Sharingan active.

"I would but I don't want this little leach to copy my hard earn jutsus." said Naruto as he saw his insult had hit the mark as Sasuke was seething from the insult.

"Come on Naruto, I won't allow him to use his Sharingan, is just so I can see then." said Kakashi as he lifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan. Naruto gave him a dark chuckle.

"Yeah so you can copy them and then showed them to your little pet." said Naruto glared at Kakashi, Kakashi got the message and covered his eye back again.

"Naruto I would never teach him one of your jutsus." said Kakashi a little offended. Naruto laughed again, his eyes turning a little red. Kakashi was about to argue but Naruto beat him to it.

"As if I would ever copy one of your lame jutsus." said Sasuke smiling, Sakura just cheered for the good insult Sasuke had thrown.

"If you want to play favorites and only teach Sasuke jutsus that's just fine, but go and find some other jutsu to teach him, cause your not getting mine." said Naruto as he glared at Kakashi.

"Naruto I don't play favorites, I teach you all equally." said Kakashi. In truth he knew that he did play favorites but didn't want to admit it.

"Let's see, Sasuke in the six month that I been away, how many jutsu has Kakashi taught you." said Naruto as he glared at his teacher. Sasuke was still mad but answer anyway to see where Naruto was going with this.

"He taught me his signature chidori, also he taught me some basic Kenjutsu and got me this chokuto, he also taught me the water walking technique and some fire jutsus." said Sasuke as he proudly showed Naruto his sword, Naruto looked at it for a second noticing that even though it was an expensive blade, it was poorly made and it would break if it battle a person that knew what they were doing.

"That's good, all that progress in just 6 months, Kakashi you must be proud." said Naruto, Kakashi would have smiled at the compliment if not for the tone in which Naruto gave it.

"Kakashi your such a good teacher that Sakura who has a amazing chakra control should be mid chunin in Ninjutsu and taijutsu by now, isn't she?." said Naruto as he turned to look at Sakura. Kakashi frowned knowing were this argument was going.

"Well Kakashi-sensei did teach me the water walking exercise." said Sakura, Naruto just grinned and turned back to Kakashi, Naruto's eyes no longer normal, they were now slited and a dark red.

"So you had 6 month to train them and you only taught Sakura the water walking technique while Sasuke has so many new techniques." said Naruto as Kakashi just lowered his head in shame.

"That's really great Kakashi, my dad would be really proud of you." said Naruto, Kakashi snapped his head back up an looked at Naruto like he had grown a second head."You know, who told you." said Kakashi freaking out.

"A friend told me, like I said Kakashi my father would be really proud to see his student turn his back on his teaching an blatantly ignore his other 2 students so you could teach." Kakashi was almost in tears as he knew all that Naruto was saying was true.

"But I…he had the most potential out of the three so…" Kakashi stopped talking when he notice that Naruto was releasing a huge amount of killer intent.

"THE MOST POTENTIAL!!!! I'm the son of the Yondaime Hokage one of the most powerful shinobi of this generation also I'm the jinchuuriki of the 9 tailed demon fox, yet this poor excuse for a ninja has more potential." Naruto's words were filled with venom, he turned to leave but stop when he heard Sasuke laughing.

"Something funny Uchiha?" asked Naruto as tilted his head to look at Sasuke.

"Couldn't be such a powerful shinobi if he had such a loser for a son." Naruto disappeared from the Uchiha's sight, and appeared behind him.

"**I dare you to say that again Uchiha…cause if you do I'll make sure to sent you to hell so you can be with the rest of you family." **said Naruto when Kakashi looked at him he saw that Naruto was covered in the same red chakra as before, and that he had what looked like a chakra tail.

Sasuke was about to say something but stop when he saw Naruto's face, his canines had gotten bigger and his whiskers marks were darker. Sasuke step back and Kakashi got in the middle of the boys."Naruto calm yourself down, or I will." said Kakashi as he stared at the boy. Naruto just laughed and disappeared from Kakashi's sight. He appeared behind the 2 shinobi with his sword in hand.

"**Like you could touch me…**you said you wanted a demonstration of my power's, I'll show you." said Naruto as the red chakra disappeared and his voice turn back to normal.

"A match between me and the Uchiha, the rookie of the year Vs the dead last…what do you say Uchiha." said Naruto as Sasuke took out his chokuto and activated his Sharingan.

"Let's do it demon boy." said Sasuke as he took his fighting stance, Naruto's eyes flashed red for a second at the name the Uchiha gave him but he calmed himself down and lifted on of his arms in a seal, a seal both Haku and Kakashi recognize.

"**Hidden Mist Technique" **said Naruto as the training ground was cover in a mist so think only Haku could see, barely.

"Like I said, I won't let you leach my techniques." Naruto's voice was coming from everywhere, Sasuke could see and didn't have a clue where Naruto was.

"I could kill you now, if I wanted you know that don't you Uchiha." said Naruto as Sasuke felt someone touch his shoulder, Sasuke turned and swung his blade around but didn't hit nothing.

"Where are you, come out you coward." screamed Sasuke as he felt something pierce his shoulder, it was a kunai. Sasuke screamed in pain as Naruto stroke him 2 more times with kunai.

"How the mighty have fallen, you can't find little old me in this little mist, the supposed deal last of the class." said Naruto as the mist lifted a little so Sasuke could see him. Sasuke took the opportunity to charge at Naruto with his chidori in hand.

"Take this, LOSER!!!." Said Sasuke as trusted his arm forward and impaled "Naruto" through the chest.

"Wow you really fell for that." Naruto's voice came from behind him, when Sasuke looked back at the Naruto he had impaled it smiled at him before he spoke.

"Boom." said the clone before he exploded an a huge water blast sent Sasuke crashing through a tree."You can't even handle my clone, I'm bored let's finish this." said Naruto as Sasuke looked up, Naruto's eyes were red and slited again. Naruto looked at Sasuke in the eye and did a handseal

"**Demonic Illusion: Viewing Hell Technique"** said Naruto when Sasuke looked him in the eye. Sasuke screamed as he held his head. Naruto just smiled and lifted the mist.

"What did you do, you freak." screamed Sakura as she ran up to Sasuke and hugged the passes out Uchiha. Kakashi appeared next to Sakura, he was impressed, not only did Naruto beat Sasuke, he did it with out suffering a single wound.

"Who's got more potential now Kakashi." said Naruto as he picked up and strapped his sword to his back.

"I didn't even use my sword or the Kyuubi chakra." Naruto took the little fox from his head and was about to jump towards a tree to leave when Kakashi stopped him

"Were are you going?" asked Kakashi as Naruto turned and place the fox back in his head.

"I'm going to go train, as for team 7, I will be part of it till the chunin exams are over, after that if a make chunin I'll be transferring to the AMBU, if I don't make it I'll tried for the personal chunin exams.' said Naruto as he disappeared in a tornado shunshin'd.

"It's seems I was deadly wrong about you, Naruto Namikaze." said Kakashi as he turned to check on his student.

**Outside Sunagakure**

The Yondaime Kazekage was heading with his team of bodyguards towards Konoha for the annual chunin exams, when a shadow appeared in front of the group of Shinobi.

The shadow step into the moonlight to revealed himself as Orochimaru, the snake Sannin, the Kazekage walked in front of his body guards and faced the Snake.

"I won't tell you again Orochimaru, I will not join you against Konoha." said the Kazekage as he took out a huge fan from his back.

"Now leave before I'm force to kill you." said the Kazekage as Orochimaru just laughed and spitted out his sword. When the Kazekage saw the sword he was shocked.

"The Kusanagi Sword, I though it went missing years ago." said the Kazekage as Orochimaru smiled and ran forward killing both the bodyguards next to the Kazekage.

"It was…till I found it in the bottom of a lake." said Orochimaru as he swung the blade, the Kazekage block the blade with his fan and jumped back.

"You will not kill me you snake freak." said the Kazekage as he swung his fan and released a huge whirlwind

"**Dust Wind Technique" **said the Kazekage as the whirlwind of sand hit Orochimaru directly in the chest. Orochimaru fell to the floor with huge gashes on his chest. The Kazekage turned to leave but stop when he felt Orochimaru's chakra spike.

"That was a good attack, Kazekage but it's not enough to kill me." the Kazekage turned to see Orochimaru spit up a new unharmed Orochimaru. Orochimaru bit his finger and smeared his blood on his wrist before he place his hand on the ground. The Kazekage saw what he was going to do and did the same.

"Summoning techniques" both Kage's shouted at the same time. A huge cloud of smoke appeared and when it vanished Orochimaru was standing in a huge purple cobra and the Kazekage was standing in a huge white ferret.

"**Why have you summon…oh I see." **said Manda as he saw the huge ferret in front of him. Both the cobra and the ferret attack each other at the same time.

The battle of the titan summons lasted 2 hours before the King Ferret manage to win by biting Manda's head and pinning him to the floor. Both summons dispelled themselves at the same time leaving the Kazekage standing over the beaten body of Orochimaru.

"_This is bad, he's good he manage to counter attack everyone of my moves, I guess I'll have to use that jutsu" _thought Orochimaru as the Kazekage swung down with his black battle fan with the intent of ending the snake's life.

Orochimaru substituted himself with one of the dead guards just before the attack hit him, he appeared behind the Kazekage and started to do some handseal, when he finished he slammed his hands on the ground.

"**Summoning: Impure World Resurrection" **said Orochimaru as a coffin started to come out of the sand, the Kazekage turned an saw the coffin. The Kazekage was about to attack but stopped when the lid of the coffin fell and he saw the woman inside.

"Karura, is that you?" asked the Kazekage as he walked forward the coffin. The woman inside opened her eyes and smiled at the man.

"It's really you, I missed you so much." said the Kazekage as the woman step out of the coffin and gave the Kazekage a hug,

"I'm so sorry, I never though you die in the process, can you ever forgive…" the Kazekage stopped talking when he felt a sharp pain in his back, when he turned his head to look he saw a grinning Orochimaru pulling out the sword he had just stabbed in his back.

"I forgive you honey." said the woman as the Kazekage turn his attention back to her, she gave him a kiss before the man fell to his knees dead. Orochimaru cancel the jutsu and the woman and the coffin turned to sand.

"That was way to close." said Orochimaru as he took of the Kazekage robes he proceeded hide the body's of the fallen shinobi, he then left on a leaf shunshin'd.

**Sound Camp, near Sunagakure**

Orochimaru appeared in camp and entered a huge tent, inside where the sound 5 and Kabuto they were planning something big.

"Orochimaru-sama did you get the Kazekage." said a white hair boy as he walked forward and took the robes to sew the sword holes

"Yeah it went according to plan, now go and rest cause tomorrow we infiltrate the Chunin exams." said Orochimaru as all the sound shinobi in the tent left to go rest.

"Soon Sasuke-kun, soon you will be mine." thought Orochimaru as he sat on his desk to read some jutsu scrolls.

DONE

NEXT CHAPTER: CHUNIN EXAMS FIRST TEST.


	5. First Test

_**Demon of the Hidden Leaf**_

_**Chapter 5: First Test**_

Naruto and his team were walking towards the building when they heard a boy scream, Naruto started to walked to the source of the scream when he saw a kid running towards him. It was Udon.

"Udon what is it, were you the one that screamed?" asked Naruto as Udon started gasping out of breath, the waited until Udon caught his breath before he spoke.

"Some foreign ninja is threatening Konohamaru, Moegi was the one who screamed." said Udon as he started to run toward where his friend was, Naruto was behind him.

"Damn it the demon is going to make us late." said Sasuke as Sakura nodded and they followed their blonde teammate.

Naruto and Udon got to the street in time to see a boy with face paint holding Konohamaru by his scarf, behind the boy was a blonde girl, Naruto notice the huge fan on her back, Naruto was still looking at the girl when he notice that the boy with face paint threw a punch directed at Konohamaru's face, before the punch landed Konohamaru exploded in smoke, the boy's punch hit something an he smirk thinking the smoke was just a small smoke bomb thrown by the boy in an attempt to escape.

"If that was a punch you're the weakest boy I ever fought." said Naruto when the smoke cleared and Kankuro saw his fist on Naruto's cheek.

"Where did you come from." asked Kankuro as Naruto grabbed his wrist and bended it back. Kankuro release the blonde, Naruto released Kankuro's hand and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying back on to a wall.

"Kankuro…how dare you hit my brother." screamed the blonde girl as Naruto just drew a kunai and threw it at the tree were a red head boy was looking at them.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." said Naruto as the boy appeared in front of the blonde girl in a sand shunshin'd.

"Gaara where sorry Temari and me were just playing around." said Kankuro as his brother ignore him

"YOU I want's your blood, I'll kill you to prove my existence." said the redhead boy identified as Gaara let loose a huge amount of killer intent that made Konohamaru fall to the floor shaking.

Then his gourd of sand opened and sand was send flying towards Naruto. That second Sasuke and Sakura got to the scene, they saw the sand flying towards Naruto and didn't do anything to help they just stay back watching the fight.

"_**Naruto that boy is the host to my little brother Shukaku, my brother is manipulating the boy to make him so blood thirsty, let me speak to him and I'll get him to stop." **_said the Kyuubi inside Naruto's head. Naruto nodded and went in a trance.

Naruto stayed still until the sand was about to touch him, the second the sand make contact with him, Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke, and reappeared behind Gaara.

"**I know your strong brother but beware you maybe number 1 but I'm number 9." **Naruto/Kyuubi whispered in Gaara's ear and got the result he wanted, Gaara's suddenly got very afraid and summoned his sand back to his gourd.

"Temari, Kankuro we are leaving…what is your name?" asked Gaara as he looked towards Naruto. Naruto just made eye contact with the redhead before he answer him.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze, an I have a message for you guest." Temari and Kankuro were shocked that Naruto was aware of the demon Gaara contained.

"What message?" asked Gaara, hiding the fear he felt he took a step forward to stand a few feet away from the blonde demon container.

"**Playtime is over, the boss is back and he won't allowed insubordination." **said Naruto, his eyes now red and slited but his other facial feature remained the same.

"_**So cut the crap and leave that poor boy alone." **_it wasn't Naruto anymore it was Kyuubi himself speaking, the voice was clear and only loud enough for Gaara to hear, Gaara was shock he expected the Shikaku to start screaming and to order the red head to kill the blonde but to his surprise the Shukaku inside his head stopped screaming.

"_**Ok…Kyuubi-sama." **_said Gaara in the voice of the Shukaku to the shock of both Kankuro and Temari. _{a/n in this story Gaara kills people cause the demon manipulates him to do it, there nothing wrong with Gaara's seal, he's just a weak minded person cause of all the shit that happened to him but now that Naruto/ Kyuubi gave the demon the order to behave Gaara will be a normal person, maybe just a little shy.}_

"Good I'll see you later, little brother." said Naruto as he gave Gaara a smile, the redhead was shocked at the kindness the blonde showed him, he gave him a small smile back before he and his siblings disappeared in a sand shunshin'd done by Gaara.

Naruto help Konohamaru stand up as the boy was still stunned by the amount of killer intent Gaara used, he then help the boy and his team clean up before he and his team left to head for the first part of the chunin exam.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

Naruto was entering the building where the first part of the chunin exams were going to take place, behind him were a scared Sakura and a pissed of Sasuke, he was still seething from the beating Naruto had given him and at the speed Naruto showed when he fought Gaara, Sakura was scared of the look in Sasuke's face, they entered the building and when the reach the second floor and saw all the genin standing in front of too big genin screaming to be let inside, that's when Sasuke notice the Genjutsu.

"Sakura do you see it?" asked Sasuke as Sakura nodded and Naruto grinned, the 3 of them notice the Genjutsu, the test they were suppose to take was on the 3 floor but this was the second, a Genjutsu was place on the floor to weed out the weaker genin.

"HEY……." Sasuke was about to scream at the 2 genin to drop the Genjutsu before Naruto placed a hand over his mouth and gave him a deadly glare, when the group of genin looked towards the 3 Naruto just smiled sheepishly and scratch the back of his head.

"Pardon my red eye friend here, he's a little constipated." said Naruto as he dragged Sasuke and Sakura up the stairs.

"Let me go you demon fuck." screamed Sasuke, the moment he said that he instantly regretted it, Sasuke had Naruto's sword against his throat so fast the sword gave Sasuke a little cut were the sword touched him.

"**I dare you to say that again, cause if you do I'll make sure the Uchiha's truly become extinct." **the tone of Naruto's voice was so evil it almost made Sasuke piss himself, Sakura almost fainted herself but not cause of Naruto's voice, it was because Naruto had cut Sasuke, she would have hit the blonde if she wasn't afraid of him.

"Naruto please let go of Sasuke." said Sakura, Naruto looked at her and glared before he let Sasuke fall to the ground.

"Sakura you're the smartest girl I ever met, I just hope you realize the truth before it's too late." said Naruto as he hooked his sword on his back and kept walking. Sakura just ignored the blonde and started helping Sasuke up before he slap her hand away.

"I don't need your help." said Sasuke as he stood up and continued walking, Sakura stood there thinking about Sasuke and what Naruto had said.

"_Maybe Naruto means that…." _Sakura was brought out of her thought when she heard Sasuke calling her, she screamed at the top of her lungs when she heard her crush and ran up to him completely disregarding the thoughts she was having.

"Sad little girl…this crush is going to get her in trouble." said Naruto as he saw Sakura catch up to them, when the reach the door to the test room they saw Kakashi standing on the was about to say something to the group when Naruto completely ignored him and entered the room by himself, Sakura and Sasuke stayed behind to speak to their sensei.

When Naruto entered the room he saw a lot of genin, many were talking among themselves and he was by the most part ignore, he saw the other members of the rookie 9 in the corner and walked up to them.

The genins were al huddle up in a corner, they were talking among themselves when Naruto walked up to them and rested on the wall next to a genin that had a bowl haircut and was wearing a ugly green jumpsuit, he also had the biggest eyebrows Naruto has ever seen.

"Hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki, your Rock Lee aren't you?" said Naruto as gave Rock Lee a warm smile. Rock Lee was exited that Naruto was speaking to him, he had heard about the incident between Naruto and Sasuke.

"MY NAME IS ROCK LEE AND I WOULD LIKE TO BE THE FRIEND OF A SHINOBI AS STRONG AS YOU, YOU HAVE THE MOST YOUHFUL…" Lee was cut of from his tirade when Naruto slap his hand over Roc Lee's mouth.

"Lee I'm standing right next to you please stop screaming." said Naruto, Lee just place his hand on the back of his head and smiled, Naruto notice Lee did the exact same thing as he when he was sorry.

"Sorry I spend too much time with my sensei." said Lee, Naruto just gave him a smile.

"Your sensei is Might Guy, I heard he's a taijutsu specialist?" said Naruto, the reason Naruto knew that was because his own sensei Kazu was big into taijutsu.

Naruto had learned 3 taijutsu styles, the Shark style with allowed Naruto to fight underwater, the Silent killing Style which he use whenever he used his silent killing jutsu as it allowed him to fight in complete silence and he also learned the taijutsu style use by the seven swordsmen of the mist which involve the use of his sword. Naruto had his own style with he made with help from the Demon Fox inside him, that was Naruto's stronger taijutsu. The Kyuubi also showed Naruto how to open 3 of the inner gates. _**{A/n sorry for the sudden explanation of Naruto's taijutsu styles.}**_

"Yes he's the best Taijutsu master in the village, he even beat your teacher Kakashi Hatake." said Rock Lee, Naruto face twitch at the mention of his teacher, something Rock Lee didn't miss, so he change the subject. They talked for a while before Naruto heard his name being said behind him. When both genin turn to look they saw Sasuke and the rest of the genin group talking to a white hair teen, he had a pack of cards in his hand.

"I said I want any information you have about Naruto Uzumaki." said Sasuke as he glared at the white hair boy that identified himself as Kabuto.

"Let's see, it says here, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki…" when Kabuto read that almost all of the genin from Konoha were shock, their Naruto, the one they all though as "Dead Last" was related to the Yondaime Hokage, Kabuto's statement also caught the attention of the genin from Iwagakure. They all started glaring at the blonde and oozing killer intent.

"…he has done 20 D-rank missions and completed a A-rank mission in which he inherited Zabuza's Momochi's sword, he also manage to convince one of Zabuza's followers to come back to Konoha, which in turn brought the village a new bloodline." said Kabuto, Naruto mentally frowned as he saw that the Kiri ninja heard the Zabuza's Sword part and no doubt wanted the sword for themselves.

"That's a cool trick you have there, mind telling me how you manage to get that information when that mission was classified as A-rank and such detailed info would only be given to Jounins…also why do you smell like snakes?" asked Naruto, Kabuto was worried this blonde was about to figure out the truth, he needed to come up with a answer before his cover was blown.

"I…you see I…" Kabuto's answer was cut short when a man entered the room, the man was radiating huge amounts of killer intent. All but the stronger of the genin were scared by the amount of KI.

"SIT DOWN NOW." said the man as 12 more shinobi entered the room, Naruto sat down next to Gaara and gave him a small smile, the red head gave Naruto a small smile before his eyes stay focused on the test.

_**A/N the test happed the exact same way, except it was Kiba who stood up and shouted and gave courage to the remaining Genin, Naruto used his sword to reflect the test from the person in front of him and copied the answers.**_

Ibiki Morino was watching the genin follow Anko out of the room, and couldn't help but smile, that blonde boy Naruto Namikaze used a method of cheating so simple the chunin watching around the room didn't notice.

"Ha to use the reflection of his sword…that kid sure has balls." said Ibiki as he picked up Naruto's test and saw that it had a note on the back:

**Proctor-san:**

**That boy Kabuto, he has information no genin should have access to, I think he's a spy, I hope this info was useful**

**p.s he smells like snakes.**

**____Naruto Namikaze**

Ibiki was interested in what the blonde had written, he finished gathering the test and headed to the Hokage office to show him the note Naruto had left.

**Entrance of the forest of death.**

Naruto and his team had gotten the scroll and were entering the forest, they beeline towards the tower at Naruto's order, Sasuke ran seething behind the blonde, he was too scared of Naruto to argue with him so he followed Naruto with Sakura behind them.

"Hey idiot where are we going, we still have to find a Heaven scroll." said Sasuke as he and Sakura stopped in a branch of a huge tree, Naruto stopped on a branch on the tree in front and turned to look at both his teammates.

"If we get to the tower fast we can set traps and can easily trap unsuspecting teams." said Naruto, Sasuke glared at the blonde before he and Sakura started jumping to the trees again, leaving Naruto behind, Naruto just gave a big sigh before he started following his teammates.

Naruto followed his team for a while before he saw both Sasuke and Sakura stop in a clearing, he felt something was wrong, he jumped behind his teammates.

"Hey guys was up, why we stop.?" said Naruto, he saw Sakura point ahead of him, when he looked up he saw a Konoha genin team completely massacre, they were cut up in little pieces the only reason Naruto knew they were Konoha shinobi was cause of the leaf forehead protector on the cadavers.

"Who could have done this?" asked Naruto as he walked forward and inspected the bodies, he suddenly heard the faint sound a shurikens made after being throw, Naruto manage to pulled out a kunai and deflected the throw shuriken. When he looked for the source of the shuriken, he saw 3 Kiri genin standing in a nearby tree glaring at him.

"Did you do this?" screamed Naruto as the 2 Kiri genin jumped from the tree and landed in front of him. Naruto notice all of them had a sword of some type and that their teeth were sharpen.

"So I see your Swordsmen wannabes." said Naruto as the Kiri genin glared even harder and separated to surround the blonde.

"I see you like our work thief." said one of the Kiri genin, Naruto was shock by that, and pulled his sword from his back, he stood rigid prepare to fight at any moment.

"I'm no thief this sword was given to be by it's former owner." said Naruto as he examined the genin closer, the one in front had a long navy blue katana, the one to left had two long daggers and the one to the right had a simple zanbato. They were circling Naruto.

"Maybe we should help him Sasuke-kun." said Sakura, Sasuke just shook his head and grabbed Sakura by the shoulder.

"No I want to see what the idiot is made of." said Sasuke as he activated his Sharingan, secretly hoping to copy some of Naruto's jutsu. Naruto notice this however and smirk, he wasn't going to allow that ass to copy his hard earn jutsu.

"That sword have will belong to me after I kill you, then I'll bring honor back to the sword." said the genin as he unsheathe his katana, his teammates did the same with their respective weapons.

"So will this be a one on one or a free for all." said Naruto as he look at the group when he notice that all of then started moving at the same time, Naruto figure that it was a free for all.

"Fine have it your way." said Naruto as he took a stance the Kiri genin al recognize, it was the stance that all the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist used. The genin were even more shock when the a thick mist descended around them.

"I'm impressed that you know this jutsu, even more impressed that you know that Kenjutsu style, but surely you must know that we being train in fighting in mist." said one of the genin as all the Kiri genin started to move through the mist, Naruto just smirk and started moving in the mist as well.

"First of all don't call me Shirley, second of all the mist is so that my teammate can't copy any of the jutsu we use." said Naruto, as he dodge a few kunai that one of the Kiri genin threw at him. Sasuke heard what Naruto said, he was furious that his Sharingan couldn't see through the thick mist.

Naruto and the genin started to fight in the mist, all 3 of the Kiri Shinobi attacked Naruto at the same time, they were surprise at the speed the blonde shinobi was showing, the genin with the zanbato swung his sword and tried to decapitate Naruto, but Naruto was too fast and block the blow with his own Zanbato and kicked the genin in the chest sending him flying out of the mist, he then swung his sword and hit the genin with the long daggers, the sword sliced through the genin like a hot knife through butter.

"That's one down, 2 to go." said Naruto as he dodge another slash from the genin with the katana, Naruto jumped back and while on the air he threw and stabbed his sword on the ground, when he landed he started doing handseals.

"**Water Release: Rising Water Slicer**" said Naruto as water started gathering in his mouth, suddenly he spat out a beam of concentrated water, the genin was cut of guard by the powerful water jutsu and couldn't dodge in time the water jutsu caught him and sliced him in two. The genin fell to the ground his katana fell and got stuck on the ground.

"That's 2 down, only one left." said Naruto as allowed the mist to fade, a few seconds later the mist was no more and he was face to face with the remaining Kiri genin, the one with the zanbato.

"Your good but I'm better." said the genin as he ran forward and both him and Naruto started trading blow after blow with their Zanbatos. Naruto and the genin traded blows for about 5 minutes before Naruto got the upper hand and stabbed the Kiri shinobi in the stomach. Naruto took out his sword and laid the genin flat on his back.

"You were a worthy opponent, may you rest in piece." said Naruto as he closed the dead genins eyes, Naruto check the bodies for useful items, the Kiri genins only had a earth scroll, Naruto stored it along some ninja wire, some soldier pill and their weapons, the daggers, the katana, and the Zanbato, he stored everything in a scroll and stored the scroll on one of his vest pockets, before the left Naruto bended down and took the forehead protector from the katana genin.

"Why are you taking that?" asked Sakura when she saw the blonde folded the protector and stored it in his pocked.

"Memento." said Naruto before he jumped back in to the trees. Sakura just shrugged at the answer and ran up behind Sasuke.

**2 HOURS LATER **

The team ran for hours before the sun set and they decided it was best to set up camp, Naruto left to go gather some wood, Sakura was in charge of setting the tent Naruto had brought with him and Sasuke was in patrol duty to make sure they would get ambush by enemies.

"_Who does that demon think he is, ordering around and Uchiha." _thought Sasuke as he watch the trees with his Sharingan, he could also see the blonde using his sword to cut a small tree, he has seething of Naruto's power.

"_His power came around the time he got that sword, I want that kind of power." _though Sasuke as he remember that Naruto's sword was one of 7, the swords of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.

"I'll get one if those swords, then I'll use it to beat Naruto and kill my brother." said Sasuke, not knowing Sakura was behind him listening. _"Sasuke-kun want's one of the swords of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist…that's so cool, the he can beat that annoying demon and kill his brother, then he will marry me and we'll have a family." _thought Sakura with hearts in her eyes as she watched Sasuke patrolling.

Naruto returned a while later and saw that Sasuke was still watching around the wood for enemies but he also notice that every few minutes Sasuke would look at his sword with a hint of envy.

"_That can't be good." _thought Naruto as he saw Sasuke look at his sword again, he was going to start the fire when Sakura step in front of him.

"What's up Sakura?" asked Naruto as he saw the serious look on Sakura's face, she just motion for him to follow her into the woods. After a few minutes of walking Naruto stop when he notice Sakura turn an looked directly at him.

"Naruto I think you should give your sword to Sasuke-kun." when she said that Naruto could fell the anger rising in him.

"And why in the blue hell would I do that." asked Naruto while he tried to keep himself from gutting the kunoichi in front of him.

"Well if you gave Sasuke-kun your sword hw could become strong enough to defeat his brother and let's face it that sword in your hands is a wasted of power cause your never going to be as strong as Sasu…" Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence as Naruto grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and slammed her against a tree.

"**HOW DARE YOU…how dare you say I will never be as strong as Sasuke…"** said Naruto as a little of the foxes demonic chakra escaped him, Sakura was shock by the blondes outburst.

"…he just looks for shortcuts, do you really think this sword gave me power I earned this power, I trained everyday till I couldn't train no more just to get this strong…." Sakura looked as Naruto took the sword from his back and looked at it, his eyes flashing red for a second before he stabbed it on the ground and turned his gaze back at her.

"…and I always treated you with respect even when you didn't deserve it, I loved you even when you insulted me, I would have done anything just to get you to notice me, to get you to say something nice to me." Sakura notice the small tears on the corners of Naruto's eyes, she felt guilty, she knew the blonde liked her but she always thought that was just to get some attention as she notice that none of the other people in the village gave him any, but she never imagined he would have such feelings.

"…but all you did was go after that bastard, a stupid child that can't get over an obsession, who ignores you every time you try to talk to him, I bet he would sell you out in a heartbeat if it gave him a little more power." said Naruto, the tears now falling freely, Sakura felt terrible, she now realized the pain she must have cause the blonde but it was too late, Naruto cleaned his tears with the sleeve of his jacket and lifted his head to look at the forest around him.

"Naruto I never knew…" Naruto held out his hand to silence the pink hair girl, he turned his back to her and started walking back to camp, suddenly he stopped and turned his head a little so Sakura could see his eye.

"I don't care anymore, now your nothing more than a bad memory, when we finish this test please never speak to me again…you can have your precious Uchiha." said Naruto as he started walking again back to camp.

"_Naruto I never…"_ thought Sakura as she started walking back to camp, throughout the night Sakura tried to speak to the blonde multiple times, each time Naruto ignored her or left the camp to gather more firewood.

On the shadows of the forest a lone shadow watched as the genin sleep, he watch Sasuke with greed, he wanted those eyes, but also he had seen the previous fight, so he was also interested in the little blonde Jinchuuriki.

"Kukukuku soon those eyes will be mine and if I play my cards right I might have a new servant in that Naruto boy." thought the Snake Sannin Orochimaru as he sank in the shadows.

_**This chapter is DONE!!!**_

_**Next chapter is the confrontation between Team 7 and Orochimaru also Naruto reveals a new technique…[ spoiler, is a technique he stole from Kakashi.]**_

_**Be sure to check out my other stories, **_**"Konoha's Puppet Master." **_**and **_**"Doomsday." **

_**!!!PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


	6. Snake of the Hidden Sound

**Demon of the Hidden Leaf**

_**Chapter 6: Snake of the Hidden Sound.**_

Naruto and his team were running through the trees when Naruto felt a presence following then, he held out his hand to motion his team to stop, Sasuke was considering not stopping but did when he saw the serious look on Naruto's face.

"What is it Naruto?" asked Sasuke, Naruto could sense the hate in his words, Naruto shrugged it of and kept looking at the forest around them. Then suddenly A HUGE snake appeared out of nowhere and hit Naruto, sending him flying through the trees. Sakura was worried about the blonde but before she could run after her teammate she a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Don't worry that bastard won't be killed by a simple snake." said Sasuke, Sakura saw the malice in his eyes but couldn't help but blush when she saw his hand holding her.

"If you say so Sasuke-kun." said Sakura, completely disregarding their blonde teammate, she then stared at Sasuke, who had let go of her when he felt the strong chakra signature approaching them.

"So what do you want." asked Sasuke as he saw a grass genin appeared in a branch in front of Sasuke's, the grass genin had his head down, the moment the genin looked up Sasuke and Sakura almost soiled themselves, when the genin looked up his face looked like it was falling off, also he unleashed a killer intent so strong it was almost as scary as Naruto's when he was pisses…almost.

"I want you…Sasuke-kun." was all the grass shinobi said before he disappeared from view. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and looked around trying to find the genin, only for the genin to appeared behind him.

"Oh I see that your eyes aren't as good as your brothers." said the grass genin, Sasuke was seething, how there this nobody insult him, the mighty and elite Uchiha, Sasuke turned with a kunai in hand intending on stabbing the genin in the stomach, when he did he was surprise that the grass genin smirk and turned to dirt.

"An earth clone?" said Sasuke, suddenly he could feel something wrap around his neck and pull him back towards the ground. When he landed he could see that the thing around his neck wasn't a rope it was the grass ninja's tongue.

_**WITH NARUTO.**_

Naruto smashed through what felt like 20 trees before the snake stopped slamming him and allowed him to drop. The little fox Kuromaru was in Naruto's arms, it was completely unharmed, Naruto made sure of that.

"Motherfucker, I going to make you into a snake jacket." said Naruto as grabbed the sword from his back and launched himself against the snake, he swung down sword down to see it bounced against the snake skin. The snake swung his head down and slammed Naruto down.

"**Naruto stop, it's not a normal snake." **said Kyuubi, Naruto just used his sword as lever ache to stand up.

"No kidding what makes you say that, could it be the fact that it's fucking huge." Naruto said sarcastically, the Kyuubi just snarled at his host comment before he answer.

"**No idiot, I mean it's a fucking summon snake." **said the Kyuubi, Naruto mouth too the shape of an "O" before he stabbed his sword on the ground.

"What better way to fight a summon than with a summon." said Naruto as he bit his finger and started doing handseal, the Kyuubi smiled inside Naruto's head.

"_**Finally a good opponent for Naruto-chan." **_though Kyuubi as he allowed Naruto to use his chakra to use the jutsu, the Kyuubi told Naruto that whenever he wanted to summon he needed his demonic chakra cause normal chakra wouldn't summon a strong enough demon fox.

"**Summoning Technique: 3 Tails." **said Naruto as he slammed his hand on the ground, instead of a poof of smoke like normal summons, a medium size orange explosion appeared where Naruto's hand slammed on the ground, it sent the snake back slamming against a few trees, when the dust from the explosion disappeared Naruto could be seen sitting in the back of a orange fox the size of and elephant, it had 3 tails swinging behind it.

" **What can I do for you Naruto-sama?" **asked the demon fox, Naruto pointed a finger towards the huge snake, the fox looked at it and started growling.

"I have a little snake problem and I need your help to clean it up Uromaru." said Naruto with a grin, the fox summon saw the grin and Naruto's face and match it with one of his one, although his was a little more scary.

"**As you wish Naruto-sama." **said the demon fox before he and Naruto disappeared from the snake's view. The Fox appeared a few seconds later behind the snake, a small chakra ball charged in his mouth.

"**Three-Tailed Fox Menacing Ball" **roared Naruto as the blast beam shot out of the Demon Fox's mouth and hit the snake, cutting it in have before the snake disappeared in s poof of smoke.

"HA that jutsu was sick Uromaru, how did you do that." said Naruto, the fox just laughed and purred when Naruto scratched the back of his ears.

"**It's a demon jutsus, only tailed beast and Jinchuuriki can do them." **said Uromaru, Naruto was about to ask the 3 tail fox to teach it to him when he was caught off by the fox.

"**Sorry Naruto-sama but it's a very dangerous to learn this jutsus, but I promise to teach it to you when you get fathers ok." **said Uromaru, Naruto smiled and jumped form the demon fox's back, he landed in front of the fox.

"Ok, thanks Uromaru, I'll see you soon." said Naruto, the demon fox vowed and disappeared in a orange explosion. Naruto sighed at the way the summons appeared and disappear, it was most annoying, but damn did it looked cool.

"I should go back and find my team, whoever sent that snake might still be around." said Naruto as he picked up his sword and disappeared in his hurricane shunshin'd.

**WITH SASUKE AND SAKURA **

Sakura was knocked out on the edge of a tree and Sasuke when Naruto appeared on the site, down in the clearing Sasuke was fighting a grass genin, the genin was clearly messing around with Sasuke, Naruto could tell that the grass shinobi was no genin, by the amount of chakra the "genin" possessed Naruto could tell that the shinobi was almost Kage level.

"Kyuubi what do I do, he's way to strong for me to fight but I can't abandon my team, no matter how much they deserve it." thought Naruto, he felt the amounts of chakra the grass "genin" was releasing and was a little scared.

"**Your right Naruto-chan, he's clearly too powerful for you, but I have a plan, but this is not going to be easy…" **the Kyuubi told Naruto the plan, Naruto could help but smile, the plan was crazy enough to work but he'll have to act fast.

Naruto saw the grass genin head extent and bite Sasuke in the neck before the Uchiha fell unconscious to the floor. Naruto frowned and made 2 shadow clones, he handed Kuromaru to one of the shadow clones and instructed them to go hide before he jumped to the clearing were the 2 were fighting at.

"So you finally decided to join the fight, little Naruto." asked the grass genin, Naruto could see his face now, it was almost al melted, Naruto could see his yellow slited eyes.

"SO I have the pleasure to meet the famous nuke-nin Orochimaru." said Naruto as he drew his sword and took a stance, Orochimaru laugh before he spit up his Kusanagi sword.

"Why fight me Naruto-kun, why defend people that treat you like the demon you contain." said Orochimaru, he could see the words working, Naruto's were full of anger and sorrow.

"So Naruto-kun why not come with me, I can offer you a place were people fear and respect you." said Orochimaru, the comments made Naruto smirk, Orochimaru thought that his words had won over Naruto…he was wrong.

Naruto suddenly disappeared and appeared next to Orochimaru, he swung his sword and tried to decapitate the snake, only for Orochimaru to duck and slammed his foot in Naruto's temple, the blow was so hard it sent Naruto flying back towards a tree, before Naruto's body hit the tree he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"_Shadow Clone." _thought Orochimaru as he smirk, Naruto appeared in front of him and tried to hit Orochimaru in the stomach only for that Orochimaru to disappeared and another to appeared behind the blonde and wrapped his tongue around Naruto's waist.

"_WHAT THE HELL!, That's so gross…" _thought Naruto as he was picked up by Orochimaru's tongue and slammed against a huge boulder. Orochimaru then appeared in front of Naruto.

"So I guess your not coming with me." said Orochimaru as he stabbed Naruto in the shoulder with his Kusanagi sword.

"Nah I'm staying here, they may fear and hate me now, but I guess sooner or later they'll accept me, an if they don't then screw it, I'll still protect them from scum like you cause that's what a true Konoha Shinobi does." said Naruto as he spit in Orochimaru's face, the snake just cleaned it with his sleeve and smirked.

"Oh Naruto-kun you'll make a good servant." said Orochimaru as his neck started stretching closer to Naruto's neck, when Orochimaru was close enough to his face Naruto smirked before speaking.

"Gotcha…" said Naruto as his eyes became purple with a red swirl spinning in the iris, Orochimaru was a bit startled by the change but still continued to Naruto's neck. But stopped when his felt a sword stabbing him in the back. When he turned he saw the third Hokage, Jiraiya and Tsunade standing behind him with pissed off looks on their face's. Orochimaru turned to fight the 3 new comers, he looked behind him and saw Naruto was knock out from blood lost.

"**Demon Illusion: Fears Unleashed."** whispered Naruto as he stood up and ran towards some trees, where his clones where waiting for him, one had Sakura and the other had Sasuke, all 2 Naruto's ran away from the Snake Sannin.

_**With Orochimaru.**_

Orochimaru was busy dodging attack from all 3 of his teammates he didn't notice that even though he could still see a unconscious and bleeding Naruto, and a knock out Sasuke, the sleeping body of Sakura was nowhere to be seen.

"We finally caught you Orochimaru, now we'll make you pay." said all three of the snake Sannin opponents, Orochimaru was now sweating, he could attack the 3 shinobis didn't let.

"_Damn I cant's find any openings to attack." _thought Orochimaru, he was so focused on his tree opponents he didn't notice a the tree root sticking up, he tripped and fell, before he could stand up he saw Tsunade in the air aiming the biggest chakra punch he had ever seen.

"this is it, I'm going to die cause of a stupid tree root…Kukukuku." said Orochimaru as he closed his eye when Tsunade landed on top of him and delivered the punch.

To Orochimaru' s surprise the punch when straight through him, when he looked down he wasn't hurt, then that's when he notice that all the attacks his 3 opponents made didn't do anything to the clearing.

"A Genjutsu but when did he…his eyes…" thought Orochimaru as he sent a chakra burst through his body to stop the illusion.

"…Kukukuku Naruto your becoming more interesting by the second." though Orochimaru as he was swallowed by the ground.

_**WITH TEAM 7**_

Naruto had set up, after he though the he was far enough away from Orochimaru, he set up a tent and a campfire before he sent a shadow clone go and hunt for some food.

"I hope the clone get's back soon, I'm hungry and I …" thought Naruto, but was stopped in his thought when he heard footsteps behind him, he turned to see Sakura walking up to him.

"Hey Naruto, what happened to that grass ninja Sasuke was fighting?" said Sakura as she sat down. She nodded the cut in Naruto's shoulder, and the big bruise in his face but before she could ask about them Naruto pointed his finger towards the tent on the other side of the camp.

"Go check on your lover Sakura-san, the grass ninja bit him." said Naruto before he stood and walked away from the fire to go change his bandages. Sakura was a bit sad at the tone in with Naruto spoke to her but stood up and when to check on her crush.

_**Half an Hour Later.**_

Naruto and Sakura were sitting along the camp fire when out the trees appeared the Naruto clone, it was carrying a huge rabbit it had hunted.

"It took you long enough, what happened." said Sakura as she stood up an took the rabbit from the clone, the clone frowned and gave her the finger when she turned her back.

"What happen?" asked the original Naruto as he stopped himself from laughing at the clone's antics. The clone sighted loudly before he poof out of existence.

"What happened, why didn't he tell you anything." said Sakura as she threw the rabbit on the ground and started skinning it, Naruto frowned at having to explained the second affect of the shadow clone.

"I learn what the clone learns when it dispels itself." said Naruto as he picked up his sword and strapped it on his back.

"When the clone was on his was here, he came upon a Iwa genin team, he notice they were weak so I am going to go check if they have a the scroll we need." said Naruto as he jumped and disappeared along the trees.

"Hey you can't leave us alone, Sasuke-kun is hurt." screamed Sakura, unbeknownst to her, she and Sasuke were being watched, by 3 teams of shinobi, 2 leaf and 1 sound.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NARUTO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Naruto was watching the camp before him, there were 3 Iwa genin, one had a cool set of Fuma Shuriken, the other looked like he could bench press 400 pounds and the last was a normal looking kid that had a Yoroi face armor, Naruto was sitting in the branch of a tree overlooking the camp thinking of a plan to get the scroll.

"_I have to play this one smart, I'm still tired and hurt from the ass whupping Orochimaru gave me, so I got to make this plan work…let's play" _thought Naruto, he then made his chakra spike a little so that the Iwa genin notice he was there.

_**IN THE IWA CAMP**_

"Hey I sense an enemy in the tree's." said the man with the fuma shurikens strapped to his back, the others nodded and started preparing for a fight.

"How many are there Karoo." said the genin with Yoroi. The genin with the shuriken closed his eyes and started releasing a chakra pulse around, after a few seconds he opened his eyes and looked at their team leader.

"It's only one, he's hiding in the branch behind us Meromaru." said the shuriken genin, the genin with the face armor identifies as Meromaru nodded, he then looked at the big muscle genin.

"Were using attack pattern 2, When I give the word, you know what to do." he said looking a the huge genin named Tai.

"NOW." shouted Meromaru, suddenly Karoo took one of his fuma shuriken and threw it a Tai, tai used all his strength and threw the shuriken with all his strength, the fuma shuriken cut across several tree's before it reached were Naruto was hidden at, the Meromaru started doing handseal.

"**Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet." **screamed Meromaru as he slammed his hands on the ground, a dragon head a appeared in the ground and started shooting earth bullets towards the tree Naruto was in the tree was completely destroyed . Meromaru smirked as he felt a strange breeze next to his face, he ignored it.

"**HA, no one can survived that." **thought Meromaru as he saw the remains of the tree, the he heard a screamed behind him, when he turned to look Tai had a huge zanbato sticking out of his chest.

"What when did this happened?" said Meromaru as his teammate Tai fell to the floor dead, he then remember the strange breeze that passed next to him.

"That bastard as his last act he threw his sword trying to kill at least one of us." said Karoo as he tried to take the sword out of his friends chest. Meromaru was about to sit when he turned and pulled out a kunai to block the fuma shuriken aimed at his head, the shuriken fell to the floor where Karoo grabbed it and took a battle stance.

"That bastard is still alive, I'll kill you." screamed Karoo as he stuck the fuma shuriken on the ground before he started doing handseals.

"**Earth Release: Earth Spear."** screamed Karoo as thousands of earth pillars started shouting all around the forest, when he finished he fell to one knee, he had used too much chakra.

"Karoo you idiot now your worthless,, when this is over I'll kill you for dragging me down." said Meromaru as he did a few handseals.

"**Earth Release: Earth Dome." **said Meromaru as a dome of earth rose from the ground and encased both Karoo and Tai dead body.

"Stay inside and don't get in my way." said Meromaru as he took out a kunai and took a battle stance. He scanned the area but couldn't find no one.

"_The punk probably left after the earth spear jutsu_." thought Meromaru as he did a handseal and the earth dome fell.

"Now that the intruder left, I still have to deal with your dumb ass." said Meromaru as he took his kunai and plunge it deep in to Karoo's back, Karoo turned and looked at his teammate shocked before he fell dead. Meromaru was about to leave when he heard a voice behind him

"Wow you really are a evil bitch." Meromaru heard a voice and turned to look for the source, but the only things around were the bodies of his dead teammate, he took out a kunai and started inspecting the surrounding area.

"Am I going nuts I could have sworn I heard…" Meromaru started saying , when he felt a person behind him, when he turned he saw a blond standing next to the bodies, Meromaru threw the kunai and saw that when the kunai hit the blonde t vanished in a poof of smoke.

"A clone, that mother…" out of the corner of his eye he saw the fuma shuriken turned in to the blonde genin, but before he could turn to block the blonde had stabbed him in the back with a long dagger.

"Now die and go to hell." said Naruto as he plunge the dagger deeper in to the Iwa shinobi and killed him. Naruto then turned and made a few shadow clones to check the bodies for useful stuff.

He found the heaven scroll his team needed, he also found a scroll on Karoo that had many fuma shurikens sealed inside, he also found some ninja pills and a few scrolls of Earth jutsu, he sealed everything in a storage scroll, before bended down and took the Iwa forehead protector from the huge Iwa genin, he stored it in his pocket before leaving.

Naruto was on his way back to their camp when a wave of evil chakra hit him. He stopped on a tree to try and sense the source of the chakra.

"That's chakra is very familiar." said Naruto as he tried to recognize the chakra, Naruto closed his eyes.

"**I know what you mean it's very familiar but I can't…" **both Naruto and Kyuubi growled, they finally recognized the chakra signature.

"…It's Sasuke." both said at the same time, Naruto opened his eyes and started running faster then ever towards the camp.

**BACK AT CAMP.**

Back in the camp many people were laying around the ground, on one side of the clearing were Rock Lee, Choji and Shikamaru on the ground unconscious with Ino taking care of them , on the other side of the clearing were 2 sound genin, and on the middle was Sakura, Sasuke and another sound genin. Sasuke was emitting a deep evil purple chakra, he was standing behind the sound genin, holding both his arms with his foot on the back. Sakura was on the floor crying.

"You think a lowly, clanless idiot like you can handle me, I'm one Konoha's elite's and Uchiha, now bow before me as I break your arms." said Sasuke, he was about to snapped his arms, but stopped when he felt someone grabbing his shoulder, when he turned he saw Naruto standing behind him.

"You dare touch me, I will kill you demon…" Naruto got angry and slammed the flat side of his sword on Sasuke's face, sending him flying into a tree, knocking him out.

"Will you shut up the fuck up." said Naruto as he picked up the defeated Sound genin and threw him towards his team.

"Now get out of here before I kill you all." said Naruto as he release some of his demonic chakra. The sound genin still standing nodded and picked up both his teammates and left the clearing.

Naruto walked towards the down leaf genin and knelt next to Ino, she was using a healing jutsu on Rock Lee, Shikamaru and Shoji were conscious but were still really tired.

"How is he Ino?" asked Naruto as he rested his hand on Ino's shoulder, the girl blushed a little but manage to keep a straight face, she looked at Naruto and nodded.

"He's going to be fine just a little dizzy." said Ino, Naruto picked up Rock Lee and made a handseal, and a second Naruto appeared next to him and ran over to pick up Sasuke.

"Were leaving now, we cant' stay here any longer…" said Naruto as he and his clone jumped up to a tree.

"…you 2 two coming." said Naruto as he looked upon were Neji and Tenten were hiding, the 2 genin were shock but stood up and followed the group.

It took the genin a day to reach the tower, Sasuke was still unconscious and Rock Lee was still a little dizzy but aside from those 2 the whole group was fine, Sakura was sporting a new shorter haircut courtesy of Naruto when she started screaming at him for hitting Sasuke in the face with his sword, Shikamaru had a huge black eye and Choji has a stomach ache cause he ran out of food hours ago. When thy got to the tower Ino, Shikamaru and Shoji went ahead and entered, while Team 7 and Team Gai.

"Well see you inside." said Naruto as he picked up Sasuke and turned to leave, he expected to see team Gai entered the tower but saw them headed into the woods.

"Hey were are you guys going?" asked Naruto, Neji turned and frowned, Rock Lee started scratching the back of his head.

"Well you see, since we decided to help you guy's out we did get our second scroll, we still need to find a Earth Scroll." said Neji still frowning, Team Gai was about to jump to the trees when Naruto stopped them.

"Is that all, you should have said something, I have an extra earth scroll." said Naruto as he unsealed the Earth Scroll and threw it a Neji, Naruto had a huge smile on his face.

"Why would you help us, were not friend." said Neji as he looked over the Earth Scroll Naruto had just given him. Naruto smile got even bigger.

"It doesn't matter if were not friends yet, you're a Konoha shinobi and that makes you my comrade, and I will always help out a comrade in trouble." said Naruto as he turned and walked inside the building, he missed the smile that appeared on Neji's face.

"_Thanks Naruto, I would be honored to be your comrade…an maybe one day your friend." _thought Neji as he stored the scroll and he and his team entered the building.

Naruto and Sakura entered the building, after examining the walls the decided to open both scroll.

"Ok do it." said Naruto as he and Sakura opened the scrolls at the same time. A cloud of smoke started coming out of the scrolls before the scroll jumped from the hands of the genin and formed an X on the ground, when the smoked cleared the Hokage was standing in front of both genin.

"Ah Naruto, I need to speak with you please…" said the Hokage as he notice Naruto was carrying and unconscious Sasuke. The Hokage rushed next to Naruto and place the last Uchiha on the floor."What happened to him?' asked the Hokage as he notice the curse mark on Sasuke's neck.

"A pervert bit him." said Naruto as Sakura and the Hokage sweat dropped, Naruto stood and saw Kakashi entering the room, the moment Kakashi saw Sasuke on the floor he rushed to his students side, accidentally pushing Naruto out of the way.

"What happened…Naruto what did you do?" asked Kakashi before he saw Sasuke's neck, he immediately regretted the statement, the whole room was filled with demonic killer intent.

The Hokage was the only one not affected by the Demonic KI the other's in the room were not so lucky, Sakura almost fainted and Kakashi was sweating. Both Shinobi looked as Naruto turned to face them, he's eyes were purple with a red swirl spinning in the iris.

"I didn't do anything to the idiot, I stopped the snake bastard from doing anymore damage." said Naruto as he walked out of the room. Kakashi stopped sweating when Naruto left.

"Kakashi go and seal that curse mark." Said the Hokage as Kakashi nodded and left with and unconscious Sasuke.

"_Those eyes…what are they?" _thought the Hokage as he made a mental note to ask the blonde later. The Hokage helped the pink hair girl get back to her feet and walked her to the infirmary.

_**DONE**_

_**NEXT Chapter: Preliminaries. **_

_**A/N Next Chapter will be the beginning of the Preliminaries, also the eye's Naruto has are not**__** a Doujutsu, it's something even more rare……**_

**Check out my other stories:**

_**Konoha's Puppet Master**_

_**Doomsday**_

_**!PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. Preliminaries

Demon of the Hidden Leaf

Chapter 7: Preliminaries.

_**Naruto was sitting alone in a dark room, he had Kuromaru in front of him, they were doing the chakra infusion to get Kuromaru stronger, a few weeks had passed since Naruto started infusions, Kuromaru was starting to grow, he still was little enough to ride Naruto's head but Naruto could feel the little fox getting bigger, he also notice that since the chakra infusions started the little silver fox was becoming smarter, he and Naruto could now have talks, I was still like talking to a 6 year old but I was still a conversation.**_

"_**So Kyu-san, is Kuromaru going to get smarter." asked Naruto, he was making his way to the arena, Kuromaru was on his shoulder looking at everything.**_

"_**Yeah, that's the thing about chakra infusions, the chakra makes both his chakra paths and his brain mature, given enough time and if your lucky he might get the ability to talk, but I wouldn't count on it." **__said Kyuubi as he yawned and went back to sleep. _

_Naruto was walking to the arena when Kiba bumped into him, Akamaru started yipping happily and Kiba gave Naruto a huge smile, Naruto returned the smile and both started walking towards the arena._

"_So I heard from my mom that you have a bloodline limit like ours but with foxes." said Kiba as he looked at the little silver fox on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto nodded and petted Kuromaru._

"_Yeah, I can talked to Foxes, and little Kuromaru here is my ninja companion." said Naruto as he picked the little fox and place him on his head, Kiba did the same with little Akamaru._

"_HA that's great, finally a clan that's the same as us, the only other clan that can even begin to understand the plight of us animal user are the Aburame's but between you and me, they a little weird." said Kiba, the hush tone in Kiba said that made Naruto laugh like and idiot. Both genin walked and talked until the entered the main room._

"_Well see ya Naruto I have to go stand by my team." said Kiba, Akamaru bark before they disappeared into the group of genin. The final outcome of the second chunin test was great for Konoha, all the rookie genin teams made it through, also Kabuto's team passed, aside from Konoha the sound team that attacked Naruto's group also made italong with Gaara's team made it._

"_So Gaara made it, and he did it without being injured, he too much." thought Naruto as he saw Gaara wasn't even dirty, Gaara turned and saw Naruto giving him a thumbs up, Gaara's smiled and gave Naruto the peace sign. Both Kankuro and Temari almost fell, ever since Naruto had talked to Gaara, their brother had gone from a sleepless serial killer to a pretty decent guy, he was even sleeping again, they made mental notes to thank the blonde dude later._

_Naruto standing behind his team, all the genin's were paying attention to the proctor but Naruto was too busy to looking at his fellow genin. That's when he notice, that Gaara wasn't the only genin that made it back without a scratch, Kabuto also was unharmed, he looked like he had just come from his house, his clothes weren't dirty his face was clean and his hair looked like it was recently cleaned, but the thing Naruto thought even weirder was that his teammates looked like they had being through hell._

"_Either Kabuto is the best shinobi in the world or he didn't take part in the second test…I really doubt he's the best shinobi in the world." thought Naruto as he saw Kabuto raised his hand._

"_I want to excuse myself from the exam, I'm too tired to continue." said Kabuto. Naruto wasn't shock, this act just made Naruto more suspicious of him. Naruto looked toward to were the Jounin and Hokage were standing to see that all the shinobi had the same look Naruto had, the were suspicious of the white hair teen._

"_Looks like my note made it to the Hokage." thought Naruto as he saw the Hokage speak to one of the jounin next to him, the Jounin nodded before he disappeared. Kabuto was now being followed._

"_First Fight will be…Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi." said the proctor, Sasuke and Yoroi, one of the genin in Kabuto's team, walked down to the arena._

_{A/N I wont go into detailed about all the fight, Just Sasuke's, Naruto's and Gaara's., also I got cut short last chapter and I didn't' reveal the technique Naruto stole from Kakashi but I will…soon.} _

"Fight" said the proctor as Sasuke took out his chokuto and ran forward, slicing towards Yoroi, Yoroi smirked and dodged the blows, he then made a complete turned and grabbed Sasuke's face, Sasuke's started to feel weaker, he fell to one knee.

"What's going on, let me go." said Sasuke, Yoroi lifted Sasuke and threw him hard against the wall, he then ran forward and started hitting Sasuke's chest with many punches, every time a punch connected Sasuke felt weaker.

"What's going on Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke should be able to beat this loser no problem." said Sakura as tears started forming on her eyes, Kakashi looked worried, Sasuke was taking a good beating.

"Ha the loser going to lose if he keeps this up." though Naruto as he saw Sasuke get picked up and throw against the other side of the arena. Sasuke landed next to his sword.

"If I'm able to distract him I might…" Sasuke reached for his sword but was too slow in picking it up, the moment Sasuke picked the sword by the handle Yoroi slammed his foot down on the blade breaking it in two.

"You bastard that was a gift." screamed Sasuke as he tried to activated his Sharingan, when he tried a jolt of pain traveled from his neck all the way to the rest of his body.

Yoroi took the opportunity to grabbed Sasuke by the face and slammed his down to the ground, he started leaching his chakra away until Sasuke disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Shadow clone, when did he…" thought Yoroi when he felt something wrap around him, pinning his arms, making it impossible for him to use handseal. When he looked down he saw that it was ninja wire, he then saw Sasuke on the other side of the arena holding the wire, Yoroi tried to move but the wire only got tighter.

"Since Yoroi can't continued I declare Sasuke Uchiha the winner." the proctor was about to cut the ninja wire when he heard Sasuke yelled out his attack.

"**Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile." **screamed Sasuke as flames started running down the ninja wire directly at Yoroi, the proctor jumped out the way before the fire could burn him, just when the fire was about to reach Yoroi the wires were cut and the attack died down, when Sasuke looked at what cut his wires he saw Naruto's zanbato stuck to the ground.

"The match is over you psychotic freak." screamed Naruto as he jumped down to the arena to recover his sword. Sasuke was about to yell something back when he felt a HUGE killer intent directed at him, when he looked at the source he saw the third Hokage glaring at him.

"SASUKE UCHIHA, REPORT TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY." screamed the Hokage as Kakashi landed next to him and steered him away towards the Hokage's temporary office, at the top of the tower.

"HA good both the Sharingan leaches left, now I can't cut loose without worrying about those two stealing by jutsu." said Naruto, Sakura was about to scream at him until she remember the little scary conversation they had.

"Huh next fight will be, Sakura Haruno Vs Ino Yamanaka." said the proctor. {A/n same fight and result as the anime, except it was Lee who shouted}

"Next fight will be Kiba Inuzuka Vs Kin Tsuchi." said the proctor, both shinobi jumped into the arena and stood facing each other.

Naruto took the little fox from his head and held it on his hands.

"Kuromaru I want you to pay close attention to Kiba and Akamaru, you and me will soon be fighting using similar tactics and techniques." said Naruto, Kuromaru looked at the arena and then looked back at Naruto."Ok Naruto-nii-san." said the little fox as his attention was drawn back to the fight when he heard Akamaru growled loudly.

FIGHT

"Let's go Akamaru." scream Kiba as he bended forward and Akamaru jumped on his back and Kiba started doing handseals.

"_**Inuzuka Art: Beast Human Clone." **_said Kiba as a poof of smoke covered Akamaru, when the smoke cleared Akamaru had turned into a carbon copy of Kiba..

"Now you will lose." said Kiba as both him and Akamaru jumped in the air, Kiba made and handseal.

"_**Inuzuka Taijutsu Art: Heaven Twin Fang." **_screamed Kiba as both he and Akamaru started spinning, they soon looked like two tornados, both Kiba and Akamaru slammed Kin over and over again until all that was left was a black and blue, bleeding Kin Tsuchi.

"Winner: Kiba Inuzuka." the proctor, as Kiba jumped in the and screamed, Akamaru joined him in the jumping and barked really loud.

"Next Match: Dosu Vs Naruto Namikaze." said the proctor, Naruto jumped to the arena, Dosu took his time to walked to the arena.

"Kuromaru, hold on, I'm going to go berserk on this little bitch." said Naruto, Kuromaru just yipped. Dosu got to the arena and Naruto could see him sweating.

"Are you guys ready…" asked the proctor, he could see Naruto trembling from excitement, and Dosu sweat nervously.

"Begin." said the proctor and both genin jumped back and started doing handseals, Naruto finished first and held his hand in front of him.

"_**Lightning Fox." **_screamed Naruto as a fox made of Lightning shot out of his hand and started running towards Dosu, Dosu finished his handseals just in time to protect himself.

"_That jutsu looks just like Kakashi __**"Lightning Hound**__"…this Naruto is certainly full of surprises." _thought Gai Might as he saw Naruto's lightning attack.

"_**Sound Barrier." **_roared Dosu as a transparent barrier appeared around him and protected him from the lightning fox…barely.

"Wow that was a powerful barrier, let's see how much it can handle before it shatters." said Naruto as he made more handseals, Dosu heard Naruto talking and poured more chakra into the Sound Barrier.

"_**Lightning Release: Chidori Pulse; Blades." **_said Naruto as his hand was covered in lightning chakra, there his hand started throwing blades made from lightning, the blades started hitting the sound barrier, the sound barrier started to crack.

"Damn that's one effective barrier but lets see if it can stop this." said Naruto as he took the sword from his back and started charging it with Lightning Chakra, the zanbato was completely encase in lightning, Naruto ran forward and hit the barrier with his sword.

"_**Lightning Slash."**_said Naruto as the sword broke through the barrier, Dosu jumped out in time to evade the blow. Dosu landed a few feet away from Naruto and smiled.

"It's my turned Namika…" Dosu didn't get to finished as Naruto disappeared from his view.

"Naruto-kun sure is fast...he moves as fast as me with the weights on" though Lee when he saw his new friend disappeared.

"Were did he…" thought Dosu, suddenly Naruto appeared behind him and used his sword to hit and sent Dosu across the arena. Dosu slammed into the wall and fell to the floor.

"Winner: Naruto…" the proctor started saying but stopped as he had to dodge a kunai by Dosu, Naruto smirked before he stuck his sword on the ground.

"I'm not done yet." said Dose as he started doing handseals, when he finished he slammed his metal arm on the ground.

"_**Summoning Technique: Killer Music of the War Gods." **_screamed Dosu, his metal arm broke apart and the metal melted into the ground, then the summoning symbol appeared {a/n that cool circle that appears when someone summons.} then a poof of smoke appeared from the ground, when it cleared Naruto could hear Dosu laughing.

"I can't believe I was force to use this." said Dosu as the smoke cleared, Dosu had a two new metal arms, they looked almost like his old one but they were gold and had huge spikes at the end of them, they were adorned with images of Gods fighting titans.

"_Those are awesome." _thought Tenten when she saw the beautiful gauntlets on Dosu's arms.

"This fight is great, LEE PAY ATTENTION TO THIS WONDERFUL DISPLAY OF YOUTHFULLNESS." screamed Gai as he and Lee hugged tightly and a sunset appeared behind them.

"_Uhh that's just creepy." _thought Naruto as he saw the teacher/student display of affection.

"Behold, this is the Gauntlet of the Music Gods…It is also my ultimate weapon." said Dosu as he moved his arm and a sound shock wave hit Naruto and sent him flying. Naruto stood up and grinned, he made a shadow clone, the clone grabbed Kuromaru and jumped towards the stands.

"Now let's get serious." said Naruto as he disappeared in a lightning bolt and appeared in front of him, but before he could hit Dosu, Dosu clapped and Naruto was again sent towards the wall, before he could hit the wall Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"A shadow clone?" said Dosu before Naruto appeared behind and slammed his lightning charge sword on his back, Dosu was sent flying towards the statue making and handseal.

"Ha gotcha." said Naruto as he saw Dosu hit statue full force, Naruto grinned and made a few handseals.

"_**Water Release: Spit Bullets." **_screamed Naruto as he started spinning bullets made of spit towards the remains of the statue, when the last spit bullet hit the statue , the statue collapse on top of Dosu.

"_He can make water out of the spit on his mouth that's amazing." _thought the Sandaime as he saw Naruto's last attack. Naruto was about to make another set handseals when a shock wave made the ruble around the statue explode towards Naruto.

"Oh shit." though Naruto as he started doing handseal, when he finished he stabbed his sword on the ground.

"Lightning Release: Electric Dome." said Naruto as he was encased in a dome made of lightning chakra. The ruble smashed against the dome but it turned to sand against it, when the shockwave died down Naruto stopped the jutsu.

"It's seems little Naruto is good with both water and Lightning Jutsu, I wonder with one is his primary." thought Asuma as he watched with amazement the boy he thought of as a little brother fight.

"Hey Gaara I have some new sand for you…call it a gift." screamed Naruto as he pointed to the sand his jutsu created, Gaara just smirked, Naruto then saw Dosu step out of the shadow of the statue, he had cut's all over his body, and was bleeding profusely yet his gold gauntlets were still perfect.

"Those are cool." thought Naruto as he took his sword from the ground. Dosu stumble forwards, and stared at Naruto.

"Hey Dosu, what do you say one last clash, so that when I kicked your ass you can say you tried." said Naruto, the comment made all the girls in the stands chuckle, all except Sakura of course

"Don't mock me you bastard, after I kill you I'm going to use that sorry excuse of a sword of yours to kill all you hold dear." screamed Dosu, Naruto glared, no one insulted his sword.

"Fine and when I kill you I'll make those cool gauntlets of yours part of my weapon collection." screamed Naruto as his sword started glowing red.

"Bring it you motherfucker." screamed Dosu as his gauntlets started glowing gold, Dosu sped forward towards Naruto, Naruto smirked and did the same.

Both Genin ran forward, Dosu frowning all the way to the middle, Naruto on the contrary was smiling all the way, when they met in the middle both shouted the name of their attack.

"_**Final Sonata." **_shouted Dosu as he swung both his swords forward.

"_**Crimson Slice." **_shouted Naruto as he swung his blade.

Both genin separated and jumped back, they turned to look at each other, Dosu frowned when he saw the smirk on Naruto's face.

"They missed?…that was anticlimactic." said Ino to Shikamaru, almost al the other genin and Jounin shinobi were thinking the same thing, that is until Naruto spoke.

"_**SEVER." **_said Naruto as a red line appeared in Dosu's chest, Dosu body then separated into two, his lifeless body fell to the ground. Naruto walked forward and took the gauntlets from Dosu's dead body.

"Ahh awesome weapons, my collection thanks you." said Naruto as he sealed both gauntlets in his weapons scroll. Naruto jumped up to the stands and took Kuromaru from his clone before the clone poofed out of existence.

"Next fight Kankuro vs. ? _{a/n I don't remember the name from the 3 member on Kabuto's team, anyway it happened the same as in the anime.}_

"Winner Kankuro." said the proctor as the medics removed the dead body from the arena.

"Next match will be….Zaku Akumi vs. Rock Lee." said the proctor as Lee and Zaku jumped to the arena, Zaku had a smirk on his dace but he saw that Lee was frowning.

"Fight." said the proctor as he backed away from both genin, the 2 participants just stood there sizing each other up.

"What crawl up your ass eyebrow boy." said Zaku as he stretched his arms. Lee just glared at the comment about his eyebrows.

"I will get revenge for what you did to the beautiful Sakura." said lee as pointed towards Sakura still glaring at Zaku, Zaku just laughed.

"You mad cause what I did to that little pink hair whore…" the moment he said that Lee vanished and appeared in front of Zaku, landing a bone crushing kick on his ribs.

"NEVER SPEAK ABOUT THE BEATIFUL SAKURA-CHAN LIKE THAT." screamed Lee as Zaku was thrown into a one of the wall craters form Naruto's and Dosu's fight.

Zaku fell forwards towards the ground but before he could land on the floor Lee appeared in front of him and kicked him into the air.

"_**Leaf Whirlwind." **_screamed Lee as he landed another bone crushing kick on Zaku's, this time it hit Zaku's head, Lee was about to run up and hit him again until the proctor stopped him.

"Lee this fight is over, your opponent has being unconscious since the first kick." said Gai as he appeared next to Lee, Gai then grabbed Lee by the shoulder before both jumped back to the stands to watch the rest of the match.

All the genin present were shocked by the aggressive way Lee defeated his opponent, none thought the humble and kind Lee could be so…awesome.

"Next fight…Hinata Hyuga vs. Neji Hyuga." said the proctor as both Hyuga made their way to the arena.

Neji defeated Hinata in a straight gentle fist fight, before he left he gave her a glare and told her she needed to get stronger is she was going to be the next Clan Head.

"Next Fight will be…Shikamaru vs. Tenten." said the proctor, both genin landed on the arena before they started the fight. _[a/n ended the same as the fight with Shikamaru and Kim, it was just that it was Tenten who got knocked the hell out.]_

"Next fight will be Temari vs. Choji Akimichi" said the proctor as shoji jumped and Temari glided to the arena.

"Fight." said the proctor as Choji performed a set of handseals, Temari saw him and did the same.

"_**Akimichi Art: Human Bullet Tank" **_screamed Choji as he turned himself into a huge rolling ball and rolled towards Temari, she just smirked and finished her handseal.

"_**Dust Wind Technique" **_said Temari as she swung her fan and a huge tornado came from it, it slammed into Choji and sent him flying in to a wall, he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Winner: Temari." said the proctor as Asuma and Shikamaru jumped to the arena at took the knocked out body of Choji to the infirmary.

"The final preliminary fight will be between Gaara and Shino Aburame." said the proctor as both Gaara and Shino shunshin'd into the arena, Gaara in a sand shunshin'd and Shino in a bug shunshin'd.

"Fight." said the proctor before he jumped back, both genin just stared at each other.

"Are you ready Aburame-san?" asked Gaara as his gourds started dissolving into sand, Shino smiled and took of his sunglasses revealing his yellow eyes.

"Ready when you are Gaara-san." said Shino as his bugs started coming out of his body, making a bug cloud around Shino, Gaara smirked as his sand did the same.

"Lets rock this bitch." said Shino as both he and Gaara arms shot forward sending a cloud of bug and sand into each other. Gaara smirked before his made a sand trident and threw it at Shino, Shino saw the trident flying towards him and ducked.

"That sand is dangerous, but so are my bugs." said Shino as he started doing handseals, when he finished he held out his hand and the bugs started gathering on them.

"_**Aburame Art: Petrified Bug Claws." **_the bugs surrounding Shino's hands started releasing a liquid, when the liquid came into contact with Shino's hands became as hard a meta', Shino used his chakra to mold the liquid onto 2 clawed gauntlets.

"_**That's fucking gross." **_said the Kyuubi, this caused Naruto to start laughing to himself.

"This is one of my favorites techniques." said Shino as he sprinted forward and started slashing at Gaara, the moment Gaara's sand tried to protect from the attacks, Shino's bugs fought the sand of, Both genin ultimate defenses were canceling each other out.

"Your buds are impressive but they won't stop my sand for long." said Gaara as he added more chakra to his sand and the sand started overpowering the bugs.

"_Damn, he's right his sand is to strong and by bugs can't stand against the pressure." _thought Shino as he jumped back to make a plan, Gaara did the same.

"Wow I never thought that the bug boy would be able to match Gaara's power." said Kankuro, Temari just nodded never taking her eyes of her little brother.

"No, Gaara will win in the end." said Naruto surprising the siblings, they turned to look at Naruto but saw him pointing to the arena, when they followed his finger they saw what he was pointing at. Gaara was standing perfectly still thinking while Shino was breathing hard.

"Gaara isn't even winded while Shino is starting to get tired, Keeping those claws solid must take a lot of chakra, beside that Gaara is a jinchuuriki, and as you know it takes a lot to make us lose." said Naruto as he winked at Temari. Temari blushed before looking back at the match the two genin were at it again.

Shino let his claw turned back to liquid before doing a handseal, Gaara smirked and made one himself.

"**Aburame Art: Petrified Bug Sword." **said Shino as the liquid from the floor rose back up and took the shape of a katana.

"**Sand Release: Sand Dragon."** Said Gaara as all the sand around him rose and took the shape of a huge sand dragon with red eyes, the sand flew towards Shino at high speeds, Shino frowned before he threw his sword at Gaara and make a handseal.

"_Gaara's making him waste chakra, the match is almost over." _thought Naruto when he saw how Gaara allowed Shino to make his chakra taxing Bug Sword before making him toss it to defend himself from the Sand Dragon.

"**Aburame Art: Ultimate Bug Bomb."** said Shino as he sent all his bugs after Gaara, Gaara frowned when he was surrounded by the bugs. He made a handseal.

"BOOM." said Shino as the bugs attached themselves to Gaara and exploded, the only ones that saw Gaara make a seal before the explosion where the people on the left side of the stands.

"He he I hope that beat him cause I no out of chakra." said Shino as he place his sunglasses on and fell to one knee, all watched with excitement as the smoke cleared, in the center of the smoke were Gaara was a ball of sand was now standing.'

"That's Gaara's _**Sand Sphere**_." said Kankuro when he saw the Sand Ball, Shino frowned when he saw it.

"_Damn it." _thought Shino as he felt the Sand around him start to encase him, he completely forgot a bout the remaining sand from the Sand Dragon, Shino was completely encased in sand when the Sand Sphere started dissolving. Out of it came Gaara he was smiling.

"Do you give up Aburame-san." said Gaara as the sand parted enough so that Shino's face could be see. Shino nodded and the sand released him, With a move of his hands all the sand in the arena rushed towards Gaara and reformed in the shape of Gaara's gourd, Gaara grabbed the Gourd and strapped it to his back before helping Shino out of the arena.

"He's really change, we finally have out little brother back, and all thanks to you Naruto." thought Temari and Kankuro as they watched their little brother laughing while talking to Shino and Naruto on the other side of the stands.

"I hope he stays like that." said Kankuro as he shunshin'd towards were the 3 genin where talking, Temari smiled before she did the same.

_**20 minutes Later. **_

The proctor finished discussing the match ups for the final fight with the Hokage when he Shunshin'd in front of the genin that were in attendance.

"The final test will consist of three 3 way matches, the 3 winners of those matched will fight in the final 3way match and the winner of that match will be crowned this year's chunin exam, but remember just cause you win it doesn't mean you will make chunin." said the proctor of the exam before he pulled out a piece of paper to announce the matches.

"The first three way match will be between, Kankuro of Sand, Naruto Namikaze and Rock Lee." said the proctor as both Lee and Naruto locked eyes and a fire could be seen.

"NARUTO." screamed Lee.

"Ahh what the hell just this once…LEE." screamed Naruto.

"NARUTO."

"LEE."

"NARUTO."

"LEE."

"NARUTO."

"LEE."

"NARUTO."

"LEE."

"NARUTO." screamed Lee as both he and Naruto fell to the ground laughing, soon Gaara, Choji, Temari, Kankuro, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Gai and Hinata started laughing at the boys antics.

"I see why you and Gai-sensei do it, it's hilarious." said Naruto as he stood up and gave Lee a hand in standing.

"Well since that's done, the second 3way match will be between…Shikamaru Nara, Temari of Sand and Kiba Inuzuka." said the proctor as the 3 genin looked at each other and nodded.

"The final 3way match will be between…Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga and Gaara of Sand." said the proctor, Sasuke was still in the Hokage's office waited for the ass chewing he was going to get, Neji looked at Gaara and smile, Gaara did the same before both got a serious looked in there eyes.

"You will have one month to train for the finals…now wait here for your sensei's, they will take you to the secret path out of the forest of Death." Said the proctor as he disappeared in a swirl of leafs.

"_Soon I will be a chunin, but now I have a month to train so I think I'll go visit Kazu-sensei." _thought Naruto before he turned to see Kakashi coming back from the Hokage's office, both he and Sasuke were paled and nervous.

"I'm guessing the old man gave you a dose of his killer intent." said Naruto, Kakashi nodded and Naruto started laughing before he disappeared in a tornado shunshin'd.

_**THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: Welcome to the Fox Realm.**_

_**And for those wondering the jutsu Naruto stole from Kakashi was the chidori and the Lightning Hound, with Naruto used to make his "Lightning Fox." and the "Lightning Release: Chidori Pulse; Blades."**_

_**Suck it Kakashi**_


	8. Welcome to the Fox Realm

_**Demon of the Hidden Leaf**_

_**Chapter 8: Welcome to the Fox Realm.**_

"_Guess I'll go to go train with Kazu-sensei for the month, since I know that Kakashi won't train me, he'll be too busy with the Uchiha." _though Naruto as he appeared in his Clan Compound.

"**No Naruto I have another thing planned for you, were going on a trip..." **said Kyuubi, Naruto just shrugged and went inside his house to pack for the trip. Naruto pack for a month long trip, he packed everything he would need in a few scroll, he sealed the scrolls in a medium size scroll he strapped to his back before exiting his house.

"So where exactly are we going to go, Kyu-san?" asked Naruto, the Kyuubi gave Naruto a laugh before he calmed down.

"**Were going to go to the fox realm, there you'll get the training to control my full powers and there you can also train Kuromaru, as the demonic chakra in the environment will make him grow faster." **said the Kyuubi, Naruto tensed and Kyuubi could fee it.

"Will she be there?" said Naruto, Kyuubi wondered what he meant until he remember the fist time Naruto called upon the current leader of the Foxes…his mate, Kira.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Naruto had sign the Fox contract a few days ago, he still hadn't summon the leader to get her approval.

"**Naruto I know you been busy taking care of Kuromaru but I think is time you summoned Kira and talked to her, if we go any further we might risk people from Konoha sensing her power when you summon her." **said Kyuubi, Naruto stopped stroking Kuromaru's fur and nodded.

"How do I do it?" asked Naruto as he placed Kuromaru on his head, Kuromaru yipped before getting comfy on Naruto's hair.

"**The same as the other summoning technique but you have to have her name in mind when you do it." **said Kyuubi, Naruto bit his finger before doing the handseal.

"_**Summoning Technique: Queen of the Demon Foxes." **_shouted Naruto as he added all the chakra he could muster and slammed his hand on the floor. A poof of smoke appeared and when it cleared a huge, and I mean huge dark blue fox appeared in front of Naruto, her purple slited eyes were glaring at Naruto.

"**You dare summon me, the Queen of the Demon Foxes, you little shit I should eat you alive." **roared Kira as she bared her huge fangs at Naruto.

"**Naruto you can't get scared, use my power to show her who she's talking to." **said the Kyuubi as Naruto grinned, the Kyuubi was exited to see his wife again after all those years.

"Who are you, tell me your name you little shit before I kill…." she was cut of when she sense the killer intent being release by the boy, she recognize it as that of her husband, when she looked down she notice that Naruto's fangs and nails were longer and that he was covered in a chakra cloak with one chakra tail swirling behind him.

"You're my husbands jailer…I'll killed you." said Kira as she swiped down with her pawn, Naruto eyes widened at what the Demon queen said before he had to jump to the trees to dodge the attack. Naruto made a handseal before he jumped in the air.

"_**Water Release: Water Shark Missile Technique." **_said Naruto as he used the water from a nearby river to shoot his jutsu, 4 missiles with the head of at shark shot out of the water and hit Fox Hibachi on the side, the Queen Fox, just shrugged it off before she opened her mouth and shot flames towards Naruto, the flames took the shape of a Fox.

"_Oh shit." _thought Naruto as he started doing handseals.

"_**Water Release: Water Fox Blast." **_said Naruto as a huge fox made of water came out of the river and slammed against the fire fox. The two attacks canceled each other out.

"I see your powerful but you won't best be you little punk." said Kira as she swung her tails and threw a tornado towards Naruto.

"Ahhhhhhhh." screamed Naruto as he flew backwards and slammed on a tree, Naruto stoop up and a powerful chock wave of chakra exploded from him, it was red and made his whisker marks and nails to grow.

"**YOU** WANT **TO** FIGHT **BITCH** BRING **IT**." Screamed Naruto as he started doing handseals, Kira was grinning this little punk had the stones to stand up to her, even doe he knew he was going to lose.

"_**Lightning Release: Raging Fox Destroyer." **_screamed Naruto as lightning chakra started dancing around him, it started taking shape and before long it took the shape of a huge fox, it was surrounding Naruto.

"**This** is **my** most **powerful** technique **even **you **won't** be **able** to **stand** up **to** it **bitch**." screamed Naruto as the lightning fox snarled before Naruto launched it at Kira.

"_**This will be interesting, that jutsu is easily S-rank as he needs my chakra to do it, let's see how powerful my wife has become." **_thought Kyuubi as he saw that Naruto was completely serious in the attack.

"**Bring it twerp**." roared Kira as she charge demonic chakra into a jutsu.

"_**Demonic Technique: FOX…." **_before she manage to finished the attack before Naruto's lightning Fox slammed into her.

"_**That was fast." **_thought Kira as she was thrown back, she hit the ground and shakily stood up, Kira grinned when she saw the surprised look on Naruto's face.

"**That was good, I'll give you that much, but it wasn't enough to beat me." **said Kira as she walked forward.

"**NO, I'll beat you." **screamed Naruto as another chakra tail appeared behind Naruto as his eyes change from blue to purple, they had a red spiral spinning in the iris.

"**Naruto you must control your temper if you want to control my power, if your anger keeps rising you'll lose control." **said Kyuubi, Naruto mentally nodded and tried to calm himself as that was one of the drawbacks of having the Kyuubi sealed inside you, when ever the host used the demonic chakra he became powerful but also would be prone to anger, something Kyuubi always remained Naruto every time he used his powers because and angry shinobi doesn't think clearly and makes many mistakes.

"Those are Kyu-kun Illusion Eyes, that means he's helping you in the…" Kira didn't' get to finished as she had to jump to the side to evade another lightning fox.

"He's getting faster with that jutsu." thought Kira as she swung one of her tails to hit Naruto. The tail hit and Naruto was throw backwards in to a tree.

Naruto hit the tree and disappeared in a poof of smoke, a shadow clone, when Kira turned to look for him she saw him finishing a set of handseal. Kira notice that Naruto had a grin on his face, she thought it was weird until she saw where she was standing…the river.

"_**Water Release: Raging Water Dragons." **_said Naruto as 4 huge dragons came out of the water surrounding Kira, Naruto move his arms and the dragons slammed against her with much force.

"**Ahh you bastard." **said Kira as she was slammed by the dragons, she was hit with such force that the ground shook and a small crater was made on the ground were Kira was standing.

"**I'll skin you alive." **said Kira as she stood up and started walking towards a heavy breathing Naruto, Naruto was exhausted he had use 3 of his most powerful techniques an that only made her madder.

"Now get ready to die you little bastard." said Kira as she started to release chakra into the air.

"_**Naruto, she's really mad, I suggest you let me take over." **_said the Kyuubi, Naruto nodded before he lost consciousness, Kyuubi took over in time to stop Naruto's body to fall to the ground. This was a rare event for the Kyuubi as the seal prevented him from taking control of Naruto unless he was in a life and death situation.

"**Now take this you…" **screamed Kira but was stopped when she felt a huge amount of killer intent, the killer intent made her back away, she knew who's killer intent it was…her mate.

When she looked up she saw Naruto, but he had red slited eyes and his fangs and claws were longer, she could tell that Naruto was no longer in control.

"**Calm yourself Kira before you kill me and my host." **said Kyuubi as the killer intent stopped and Kira manage to catch her breath.

"_**My love is that really you?" **_asked Kira as she started getting smaller and started changing before long Kira stood in front of Naruto, she was no longer a fox, she was a teenager with long dark blue hair, she was dressed in a blue kimono that was very revealing as Naruto/Kyuubi could see her easily see the shape and top of her breast, it had a beautiful blue fox edge on the back.

"**Yes is really me I'm sorry I…." **Kira closed the distance between the two and gave Kyuubi/Naruto a big passionate kiss, they kissed and held each other for about ten minutes before they separated, the moment they did Kira punch Kyuubi in the gut sending him back.

" **I told you not to leave that day, didn't I but nooo, you wanted to go for a stroll in the human world, then look at what happened you get your ass seal up in a human…again." **said Kira as she started crying, Kyuubi walked forward and hugged her.

"**I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I fell got trapped in a Genjutsu by that retched red eye bastard and he force me to attack the village."** said Kyuubi as he saw the shock looked on Kira's face.

"**But I thought that Senju fellow had defeated and killed that Uchiha bastard." **said Kira as she notice that Kyuubi/Naruto got a sad look on his eyes.

"**No he's still alive and well, but that will change soon, I'm helping my host Naruto Namikaze become a powerful ninja, together were going to kill that bastard and correct the mistake I made years ago when I gave the Uchiha's that damn eye." **said Kyuubi as his chakra spiked, Kira nodded before kissing Kyuubi one last time and backing away.

"**Until then, please be careful, I Kira Queen of the Demon Foxes give your Host Naruto Namikaze permission to summon the Foxes…goodbye." **said the Kira as disappeared in a poof of smoke.

**END FLASHBACK**

"**Ha ha don't be such a wimp, she's a sweetheart once you get to know her." **said Kyuubi laughing. Naruto just swallowed hard and nodded.

"If you say so, but still how are we going to get there?" asked Naruto, Naruto then saw the Kyuubi project a set of handseals in his mind.

"**Bite your finger and do that set of handseals, then slammed your hands on the seal in your stomach and all do the rest." **said the Kyuubi as Naruto shrugged and bit his finger.

"**Reverse Summoning Technique: Fox Realm." "**said the Kyuubi inside Naruto's mind as Naruto did the seals and slammed both his hands on the seal in his belly. A huge black hole appeared on Naruto's stomach, to Naruto's surprise the hole didn't hurt, Naruto saw that the hole started releasing orange lightning, then Naruto gasped as the hole swallowed him whole.

_**FOX REALM**_

Naruto appeared on a huge field, he looked around and he could see demon foxes of all sizes running around, he could tell they were demon foxes as even the little ones had more than one tail, he could see that the big demon's foxes were in what appeared to be a open stadium made of purple rock.

"**Naruto now comes the fun part, you have to get the demon elders to recognize you as worthy enough to be a fox tamer." **said the Kyuubi, Naruto could feel the killer intent of all the foxes in the stadium, in the middle of the stadium stood Kira her 8 tails swirling in the light.

"And how exactly do I do that?" ask Naruto a little worried about Kyuubi's tone of voice, every time the Kyuubi thought something as fun, Naruto ended with a huge case of chakra exhaustion.

"**Flare your chakra and attack of course." **said Kyuubi as Naruto nodded and flared his chakra before doing a set of handseals.

"**Finally, the king is back." **said Kira, all the Fox elders gashed when they turned to look at the boy, the saw him doing handseals but were too far away from him to stop him.

"_**Lightning Release: Raging Nine Tailed Fox Destroyer." **_screamed Naruto as lightning started forming around him, it took the shape of a huge raging fox, the only difference was that this fox had nine tails dancing behind him.

"**It got bigger, an now it has nine tails that's impressive, but I don't sense a hint of Kyu-kun chakra, he's doing that all on his own." **said Kira as she saw the massive jutsu, Naruto smirked and made the giant lightning fox run forwards and smashed against the demon foxes.

"**It's too close now to dodge, brace yourself for the impact." **screamed Kira as all the fox elders closed their eyes waiting for the chock, but just before the lightning fox hit the elder foxes and the queen it dissipated.

The elders opened their eyes to see a grinning Naruto, all were about to roar and attack until they saw a shadow behind Naruto, it was the outline of their King, the nine tailed demon fox Kyuubi no Yoko.

"**He truly is the host and keeper of our king…should we kill him and set his highness free?" **asked a the white fox elder know as Yaguro,

"**No, I already tried that, Kyuubi appeared and told me he has a plan for the bay and that he must be left alive." **said Kira with a tone of conviction, all the elders bowed before running up the mountain in to the Foxes sleeping caves, leaving only Kira and a still grinning Naruto.

"**What are you doing here you little shit?" **asked Kira, Naruto glared at the nickname place upon him by the queen of the Foxes.

"I'm here to train you blue bitch." screamed Naruto, Kira growl and slapped Naruto with one of her tails, Naruto was sent backwards but turned in mid air and landed on his feet.

"DUDE what's your problem." screamed Naruto as he glared at the Queen of the Foxes. The queen snorted before using her tails to point towards a empty field.

"**Go there I will sent one of my fox trainers to help you control the power of my mate." **said Kira as she jumped and landed on the other side of the mountain.

**Training Field: Fox Realm**

"SOO…what exactly will we train in?" asked Naruto as he sat on the floor looking at all the little foxes running around, he also notice that Kuromaru was getting heavier by the minute.

"We are here to train you in controlling my power." said Kyuubi as Naruto place Kuromaru on the ground and the little fox started playing around with a couple of two tailed little foxes.

"Kuromaru stay close to me?" said Naruto as Kuromaru ran around playing with the little fox kits

"_Ok Naruto-nii-san but they say they have training class now, can I go watch_?" asked Kuromaru while giving Naruto his best puppy eyes. Naruto nodded and Kuromaru ran off with his new buddies.

"SO how are we going to train in control of your powers?" asked Naruto as he kept watching Kuromaru ran farther away from him.

"**I'm going to unleash my power little, and your going to have to learn to control it with out going in to a rage fit." **said Kyuubi as a four tailed purple fox jumped down next to Naruto and bowed to him.

"**Kuro and your service your highness?" **said Kuro as Naruto started at the bowing demon fox like it has just grown a second head.

"**Now let's start your training, lord Kyuubi will start releasing his power and if I see your on the verge of wrath I'll hit you with my tail." **said Kuro, Naruto thought the comment about hitting him with the tail was weird until he saw that one of his tails was different, instead of being purple it was snow white, and in the tip was the kanji for seal.

"What up with your tail?" asked Naruto when the fox smiled and let a chuckle escape his mouth.

"**There nothing up with my tail, I was born with the ability to stop the flow of demonic chakra with my tail…now lets start and don't worry about your familiar, I signed him up for the combat training class." **said Kuro, Naruto just looked at the direction where Kuromaru had run of two and started worrying.

"**Don't worry your little kit is in great hands, our training classes are the best, why do you thing were the most feared demons." **said Kuro as he saw the look of worry on Naruto's face.

"Ok, let's get started then." said Naruto as the Kyuubi started releasing chakra, before long Naruto had on chakra tail behind him dancing calmly, then another tail appeared and the tails started moving faster. Naruto's eyes turned red and slited.

"**Naruto, I'm going for three tails, remember stay calm…ok ?" **said Kyuubi as he released more chakra and a third tail appeared, then Naruto face turned to that of hate and he started glaring at Kuro.

"**What **are **you** looking **at** you **furry** mother **fuc**…" Naruto's insult was cut short when Kuro slammed Naruto in the face with his tail, which was surprisingly strong, Naruto was sent backwards.

"What was that for." screamed Naruto as he held his bleeding nose, Kyuubi healed it a second later but the pain was still there.

"**You let the anger overwhelmed you…also you insulted my mother." **that part Kuro said in a hush tone. Naruto just sat back down still rubbing his nose.

"This is going to be a long month." said Naruto as he sighted and started channeling the demon fox power.

_**Time Skip: One Month**_

The Exams were about to begin, all the village was present for this event, the all wanted to watch the last Uchiha fight, sitting up in the Kage booth were the Sandaime Hokage and the Yondaime Kazekage or so they all thought.

"_Where the hell are you Naruto?" _thought the Hokage as he looked down at the participants, the only ones missing were Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki.

Shikaku was standing in the arena with both Rock Lee and Kankuro all the other participants were already sitting on the stands waiting for the fight to start. Shikaku looked at the Hokage with a questioning look on his face, the Hokage sighed an nodded at Shikaku.

"Well since Namikaze Naruto isn't here, he's disqua…" started saying Shikaku but had to stop as he felt someone shunshin'd behind him, when he turned he saw Naruto appeared behind him in tornado, when the tornado cleared Naruto smiled at him.

The Hokage let lose a huge sigh he was holding when he saw Naruto, he notice that Naruto had change a little, his whisker marks were a little bit more black, he had also change the color of his jacket, it was now a dark purple instead of the dark blue he had before, he still had his grinning fox belt and his black one side vest, his hair was also longer now and was held back from his face in a ponytail, Naruto hadn't been the only one to change the Hokage notice that the little fox kit Kuromaru was no longer that little, he was now twice the size he was last time he saw him, he wasn't huge but he could no longer ride Naruto's head.

"So am I late?" asked Naruto before he grinned at Lee and gave Shikaku a puppy look pout. Shikaku gave Naruto a smile before he gave the blonde the answer.

"You made it just in time." said Shikaku as Naruto smiled and started doing a little victori dance.

"Well I Shikaku Nara proctor of the final part of the chunin exam declare this match started." said Shikaku before his shadow swallowed his whole. All the genin present thought the same thing, _"That was awesome."._

"So Lee what you say we give it our all…no pulling punches or holding back?" asked Naruto as Kankuro took out his puppet _Crow._

"Sure thing Naruto, I'll give it my all." said Lee as he started taking off his arm and leg weights, Naruto saw him and did the same the difference was that his weights were in his vest, jacket and sword, Naruto took them of leaving only a tight fighting mesh shirt then Naruto took his sword and stabbed it on the ground, then he and Rock Lee threw their clothes to the side, when the clothes hit the ground a huge and I mean huge grater was made, this left the crowd and Kankuro shocked as hell.

"Oh fuck this, I forfeit." said Kankuro as he wrapped crow back up and started to walked towards the stands. Naruto looked at the Suna genin until he left. Naruto then looked down and looked at Kuromaru.

"Kuro-kun go with Haku your still not ready to join me in a fight." Kuromaru growled, the little fox clearly wanted to stay.

Naruto turned towards the little fox and stared at him.

"Well go, I promise next time you'll get to fight with me but not now." the little fox growled but obeyed Naruto and started running towards the wall, the moment he reached the wall to the surprise of everyone the little fox started running up the wall using chakra.

"Wow Naruto you taught your animal partner how to use chakra that's awesome." said Lee as he kept watching the little fox running up the wall.

"It wasn't that hard the little guy's a genius." said Naruto as he saw that Kuromaru had reached Haku in the stands an was sitting next to him watching the fight.

"_I promise next time you can help me kick ass Kuromaru." _thought Naruto before Lee fist made contact with his face, sending Naruto flying backwards towards the left side wall, before Naruto could slammed against the wall he flipped in mid air and disappeared.

"_Boy Naruto-kun sure is fast…but I'm faster." _though Lee as he jumped backwards to dodge a kick from the appearing Naruto. Naruto landed and smirk towards Lee as both he and Naruto disappeared. Up in the stands the villagers and the shinobi were looking at the two genin in shock,

"YOSH, Naruto-kun fire BURNS WITH THE PASSION OF YOUHFULNESS." Screamed Gai his eyes never leaving the two genins. Sakura and Ino were shocked, here was Naruto, the class loser, fighting at speeds that only jounin can match.

"Wow…I was definitely wrong about him." said Ino as she started drooling at the sight of Naruto's tone muscles, Sakura looked at the drooling Ino and snorted.

"He might be good but I bet Sasuke-kun can still beat him." said Sakura, Haku just glared at the girl and tried not to strangle the bitch.

"_Oh how I hate fan girls." _though Haku as he looked at the back of the pink hair girl, his attention was once again directed at the arena when he notice that both genin participants had separated.

Naruto had little cut's and nicks all around his body from the glancing blows Lee threw, Lee was in the exact same condition.

"So Naruto-kun are you ready to take this up a notch." said Lee, Naruto grinned and both separated. Lee started gathering chakra all around his body as Naruto started doing handseal.

"Gai-sensei was is Lee doing?" asked Tenten, Gai and all the jounin that knew about the gates were shocked to see that Gai had taught Lee how to open them.

"He's going to use the Eight Inner gates." said Gai, Tenten and Neji noticed the serious look in Gai's face.

"What's wrong Gai-sensei?" asked Neji, Gai was never that calm, could he be getting sick.

"NOTHING IS WRONG MY YOUTHFULL STUDENTS, I'M JUST SERIOUS BECAUSE THIS FIGHT IS JUST GETTING SERIOUS." screamed Gai as Neji fell from the loudness of his sensei and Tenten face dropped. They seriously thought something was wrong with their sensei.

"_**The Gate of Opening: OPEN." **_screamed Lee as huge amounts of chakra started swirling around him, his eyes were completely white. That's when Naruto finished doing the handseals for his newest jutsu.

"**Lightning Release: Armor."** Said Naruto as his body started crackling with Lightning, _**{A/N Raikage consider your jutsus stolen.}**_

Both Genin looked at each other for a few seconds before Naruto picked up his sword and Lee took off his belt, Naruto stared a Lee.

"Dude what up with the belt…wait your not planning on spanking are you?, cause that would be weird." said Naruto as Lee started to laugh at the blondes comment. Naruto got his answer as he saw Lee applied chakra to the metal belt, the belt got rigid and hard, the belt turned into a bo staff, Lee then started twirling the bo staff around showing Naruto that he knew how to use it.

"That's a cool looking weapon." said Naruto as he and Lee smiled and charge at each other.

**A/N THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**Sorry about the delay in the chapters, my cousin had a bitch fit the other day in my house and threw my wireless adapter against a wall and I had to wait for the new one **_**[ I made his ass pay for it] **_**I order to arrive**.

_**Next Chapter: The Invasion Begins.**_

**Check out my other stories:**

_**Konoha's Puppet Master**_

_**Doomsday**_

_**!PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	9. Battle of the Deadlasts

_**Demon of the Hidden Leaf**_

_**Chapter 9: Battle of the Deadlasts**_

_**Konoha's Battle Stadium**_

Naruto hit Lee with flat side of his swords and sent Lee flying backwards, but not before the spandex glad ninja slammed Naruto on the head with his Bo staff. Both Genin were thrown back the force of the blows.

Lee and Naruto were standing a few feet away, Lee was twirling his Bo Staff over his head while Naruto was holding his sword, _**Shinku no shi {Crimson Death}, **_with both hands, both were smiling like there was no tomorrow, they were really enjoying the fight.

"Come on Naruto, bring it!" said Lee as he disappeared and appeared next to Naruto, Naruto used his sword to block the blow from the Bo staff and jumped backwards before swinging his sword and calling out an attack._**"Crimson Slash." **_called Naruto as a slash of red chakra flew out of Naruto's blade and towards Lee, Lee just jumped in the air and spinned his Bo Staff.

"_**Chakra Defense." **_said Lee as raw chakra started to ooze out of Lee's staff and made a sort of shield around him.

"That's great Lee you can use chakra based attacks with your Bo Staff." said Naruto as his swords started shining a deep red, Lee smirked before adding more chakra to his Bo staff making it shine.

"Lee you and me are two of a kind, were geniuses of hard work…now let's show the people in the stands what real shinobi can do." said Naruto as he started gathering chakra on his sword., all the while lightning was still crackling all about Naruto's skin, showing that his "**Lightning Release: Armor." **was still active.

"Let's do it Naruto-kun…._**The Gate of Healing, OPEN" **_screamed Lee as even more chakra started spinning around him. Naruto smiled and made a hand-seal while still holding his sword.

"_**Gravity Seals release." **_screamed Naruto as kanji appeared in the blade of his sword, after a few seconds there was a small explosion of chakra and when it cleared Naruto was nowhere to be seen. The next thing everyone saw was Lee disappearing and a huge explosion on the center of the stadium. When everyone looked up they saw Naruto and lee kicking and hitting each other with their weapons.

Naruto hit Lee with the blunt side of his sword and sent him rocketing towards the dirt floor of the stadium but before Lee could hit the ground Naruto appeared behind him and sent a roundhouse kick to the ribs sending the taijutsu user flying towards the wall.

"_I'm getting tired." _thought Naruto as he saw Lee stand up from the crater in the wall, Naruto stabbed his sword on the ground and started adding chakra to his throat so he could scream louder.

"Hey Lee want, I'm getting tired and I don't want to show too many of my skills so what do you say we make this an all taijutsu fight." said Naruto as he stabbed his sword on the ground.

"Ok Naruto-kun, a taijutsu fight it is then." said Lee as he stopped the flow of chakra to his Bo staff and it turned back in to a belt, Lee wrapped the belt around his waist _[A/N Just so you know the belt is strapped behind Lee's forehead protector…or is it a waist protector IDK.]_

_**Up in the Stands**_

"_Ahh That's smart not wanting to reveal everything in this fight, I think we found our first candidate for Chunin, but to be frank with all the power this kid has he should be bumped up to Jounin_." thought one of the Tournament judges as he watched the fight.

_**With the Rookies.**_

All the members of the rookie 9 were standing on the edge of their seats to watch the fight.

"This fight is awesome, their both evenly matched in speed." said Choji as he lowered the bag of potato chips and stored it in his kunai pouch

All the rookie present could only agreed with the words of the young Akimichi, even the villagers present were in awe of the power showed by the two genin, they were so shocked the actually stopped yelling insults at the blond jinchuuriki, they were just trying to keep up with the fight.

_**Kage Booth**_

"They are truly great fighters Hokage-sama, I can't remember the last time I saw a fight this exciting, there both evenly matched." said the Kazekage/Orochimaru, in reality he was truly fascinated by the fight, he new Naruto was strong but this fight proved to him that he needed Naruto, and if possible Lee as well.

"_Naruto and Lee are truly great Shinobi, I think I found the first two chunin, but I have to see how Naruto does after this whole…thing…with Orochimaru is resolved" _thought the Hokage glanced at the Kazekage sadly.

"_The only reason it lasted this long is because Naruto hasn't used any type of offensive Ninjutsu, he want's to prove to people that he is just as good as the Uchiha" _thought Orochimaru as his eyes were glued to the fight, had he paid a little more attention to his surrounding he would have notice that his four guards had being silently killed and replaced with leaf ANBU in disguise.

_**Genin Stands.**_

"Yes this is definitely something else I wonder who trained him." said Shikamaru as he saw Naruto shot forward and hit Lee with a powerful right hook to the jaw. At that moment all the genin felt a powerful chakra signature behind them, when they turned the saw a man that was dressed exactly like Naruto, except his jacket was dark blue, the man had short blue hair and a huge sword strapped to his back, they also notice two things:

1. Gai and all the Jounin present were shock when they saw the man.

2. The man's looked like a shark, when you added both the fact that his skin was blue, had gills and his teeth were sharp as hell.

"Of course this is something else, that's Naruto down there…the most unpredictable ninja in the whole Elemental Countries" said the man with the blue skin as a sweatdrop started to form in on his head when he noticed that everyone was staring at him.

"How would you know that you shark-looking frea…" Ino was cut short from her insult when Asuma slapped his hand over Ino's mouth silencing her.

"Please forgive her Kazu-sama, she's a little imprudent." said Asuma, when he saw the formers swordsmen eyebrow rise. There was a moment of silence before the man gave a light chuckle.

"There's not need to worry I know little Ino can be a little…rude something." said the man as his eyes turned back towards the fight, he missed all the questioning looks he received cause of his comment.

"May I ask how you know my student Kazu-sama." said Asuma as he kept looking at the Shark man, said man turned to look at them before he broke out into laugher.

"I know a little about each and everyone of little Naruto's friends." said Kazu as he saw the looks of shock on all the shinobi present.

"Well what do you expect I am his sensei after all and the little brat talks a lot." said Kazu as all the genin and jounin present were shock, the genin were shocked to see Naruto's sensei looked like a shark and the jounin were shock cause they all knew of the legend that was Kazu Hoshigaki, the **God of the Hidden Mist**, and to learn that he was the man that trained Naruto, well that was just…amazing.

"Now if you excuse me your Hokage is expecting me." said Kazu as he backed into the shadows and disappeared.

_**Fight…**_

Lee was sent backwards as Naruto punch hit him square in the face, Naruto smirked before he jumped backwards and disappeared.

"This fight is great but I need to end it if I want to be in any condition to finish this tournament." said Naruto as he saw Lee land on the ground holding his face.

"This is it." said Naruto as he started doing his handseals, Lee saw the look on Naruto's face and saw that Naruto was serious.

"_YOSH…So this is it huh it's time to finish it…this is without a doubt the best fight I have ever being on ." _thought Lee as he started to gather insane amounts of chakra.

"_**The Gate of Life…OPEN."**_ screamed Lee as even more chakra than before explode out of him, and his skin became even more red and both of his irises disappeared. Lee shot forward with such speed that the ground were he was standing cracked and broke apart.

"_**Lightning Release: Armor Explosion." **_screamed Naruto as he exploded in lightning chakra an the little sparks of lightning shooting out of his body _[A/N remember he still has _

"_Lightning Release: Armor" activated.]_ intensified and started to burn the ground around him. Naruto was about to charge forward when a Lee's foot slammed against his shin and was sent flying into the air.

"This is it Naruto-kun…_**REVERSE LOTUS." **_screamed Lee as he jumped in the air and started hitting Naruto and throwing him around the stadium_. {A/N same thing Lee did to Gaara, imagine the same sequence just substitute Gaara for Naruto.}_

Lee pulled his punch back to finish the attack and slam Naruto on the floor when he saw that Naruto had a smirk on his face, Lee tried to ignore it and tried to continued the attack. Lee was about to hit the blonde when Naruto spoke.

"I win…BOOM." screamed Naruto as he exploded and sent Lee flying back and slammed against the wall. Lee was about to fall to the floor when Naruto appeared in front of him._**"NA" **_Naruto hit Lee in the stomach with his knee sending him flying upwards, then he disappeared.

"_**MI" **_Naruto appeared in front of Lee and started kicking him in the ribs sending him even more up.

"_**KAZE" **_Naruto appeared behind Lee with his sword in hand, before lee could even move Naruto used his sword as a bat and hit Lee sending him rocketing towards the ground.

"_**BARRAGE" **_said Naruto as he used a shunshin'd to appear on the ground before Lee, when Lee was about to hit the ground Naruto made a much of clones to help soften Lee's crash, Lee slammed against the Naruto's dispelling them all creating a cloud of smoke, after the dissipated the only ones left were a battered and sweating Naruto that was carrying an unconscious Lee on his back.

"Winner of the Match…Naruto Namikaze." said Shikaku as he appeared from the shadows, Naruto walked towards the entrance of the arena with a bright smile on his face right when he was about to leave the arena he stopped and made a handseal.

"_**Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Jutsu." **_said Naruto as 4 clones appeared in front of the blonde, Shikaku was about to ask what they were for but Naruto beat him to it.

"Guys, while I take Lee to the infirmary pick up our stuff, mine and Lee's and wait for me in the stands." said Naruto as the clones nodded and left to pick up all the shit that belonged to Naruto and Lee.

_**Genin Stands.**_

"That was bad ass, did anyone see when he replaced himself with the clone, cause I sure didn't." screamed Shikamaru shocking just about everyone that knew the notoriously lazy ninja.

"You screamed…" was all Team Asuma could say, after that Gai started laughing and explained to the Genin present what just happened.

"Naruto used the burst of speed granted to him by "**Lightning Release: Armor Explosion" **to jump back and switch with a clone that was already in waiting behind one of the trees, after that he used a technique called **"Great Clone Explosion" **that combined with "**Lightning Release: Armor." **Made a pretty powerful bang." said Gai, all the Genins had a look of understanding on their faces so he stood up and started walking towards the infirmary.

_**Kage Stand.**_

Orochimaru was in shock at the finish he had just seen, that tactic was spectacular, had Naruto used his sword to slash Rock Lee instead of hit he wound had cut the spandex wearing Genin in half.

"That Namikaze Naruto is a hell of a shinobi, I'm going to go out on a limp and say this was my favorite match so far." said the Kazekage/Orochimaru with a hint of greed in his eyes, oh he definitely wanted Naruto in his army now.

"That he is Orochimaru that he is." said the Hokage as he had to hold in a chuckle as he felt his former apprentice gasp next to him.

"Do you honestly believe me to be such a fool, I know about your "Invasion" for weeks now." said the Hokage as he stood up and threw of his cloak revealing that he had his battle uniform on and a long metal Bo Staff on his hand.

"Kukuku this still will not stop me." said Orochimaru as a flare shot of his robes signaling to the ninja he had outside it was time to begin. Orochimaru then threw of his burned robes and grabbed the Hokage and jumped to the roof on the building next to the stadium his 4 "bodyguards" jumping with him.

When they landed on the roof Orochimaru gave the signal and his four guards made a few hand signs and slammed their hands on the roof, the moment they did a large purple barrier erected around the roof and sealed it of from interference from the outside.

"Kukuku now sensei you and me are all alone." said Orochimaru as he opened his mouth and summoned his Kusanagi blade.

"That's were your wrong you snake freak." said a voice next to the barrier when Orochimaru turned to look he paled as he recognize the owner of the voice, standing out side the barrier was none other than Kazu Hoshigaki "God of the Hidden Mist"

"Your certainly a surprise but this match will be long finished before you find a way in here." said Orochimaru as he got over the surprised, he was about to start his jutsu when he heard the shark-man laugh.

"Your really retarded aren't you snake-freak." said Kazu as he lifted his hand and looked at one of the guards doing the jutsu, when his nodded one of the guards did another hand seal and a door size hole appeared in the barrier long enough for Kazu to jump through it.

"What the hell do you think your doing." screamed Orochimaru at the guards when they let the deadly man enter. The guards just lifted their hands and took of their disguise revealing themselves to be ex "ROOT" ANBU.

"I have to give it to that old bastard he sure knew how to make strong shinobi." said the Hokage as he grinned and started spinning his staff. Kazu just smile and took his Same no ha took a fighting stance.

"How did you know, I kept all my plans top secret." ask Orochimaru putting on a strong front, the kage smiled and pointed to the side where a redhead girl was standing with a smile on her face.

"Tayuya…that backstabbing little whore." thought Orochimaru as he made a mental remainder to kill the traitor after he dealt with his old sensei.

"She'd being ours since the start." said the Hokage as Tayuya stuck out her tongue and ripped up her sound headband to reveal a leaf one underneath it.

"Kukuku, you certainly trick me but now that your stuck here how are you going to defend against my invading forces, your facing two nations, Sand and Sound." said Orochimaru as he pointed to the north gate were 4 huge snakes where destroying everything on their path.

"Ahh I wouldn't worry about that." said Kazu, the moment he said that four explosions of smoke appeared in front of the snakes, when they cleared Orochimaru receive the shock of his life three huge demon foxes were standing in front of the snakes, in the middle one, a blue one with 8 tails, Orochimaru saw Naruto kneeling.

"That bastard…" before Orochimaru could said anything else a fist slammed into his face and knocked him back.

"Watch your tongue fool." said Kazu as he lifted his sword to slash at Orochimaru, said Sannin jumped out of the way.

_**A few minutes earlier.**_

Naruto had just left Rock Lee in the infirmary when he bumped into Gaara and his siblings they looked distress, Kankuro looked like a cat that had just being startled and Temari was as paled as a ghost, Gaara was fidgeting with his to fingers [A/N Just like Hinata does.]

"Guys what's going on, you look like you just had a close encounter with a ghost." said Naruto as he held in a giggle when he saw Temari and Kankuro do a good imitation of a fish.

"The thing is that…were suppose to do something, and we kind of don't want to." said Gaara as he looked at Naruto in the eyes.

"What do you have to do?" asked Naruto as he eyes the three shinobi.

"Well..we kind of have to…attackyourvillage." said Temari, the last past was spoken so fast Naruto barely made it out, but the moment he did his hand flew towards the handle of his sword and his other did the first handsign for the "Hidden Mist Jutsu".

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ATTACK MY VILLAGE?" screamed Naruto as he back up preparing to defend himself, Gaara held his hands up and Kankuro immediately dropped "Crow" and got on his knees to beg for his life, Temari sweat dropped at her brothers antics before dropping her war fan on his head and sending him into sweet unconscious.

"Wimp." muttered Temari before Gaara chuckled and started to explain Orochimaru's plan to a still wary Naruto.

"So that snake-freak wanted you to transform in the middle of the village and just go nuts?" asked Naruto, the moment he did a huge purple barrier appeared in the building next to the arena.

"That's it, the invasion has started, next comes the giant snakes." said Gaara and as if on cue the north gate exploded and from the dust appeared 4 giant snakes.

"Gaara, how much do the sand ninja fear you?" asked Naruto, Gaara got a "What the fuck" look in his face before Temari answered the question.

"A lot, just a look from him can make then flee in terror." said Temari, Naruto laugh when he saw the shame of look on Gaara's face.

"Not all the time." he said as he was crouching on the floor drawing in the sand with his finger.

"Anyway, Gaara I want you to use your sand and tell every shinobi from sand that if they don't leave the village immediately that your going to kill them all." said Naruto was Gaara stopped sulking and ran off.

"Go with him and kill every single Sound ninja you encounter." said Naruto as Temari saluted him and ran off dragging a still unconscious Kankuro by the leg.

"Hahaha they hilarious…now it's time to fry some snakes, Kyu-san I need some of your chakra." said Naruto as he bit two of his fingers before doing a series of handsigns.

"_**You got it Naruto-kun, give them hell." **_said the Kyuubi before Naruto felt himself flooded with demon chakra, he smirked before he finished the chain of signs and slammed both hands on the ground.

"**Summoning Technique: Fox Triad." **roared Naruto and a huge explosion of smoke covered the area were he was standing.

When the smoked cleared all the shinobi and villagers were shocked to see three giant demon foxes snarling at the snakes, and what surprised them the most was the figure standing in the head of the middle one, Naruto.

"_**What do you need Naruto-sama." **_said the giant white fox to the left it's 7 tails swinging around wildly.

"Kataru, Kuri and Kira, I need you to dispose of the four snakes, so enjoy lunch." said Naruto was he saw the three foxes instantly lick their lips before the white fox, Kuri, and the black fox, Kataru, jump on top of the closes snaked and started fighting.

"_**Brat I think I'm starting to like you**_." said Kira as he saw that Naruto was preparing to do another jutsu.

"_**Ninja Technique: Shadow Clone Jutsu." **_screamed Naruto as 200 clones appeared all throughout the Queen fox body.

"Go and massacre every single Sound ninja you see and if you find useful items and weapons you know what to do." screamed Naruto as all the clones grinned and jump off to fight.

Naruto fell to his knee from exhaustion, he was about to stand when a hand fell on his shoulder keeping him down.

"Don't strain yourself kid, summoning 3 giant demons and making almost 200 clones is no small feat." Naruto looked up and the man that was holding his shoulder to see a white hair man dressed in kabuki clothes smiling at him.

"Your Jiraiya, the toad Sannin." said Naruto as the man gave him a thumbs up.

"The one and only gaki, and you must be this Naruto brat sensei keeps talking about." said Jiraiya.

"It's an honor to meet you, it's not everyday you meet the sensei that taught your father." said Naruto as he got his second wind and stood up, he almost laughed when he saw the shocked look on Jiraiya's face.

"So you know huh?" said Jiraiya as Naruto nodded.

"_**Hey brat get the hell of my head already so I can go kick some ass." **_said Kira as she started to shake her head. Naruto and Jiraiya made handsign and vanished via shunshin. They appeared in the building next to the fox queen.

"Watch it you crazy bitch I almost fell." Screamed Naruto as he ducked under one of Kira's tails, he was about to shout that she missed with one of her tails slammed into his face knocking him backwards. Jiraiya watched the whole thing in shocked, this kid had the ball to call an 8 tail demon a bitch, he was starting to like the little punk.

"Anyway go and enjoy yourself Kira-hime." said Naruto as he stood up and turned his gaze over the village, he saw that his clones where having the time of their lives eliminating all the sound and sand shinobi that got in their way, Naruto smiled when he saw that most of the Sand ninja were fleeing the village with scared looks etched on their faces

"_Huh Gaara has more pull then I realized." _thought Naruto as he turned and saw Jiraiya staring at the battle between the summon creatures.

"Come on let's go see the Old Man kick the snake-freak's ass." said Naruto as he grabbed Jiraiya's shirt and vanished in a tornado.

_**Building Roof**_

Naruto had just landed on the roof with Jiraiya when he saw that the fighting on the roof was just about to end, Kazu was on his knee breathing hard, he was barely holding his sword, Same no Ha, his clothes were all torn and bloody and he had what looked like a wooden branch sticking out of his shoulder.

The old man was standing in front of Orochimaru and two other shinobis, one in a blue war armor with a fur collard and the other in red armor, Naruto recognized them immediately, the first Hokage Hashirama Senju and the second Hokage Tobirama Senju. Next to Sarutobi were two shadow clone, one in front of the two former Hokage's. Naruto paled when he saw a sword stabbed in the old Hokage back behind the man a old monkey Naruto recognized as king Emna Hiruzen personal summon, the summon was laying on the floor holding the sword trying to keep it from doing more damage.

"What is the old man doing Jiraiya-sama." asked Naruto as he saw the Hokage doing handsigns before holding onto Orochimaru who now had a look of complete terror plastered on his face.

"No…he's going to sacrifice himself to seal that bastard Orochimaru and the former Hokage's inside the belly of the shinigami." the moment those words left his mouth he saw the look of complete devastation on Naruto's face, the look remained there for a few seconds before it was replace by a look of complete determination.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." said Naruto as he stabbed his sword on the ground and ran towards the barrier.

"NO, NARUTO IT YOU TOUCH THE BARRIER YOU'LL BE BURNED ALIVE." screamed Jiraiya as he tried to catch the boy but was stopped when four pairs of hands appeared out of nowhere and held him in place.

"Shadow clones, when did he make them." thought Jiraiya as he saw Naruto slammed into the barrier, he closed his eyes waiting to hear the blonds screams of pain but after a few seconds of not hearing anything he opened his eyes and stared at a sight that would forever be etched in his mind.

Seconds before Naruto had slammed into the barrier he had been covered in a thick red chakra cloak that was holding it's own against the massive purple barrier, Naruto had his clawed hands though the barrier and was trying to make an opening.

"NARUTO STEP AWAY BEFORE YOU GET INJURED." screamed Jiraiya as he tried to brake free from the blonds grips.

"**NEVER, THE OLD MAN IS ONE OF MY PRECIOUS PERSONS, AND HE'S… HE'S MY GRANDFATHER IN EVERYTHING BUT BLOOD, SO DON'T YOU DARE ASK BE TO SIT BACK AND JUST WATCH HIM DIE." **screamed Naruto as a tail form from his chakra cloak, Naruto slammed the tip of the tail on the barrier forming a small hole but before he could jump through it a voice stopped him.

"Naruto-kun please stop." said the voice Naruto recognized as the old mans, Naruto looked upon the old Hokage to see that he was looking right at him with a smile on his face.

"Naruto thank you for those kind words but unfortunately the jutsu is already complete, I'm not long for this world but know that I always seen you in the same light, I'm proud to call you my grandson and I'm sorry that I could help you out more." said Sarutobi as he let go of Orochimaru and backed away. On both his stomach and that of the clones was the same seal that Naruto had.

"I'll miss you old man." said Naruto was he backed away from the barrier and fell on his knees, tears falling from his eyes as he watched the third Hokage stumble for a bit before falling down, never to stand up again.

"Naruto was broken from his mourning by a sound that infuriated him to his very core, laughing. He turned his gaze to see Orochimaru, while he was still alive his arms had turned black, meaning that the Hokage had only manage to get part of the snake-freaks soul.

"Kukuku even the shinigami can't kill me, that old fool, even his last ditched effort to get me failed." said Orochimaru as he stood next to the former leaf shadow and tried to kick the body, he lifted his leg to throw a kick but was stopped when a massive chakra punch slammed against his face almost sending it through the barrier.

"Don't you dare talk about the old man that way cause if you do…I'll kill you." said Naruto was he landed next to the sandaime's body, red chakra dancing off his body. Orochimaru was about to ask how the blonde broke through the barrier when he saw that said barrier had vanished, apparently Jiraiya had given the signal for it to be dropped when the Sandaime had fallen.

Orochimaru was about to make a witty remark when three people landed behind him, he turned his head to see Kabuto, Kimimaro and a sound Jounin. Orochimaru smirk as he turned to look at the enrage Kyuubi jinchuuriki.

"Maybe next time Naruto-kun, maybe next time." said Orochimaru as he along with Kabuto and Kimimaro, the sound Jounin was about to leave with them when he was stopped by Naruto, as the blonde shunshin'ed before him and used his _**Shinku no shi **_to decapitate the man.

"Go after them…NOW." screamed Jiraiya as he landed next to the blonde and placed his hand on his shoulder. Naruto shrugged the hand off before he turned and started to walk towards the edge of the roof.

"Where are you going?" asked Jiraiya, Naruto turned and looked at him with a blood thirsty smirk on his face, Jiraiya subconsciously backed away from the crazed look on Naruto's face.

"I'm going to go kill me some sound bitches." said Naruto was he left in a tornado shunshin, Jiraiya was about to go after him when a hand landed on his shoulder, he turned his head to see Kazu standing next to him with a sad look on his face.

"Let him go, he needs to bent all the pent of aggression he has…I'll go watch over him to make sure he doesn't get over his head." said Kazu as he picked up his sword and strapped it to his back and jump of the roof.

Jiraiya turned around and knelt before his former sensei's body, he turned the body a little and pulled out the still embedded Kusanagi sword. He took the sword off and sealed it on a scroll before he picked up Sandaime's body and left to go make his way to the Sarutobi Clan Compound.

_**END CHAPTER**_

_**NEXT CHATER: THE HUNT FOR A LEGENDARY SUCKER**_

**Check out my other stories:**

_**Konoha's Puppet Master**_

_**Soul Reaper Uzumaki**_

_**Naruto Of the Espada**_

_**Doomsday**_

_**Demon of Camp Half-Blood**_

_**Kaval Pokemon Journey**_

_**!PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	10. Search for a Legendary Sucker

_**Demon of the Hidden Leaf**_

_**Chapter 10: The Hunt for a Legendary Sucker**_

Naruto was calmly walking towards his house, he had just left the funeral of the closes thing he had to a grandfather, the ceremony had been a moving to say the least, Naruto could only recall a few moments as he had spend the majority of the time comforting of an weeping Konohamaru, the poor boy had been crushed when he heard about his grandfather's passing.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Naruto has just walked into the funeral ceremony to see all the sad faces on all the people, he found it strange when he saw that the villager's present weren't glaring at him like they usually did, Naruto was about to take his place on the front row next to Kazu-sensei when he heard a sound that make his stomach knot, he turned to the other side of the row to see Konohamaru crying his heart out, behind him he saw his uncle Asuma trying to console the poor boy.

"_Ahh poor Konohamaru." _thought Naruto as he glanced at his sensei and turned to make his way next to the crying boy, when he reached him he gave Asuma a smile before he placed his arm over Konohamaru's shoulder and gave the boy a squeeze.

"Cut it out Konohamaru, we have to be strong cause that's what the old man would have wanted." said Naruto as he looked down at the boy and gave him a smile, not one of the fake huge smiles he used to annoy the hell out of the villagers, but one of his rare true smile he only had on when he was with his precious people.

Konohamaru looked up to see the smile Naruto was giving him, he could see the pure sadness in the smile, but it was so infectious he could help but smile also.

"Ok Naruto-niisan, I'll be strong for the Old Man." said Konohamaru as he stopped his weeping and stared straight ahead at the picture of his grandpa.

"_And don't worry I'll make that bastard pay." _thought Naruto as he griped the handle of a hidden kunai he had on his pocket.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Naruto was almost to his apartment when he felt someone walking behind him. He turned his head and saw the white hair man he met during the invasion, Jiraiya of the Sannin.

"Hey Gaki, I being looking all aver for you, you're a hard kid to find." said the man as he smirk when Naruto got a tick mark at his new nickname.

"Well anyway, I need you to come with me." said the man, Naruto stopped walking and turned to face him.

"What do you mean go with you, where are we going?" said Naruto as Jiraiya gave him a grin and pulled out a picture and handed it to him, in the picture were two people dressed in Jounin outfits, one he recognized as the man standing in front of him and the other he had seen in the history book during his time at the academy.

"Why are we going to look for Tsunade-sama." said Naruto, Jiraiya smiled and pointed to the Hokage monument, it took Naruto 2 seconds to realized what the man meant.

"She's going to be the Godaime, well I'll be damned…give me 20 minutes and I'll meet you at the east gate." said Naruto as he turned and calmly walked away.

"Well that was easy, I was expecting him to bitch and moan all the gay to Tanzaku Town." thought Jiraiya as he jumped to a nearby roof and disappeared from view.

20 minutes later

Naruto had change his clothes he was now wearing his blue swordsman outfit with his bandage sword strapped to his back, his little fox partner Kuromaru running in between his legs and yipping. Jiraiya was standing by the gate writing in a small notebook, when Naruto got close he saw that the white hair man was giggling while looking over a young woman that was bending over picking up some groceries she had dropped.

"Huh that's weird, I don't remember reading in any history book that you were such a pervert Ero-sennin." said Naruto as he stepped to the man and had to suppress a laughing fit when the man gave him the most hurt look he had ever seen.

"How dare you, I'm not a pervert I'm a…super pervert." screamed Jiraiya as a toad appeared out of nowhere and Jiraiya jumped on his back and struck a weird pose, when he finished with his rant Jiraiya turned to look at his companion to see the place where he was previously standing empty, he turned his head to look for the blond when he heard said boy yelled after him. Jiraiya turned to see Naruto already making his way through the road leaving the village.

"YO pervert if you don't get a move on, I'll leave your creepy ass behind." yelled Naruto, his voice full of mirth, as he was calmly walking and getting farther away form the village Jiraiya mumble something about smart ass blonds and ran after him.

_**Some Town rear Konoha**_

"_Ahh this is so fucking annoying." _thought Naruto as he fell backwards on top of the bed his had in the cheap motel he had checked himself in while the pervert was out trying to bang some poor woman.

"Why can't I pop this freaking rubber ball." said Naruto as he poured more chakra into the rubber ball, he was about to make it pop when he heard a knock at the door.

"I wonder who would it be?" said Naruto as he threw the ball away and walked towards the door while grabbing the handle to his zanbato.

"Can never be too careful." thought Naruto as he opened the door and was presented with a sight he would never forget, on the other side of the door stood two of the most famous missing ninja in history, Kisame Hoshigaki, Monster of the hidden Mist and Itachi Uchiha, Sharingan blazing and spinning in his eyes as he started at the shock Naruto.

"Oh Shit." thought Naruto as his stared at the two missing ninja he grabbed his sword and took on his favorite taijutsu stand.

"What the hell, that fighting style and those clothes, how did you get them." said Kisame as he gripped the handle of his sword Samehada. Naruto tried to back away from the door but before he could Kisame's strong hand grabbed a hold of his vest and pulled him from the door, Naruto used the handle of his sword to wedge it between Kisame's strong grip and pry himself free.

"So the rumors are true you the blonde demon holder is using the famous "Seversword", let's see how well you can use it." said Kisame as he sped towards Naruto and slammed Samehada forward, Naruto used his one sword to block the blow and then he kick Kisame in the chest before he jumped back and flew towards a set of hand seals before slamming his hand on the side of the wall.

"_**Lightning Fox." **_said Naruto as ten foxes made of lightning appeared running up the walls and towards both shinobi, Kisame smiled before he used his sword to break the back wall and he and Itachi jump out towards the street.

"It work, not that their outside I can use some of my more…flashy jutsu without completely destroying the whole building complex." thought Naruto as he placed his sword on the strap on his back and jumped out the hole Kisame made and landed on the ground in front of his attackers.

"So care to tell me with in the blue hell are you after me." said Naruto as he charge some of his demonic chakra up his sword making it turn a deep scarlet color. Kisame smiled at the use of the chakra and was about to charge and fight the blonde until Itachi started to speak.

"We want to demon sealed in you Naruto-kun, so please make this easier on you and just give up." said Itachi as he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and looked at Naruto in the eyes hoping to trap him inside in Tsukuyomi. When he looked he saw that Naruto's eyes had turned purple but didn't pay it no mind as he saw the dreamy look in his eyes.

"He's trap go pick him up before Jiraiya comes back and catches us." said Itachi as he deactivated his Sharingan and started to walk forward along with Kisame towards the blonde demon host.

"That was boring, I was hoping to get some answers from him." said Kisame as he strapped his blade to his back and made to pick Naruto up, he was about to grab the boy when a smirk appeared on the boy's face, Kisame didn't notice it but lucking for him Itachi did and pulled him back before Naruto could use his sword to decapitate him.

"How did you break out of Tsukuyomi, it's the ultimate genjutsu, only a person with a fully develop Sharingan have even the slightest chance of escaping it." said Itachi, for once not speaking in his monotone. Naruto smiled before he raised his head and showed off his _**Illusion Eyes, **_The moment Itachi felt the power Naruto's eyes held he automatically reactivated his mangekyo Sharingan.

"You like, this are my Illusion eyes, a personal gift only the Kyuubi jinchuuriki can use…and with this eyes not even the Mangekyo Sharingan famed Tsukuyomi can affect me, I been waiting for a chance to try this against you for a while." said Naruto as he stared at the shocked Uchiha for a few seconds, he was about to attack before Itachi spoke again.

"How did you know about the Tsukuyomi, only a few select individuals know about it." said Itachi as he saw a smirk appear on Naruto's face, Naruto raise his hand over his vest and pulled off his headband plate to reveal the kanji for "God's Apprentice". Itachi just look on confused at the kanji until he felt his partner's chakra spike.

"You're HIS APPRENTICE." screamed Kisame as his chakra started to rise exponentially, Naruto gulped and pulled out a long blue strap and attached his head plate to it before tying it around his neck.

"Yeah, and he talked quite a bit about you." said Naruto as he took his sword and held it in front of him.

"He was constantly going about the potential you had until you sold out and became the Mizukage's bitch." said Naruto as he smirked when he saw the look of pure fury in Kisame's face.

"I'm gonna snap you in half." screamed Kisame as he ran towards Naruto, Naruto smiled and ran forward to meet his opponent head on, just when the were about to clash swords Naruto ducked under the former mist shinobi swing and kicked him in the stomach making Kisame bend over to eye level.

"BOOM." screamed Naruto, it took Kisame a few seconds to realize what the blonde said before he placed his arms in a X in front of his face and dropped his sword, after a few seconds passed Kisame opened his eyes to see a laughing Naruto pulled his fist back and slammed it on his face sending the former swordsman flying back and slammed against a building.

"I can't believe you fell for that…your brother was right you really aren't the sharpest tool in the shed." said Naruto as he picked up Kisame's sword and looked it over, Naruto was about to taunt Kisame with it until Samehada wiggled from his grasp and slashed at his hand to free itself.

"Ahh goddamned crappy excuse for a kitchen knife." screamed Naruto as he held his bleeding hand, Samehada just slid away from Naruto and sped towards where his master was currently tangled in.

"Naruto-kun you really should be messing with Kisame's feelings…he is quite the sadist when his angry." said Itachi as he kept eying Naruto's spinning eyes.

"_I don't know what those eyes can do…I should really be careful, the moment Kisame stands up were attacking him toge…" _Itachi was brought out of his planning when he heard the distinctive sound of birds chirping.

"ITACHI." screamed a voice to Itachi's left, when he turned he saw his baby brother glaring daggers at him, on his left hand he had Kakashi Hatake's signatures jutsu flaring wildly.

"Baby brother, how you grown…tell me have you used your hatred of me to get strong." said Itachi as he made his Sharingan spin on a threatening matter.

"I did, in now I'm here to avenge the Uchiha clan by finally murdering their assassin." screamed Sasuke as he ran forward and threw his lightning covered hand at Itachi, said man just smirked and grabbed the hand before applying pressure and making Sasuke canceling the jutsu.

"It's been years since I last saw you and nothing has change, your still the pathetic little brat that used to whine whenever daddy didn't pay attention to him." said Itachi as he slammed his knee on Sasuke's stomach and sent him flying towards a tree, Sasuke was about to stand to continued the fight until he felt a hand wrap around his throat and give a painful squeeze.

"Your not going anywhere, it's time I end this pathetic crusade of your's." said Itachi as he activated his mangekyo and looked Sasuke in the eyes, Sasuke let out a soundless scream as he was caught in the famed Tsukuyomi, after a few seconds Itachi released Sasuke's neck and the pale avenger slump to the floor unconscious.

"Wimp." said Naruto as he appeared in front of Itachi and did a set of hand seal, Itachi was about to reach for a kunai until he saw that nothing happened.

"I'm not as easy to fool as Kisame." said Itachi as he tried to punch the blonde only to turned around and receive a kick to the face when the blonde he tried to punch disappeared in a flash of light.

"_**Demonic Illusion: After Image." **_said many voices as the clearing in which they were standing was now completely full of Naruto's. Itachi unleashed a chakra pulse to cancel the genjutsu but nothing happened.

"Sorry Uchiha-man, you can't escape a demonic illusion, the only way to cancel them is for the maker to allow you to leave, and since I already placed your little partner in one, he won't wake up for a while. So that just leave you and me." said the thousands of Naruto as they all charged at Itachi and started attacking the missing ninja, Itachi didn't know which one was real so he was forced to defend against every attack.

2 Miles Away

Naruto ran at full speed from roof to roof towards the place he felt Jiraiya's charka signature, on his back he was carrying and unconscious Sasuke, luckily for him the use of the lightning foxes had alerted the Sannin of Naruto's fight and he was heading towards Naruto's position.

"_Ahh this little punk's heavy…and using my Illusion Eyes to escape that damn Tsukuyomi drain me of half my chakra" _thought Naruto as he landed next to a store and dropped the Uchiha on the floor, Naruto turned to look towards where he had left his would be captors trapped in a genjutsu to see that they had escaped it somehow and where now calmly walking towards him.

"What the hell, they escape, it shouldn't be possible unless…" Naruto turned his head to look at his reflection on the store window, as just as he feared his **Illusion Eyes** had deactivated.

"Damn it." said Naruto as he unsealed his zanbato from a seal on his arm and took on a defensive stand, he was breathing hard and he felt that his chest was on fire, he saw the smirk in Kisame's face and knew both missing ninja came to the same conclusion as him…he was exhausted.

"Damn it, I should have deactivated the damn eyes the moment I escape Itachi's Tsukuyomi." said Naruto as he was trying to figure out what to do next.

"So if I have to go out, I might as well go out with a bang." said Naruto as he started making hand seal and channel Kyuubi's chakra. As Naruto made the seals lightning started crackling all around his body on top of him a Nine Tail fox of lightning was beginning to show. Itachi and Kisame actually started to back away in fear from the power the jutsu was radiating.

"_I can't believe this little Genin has such power." _thought Itachi as he activated his Sharingan and began analyzing the jutsu.

"Hahaha now I can see why Zabuza gave this little punk his sword, he's just unpredictable." said Kisame as a blood thirsty grin appeared on his face.

"_**Lightning Release: Raging Nine Tailed Fox…" **_Naruto was about to unleashed his most powerful jutsu when a hand grabbed his shoulder, Naruto turned his head sharply and release a sigh when he saw his traveling partner Jiraiya the Toad Sage fiercely glaring at the two missing ninja ahead of him.

"You can relax now Naruto, I'll take care of the rest." said Jiraiya as he notice that Naruto's jutsu was dying down, Jiraiya looked at his suppose godson and smiled, even doe Naruto looked like he was about to lose consciousness he had manage to hold of two of the most dangerous men in the world.

"About time you showed up pervert, I almost had to use my most destructive technique." said Naruto as he slumped forwards and fell into a sweet slumber.

Jiraiya caught Naruto and laid him down gently next to Sasuke, he then stood up and turned his gaze towards the two missing ninja.

"So Akatsuki is finally making it's move huh?" said Jiraiya as he saw the shocked look on Kisame's and Itachi's face.

_**2 Day's Later**_

_**Hotel Room**_

Naruto woke up groggily, he groaned as he sat up on his bed and looked around the room he was in, he saw he was inside a hotel room, it was fairly big and plain looking but what caught his attention was that Jiraiya was sitting cross legged next to the window sharpening a big stone looking sword, the moment he was Naruto sit up Jiraiya stood up and sealed the sword away in side a scroll.

"So you finally wake." said Jiraiya as he walked up to a table and threw Naruto his vest and swordsman jacket. Naruto stood up and after checking himself for injuries he got dressed.

"What happened? What happened to did Kisame and Itachi? And where the hell is the Uchiha bitch?" said Naruto as Jiraiya had to suppress a laugh when he heard Naruto's nickname for his teammate.

"Well let's see, the moment you lost consciousness that green spandex wearing Jounin appeared…Might Guy If I recall correctly, hit's hard as hell…" said Jiraiya as he rubbed the small bruise in his chin, Naruto saw the bruise and chuckle lightly at the sour look on Jiraiya's face.

"…now after he realized how he kicked he immediately apologized and helped me drive off the two Akatsuki member's, after they left he picked up the "Uchiha Bitch" as you susceptibly put it and took of towards the village.

"What the hell is "Akatsuki" and where the hell are we." said Naruto as he unsealed his sword and strapped it to his back, he walked towards the window and looked outside to see they were in a different town.

"Well for the "Akatsuki" I'll tell you some other time, as for were we are…well were in Tanzaku Town." said Jiraiya as he turned and gave Naruto a big peace sign. Naruto sweat dropped at the old ninja's antics and turned to walked out of the room.

"Fine let's go look for a sucker." said Naruto as he opened the door and left, Jiraiya snickered at Naruto's nickname for the future Hokage and jumped out the window to head the blonde off.

_**Tanzaku Town; Night Time**_

Naruto grumbled as he opened the door to the town's pub and made his way inside, behind him stood Jiraiya a look of pure wonder on his face, the had spend the majority of the day looking for Tsunade, the only thing they had found was some wall wreckage and some guy yelling about giant snakes, after that Naruto left to go and try to master the last step of the Rasengan.

"_I can't believe he did it…it only took him a week, but the little punk did it." _thought Jiraiya as he remembered what Naruto had done, he had use his shadow clones to speed things up, and he now could make a perfect Rasengan with one hand, at first he needed a clone to help him but after a few hours he managed to do it himself.

"This kid is certainly something." said Jiraiya as he patted the blonde on the back, the blonde turned his face and gave him a grin, they were just about to sit down when Jiraiya spotted the reason they had gone on this mission on the other side of the pub talking to a brunette woman that was holding a little pig.

"Found them." said Jiraiya as he grabbed Naruto's shoulder and when the blonde turned to look at him he pointed towards the booth were Tsunade was currently sitting. Naruto nodded and he and the Toad Sage walked over to the booth.

"Jiraiya, what the hell are you doing here." said Tsunade when she noticed the red glad man smiling at her, he shrugged before he walked to the empty side of the booth and sat down quickly followed by Naruto.

"Tsunade and Shizune, long time no see Ehh." said the man as he motion for a waiter to bring him a bottle of sake, Naruto just groaned and started polishing his blade, which was propped up next to the table. Tsunade saw the blade and stared at the blonde for a few seconds before turning her eyes to Jiraiya.

"So what the hell you doing here pervert, and who the hell is the kid, your knew apprentice?" said Tsunade, the moment Naruto heard the kid comment his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Jiraiya smiled when he saw the tick on the blondes face.

"Nah, his just my traveling companion for this mission, his sensei is way out of my league." said Jiraiya as he chuckled at the look on Tsunade's face, Naruto grinned before he showed off the kanji on his jacket.

"God's Apprentice…wait you don't mean Sarutobi-sensei, do you?" asked Tsunade as both Naruto and Jiraiya laughed at the confuse look on his face, Naruto shook his head before he answered.

"Wrong "God" I'm the apprentice to Kazu Hoshigaki "God of the Hidden Mist"." said Naruto as he turned his attention back to his sword and started polishing it again completely missing the look of wonder on both Tsunade and Shizune's face.

"Anyway the reason were here it actually…you, the council of Konohagakure no Sato has decided to give you, Tsunade Senju, the title of Godaime Hokage." said Jiraiya, Naruto look of to watch the reaction from Tsunade's face, never expecting to see the big sneer that was plastered on her face.

"NO…that's a fools job, I would never take it, that job means only one thing…death." said Tsunade completely ignoring the frown on Jiraiya's face.

"So I take it you heard about Sarutobi-sensei…Orochimaru killed him." said Jiraiya, Tsunade face took a sad look for a second before the sneer retuned, Tsunade turned her head up to look at the roof before speaking.

"Just another old fool taken by the position of Hoka…" Tsunade didn't get to finish her statement as she was hit with an enormous killer intent that slammed onto her. She looked towards Jiraiya to see if he was the one producing the powerful KI but when she looked up she saw Jiraiya trying to hold Naruto down while the blonde was trying to stand up and take a swing with his sword.

"What's wrong with you boy." said Tsunade as he had to duck a swing from Naruto's Shinku no Shi, Tsunade slammed her foot on the table sending it slamming into the blonde's stomach forcing him to sit back down.

"What's your problem kid." said Tsunade, she looked at the blonde in the eyes and almost flinched when she saw them changing from the normal electric blue to purple with a red swirl in the _**middle**_.

"You're my problem you old hag, HOW DARE YOU INSULT OLD MAN SARUTOBI." Screamed Naruto as he unleashed another wave of chakra that made everyone in the pub shake in fear.

"He gave his life to save the village and this is how you honor him by calling him a fool, the only fool I see here it's you… a washed up piece of nothing that's too scare to face home" said Naruto as he stood and strapped his sword to his back never stopping his killing glare.

"Now I won't get angry at your comment towards the position of Hokage cause that's your own opinion but…listen to me and listen to well, If you ever disrespect the old man in my presence again…_**it will be the last thing you ever, ever do." **_said Naruto as his eyes and his voice turned back to normal, he then turned started to walked out of the bar. It took Tsunade a few seconds to shake off the threat Naruto had just dished out.

"You dare threaten one of the Sannin boy…why don't we take this outside." said Tsunade as she stood and glared at Naruto, Jiraiya tried to say something before she ignored him and walked outside to wait for Naruto.

"Naruto, don't kill her, we still need her to be Hokage." said Jiraiya playfully as he and a still pissed off Naruto walked to the exit of the bar.

_**Outside**_

Naruto walked out of the bar to see Tsunade standing on the other side of the street with a smug look on her face.

"Now since I don't feel like killing no Genin I'll limit myself to just use one finger." said Tsunade as he held her hand up showing Naruto the finger she was going to use, Naruto smirked as he handed his zanbato to Jiraiya.

"Why aren't you using your little butter knife, you might need it." said Tsunade as Naruto shrugged and walked to the center of the street.

"Use brings about wear, tear and rust and while I don't need to worry about reparing it…you're just not worth it." said Naruto as a smirk appeared on his face when he saw the frown that came up on Tsunade's.

"You'll pay for that you little bastard…so let's make this a little more interesting." said Tsunade as she took of a strange crystal necklace.

"If you manage to knock me off my feet I'll give you my one of a kind necklace, but if I manage to knock you out, I'll keep that wicked looking sword of yours." said Tsunade as she held in a snort when she saw the look on Naruto's face.

Naruto stared at his sword for a few seconds before looking at Tsunade with a determined look on his face.

"Bring it…hag." said Naruto as he ran forward and formed a Rasengan on his right hand. Tsunade paled when she saw the jutsu Naruto was using.

"Holy Shit." thought Tsunade before she ran forwards and threw one of her super punches.

"Hope your ready to lose that pretty necklace of yours…RASENGAN." screamed Naruto as he thrusted his hand forward.

"I don't think so brat…" screamed Tsunade as she added more chakra to her punch.

"BOOOM"

_**END CHAPTER**_

_**NEXT CHATER: SANNIN SHOWDOWN**_

**Check out my other stories:**

_**Konoha's Puppet Master**_

_**Soul Reaper Uzumaki**_

_**Naruto Of the Espada**_

_**Doomsday**_

_**Demon of Camp Half-Blood**_

_**Kaval Pokemon Journey**_

_**!PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
